Starts with a Dare, Ends with Tears?
by Ritzygal91
Summary: Gray- the most popular kid in FT high is dared to date the girl who looked like like a wreck the first day- However, Lucy is underestimated, she's cool, badass, strong but has a mysterious past. Gray may find it challenging to win her heart but does his feelings change? Does her's? Are there tears? Fights? Kisses? Or maybe even a break-up? Even the gang have secrets to reveal...
1. Don't Underestimate my ability

**R****¡Tz¥ gal91**** Here****! B-)**

_**Warning this contains bad language and it may (in the future) contain violence. Please read at your own risk. Plus this is set in an alternative universe. Furthermore Lucy is not the shy, scared girl- OOC.**_

**Rit****zy: Ritzy here! If you've read my first ever Graylu story (Graylu-Loving you?) you'd know I haven't exactly finished it due to writer's block. However it will be done one day so… Yay! I guess.**

**Gray: Me? *Groans* Wait that means no stalking Juvia!**

**Ritzy: Ahahha maybe or maybe not! ;P**

**Lucy: what about the amuto story and Kukamu story for the Shugo Chara fanfic? **

**Ritzy: Writer's block. Yeah it's common.**

**Gray: Ha, that cosplay, idiot cat has been put on hold! Where are they, shouldn't they be barging into the convo right about now?**

**Lucy: Haha...Well, they were until... **

**Ritzy: I punched them and Erza battered them up and stuffed them in the closet while locking it**

**Gray: *falls to the floor laughing* Gotta feel sorry for them though!**

**Happy: Poor Yoro and Daichi... Ritzygal91 doesn't own Fairy Tail or... Shugo Chara!**

**Ritzy: Thanks Happy, don't worry they're not dead...(yet?!) ON WIV THE STORY!**

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Chapter 1: Don't Underestimate my ability :Gray's P.O.V**_

_"Go Gray-sama!" The audience cheered as I came closer and closer to the __net__. __Damn__! I love the appreciation and all, but that kind__ of__ puts pressure on me! My opponent stood in the net , with all eyes on the ball. All we need is this shot and we'll win the game, right here it goes. I kicked the ball with great force while focussing on the goalie._

_"GOAL!" I heard our manager shout! Yes! _

_"Go gray, you're the best!" Natsu cheered as h__is arm__ hung__over my shoulder_

_"As expected from our one and only Gray Fullbuster!" Sting applauded_

_"Gray! You were so great! I know, as a thank you I'll get you your own mansion, and how about a Ferrari?!" Loke exclaimed_

_"Well If you insist!" I replied calmly and cool._

**·*¡ ¡*·**

"Well that's how we will win our match against Lamia Scale high!" I proudly explained. There was 2 minutes of silence, no one spoke a word, their expressions looked surprised yet horrified? Loke was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Um...Gray?" He called

"Yeah?" I said, waiting for a reply like 'Oh Gray, that was an awesome plan! You're a genius!'

"...I AIN'T BUYING YOU A MOTHER-F*CKING FERRARI SO FORGET ABOUT A MOTHER-F*CKING MANSION!" Loke yelled making me take a step back. Geez he didn't need to sound that mad!

"Oi! Ice Princess! WHERE IN HELLS MIND DID YOU EVER THINK I'D COMPLIMENT YOU LIKE THAT!" Natsu shouted nearly making me go deaf!

"Oi! Flamebreath! Don't you go calling me names!" I snapped back pissed.

"Oh, look who's talking!" Natsu replied! Gray, why haven't you ripped his head off yet?

"THAT'S ENOUGH! GRAY, WHO THE HECK SAID YOU'D KICK THE LAST SHOOT!" Sting finally exploded.

"Didn't ya hear, obviously me! I'm _the _captain!" I fought back. All four of us argued like little kids wanting chocolate for fifteen minutes or so until _he_ finally barged in.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE **(insert swear word here) **UP, GRAY ONLY 'CAUSE YOU'RE CAPTAIN DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DECIDE ON THE FINAL GOAL AND SUCH! Plus how come my name wasn't mentioned FOR GOODNESS SAKE I'M THE MANGER! Oh and Loke, you buy Fullbuster a Ferrari, you're getting me double!" Laxus yelled his head off making us shut up and notice his fuming red face!

"I'm not buying no one a Ferrari for f*ck sake!" Loke muttered annoyed. Finally the bell rang.

"Right, We'll discuss later on how Fairy Tail High is going to beat Lamia Scale high! _AND _Fullbuster, this is not about all about you!" Laxus warned as the four of us trudged away.

"Hey, Gray you heard of the new kid yet?" Loke asked. New kid? What new kid?

"What new kid?" I replied bored.

"Hah! Apparently she dresses up like the queen of geeks!"Loke answered. Right now I'm really not interested in rumors and backchat, that was not my thing.

"Oh yeah?! How?" Sting questioned, typical of my platinum blonde friend.

"Apparently people saw her in school today wearing glasses, gigantic overalls and her hair messed up!" Loke laughed, while ruffling his own orange hair.

"Ewww! Sounds horrible!" Natsu exclaimed

"And you sound like my fangirls!" I stated out to the idiot pink (or _"salmon"_) haired Natsu.

"Oi! You lookin' for a fight!" Natsu shouted

"Ha, what do you think?!" I pointed out. As we ran up to each other with our fists. Only to be stopped by someones arms.

"I say we find this new girl ourselves." Sting whispered as he let go of our arms. I swear I saw Natsu pout, are boys, correction men (well teenage guys!) Supposed to do that?! We walked into our History room. Flip history, they're all dead anyway plus the teacher keeps on ranting on and on and on (you get the drift) about his life and I swear he's like 55! I don't know his name either!

"Urgh! That history lesson was a bummer!" Sting yelled sleepy.

"Huh? I think it was relaxing!" Natsu said stretching his arms out and yawning.

"Hey! You slept through the whole thing!" I protested while punching Natsu's arm.

"Oi wanna fight ice princess!" Natsu whispered but the idiot didn't even wait for a damn reply he was about to punch me in the face when...

"Ah! Gray-sama!" Oh shit! Here come the fangirls!

"Sting-sama!? Do you want us to carry your water bottle?!" Stings fangirls screamed.

"Natsu-san! You look so cute when you were asleep!"

"Loke-san! Please go out with me!"

"Come on,girls go and get something to eat first then you can drool over us as much as you want!" I said, slightly annoyed.

"Ah! If the great Gray-sama wants!" Screamed my biggest fan Juvia Lockser! God sometimes I wonder if she stalks me! Anyway, just with those words the girls scattered like mice! I sighed and started walking on.

"Naw! You had to go and ruin the fun!" Sting complained as he followed tired.

"Hey wait! isn't that her?!" The idiot pinky, asked pointing towards a girl.

"Tch. Yeah looks like her for sure!" Loke snickered. So the rumours were true: baggy, red and green overalls and big red glasses and her blonde hair was messed up.

"Ur... I guess it was true..." I said about to turn around when Loke pulled me towards her as the rest followed. F***ing idiot! What the heck does he planned to do!

As we came closer I noticed more, she had fair white skin, brown chocolate orbs and thin, pink lips. There was no trace of make-up at all. I didn't know a single girl who didn't wear make-up, even Erza wears foundation! The girl had a silver necklace on with 11 mini, golden keys. The problem was, this girl didn't even know all four if us was next to her because she was trying to open her locker.

"Hey!" Sting said like he was her best friend as she stood still for a split second and then without giving us a glance she waved her hand and replied with a "Yo."

Yo? Do nerds say that, not that I was following stereotypes, just I was expecting a 'H-h-hello...' with stuttering and with her _LOOKING AT US_! Damn it, everyone looked surprised as Sting sighed at her behaviour but carried on.

"Well... I'm _Sting Eucliffe_. This is Natsu Dragneel" he pointed towards Natsu. "This is Loke Stellar." Pointed towards Loke. "And this is...Gray Fullbuster!" Sting finally pointed towards me with a pause and excitement. Suddenly she stopped what she was doing. I knew it another girl was gonna turn into my fangirl! What can I say?! I am pretty damn handsome! But that's not what she did. She finally look towards my platinum blonde friend and me with an eyebrow raised?

"How come there was random pause before _his_ name?" The girl questioned pointing towards me! Damn brat!: _his'_ does have a name ya know!

"Uh well... He's the most popular guy in the school so... you get the drift!" Loke explained to the rude blonde bimbo. Well not a bimbo but that's all I can say without swearing.

"Ah right" she replied still fiddling with her locker combination lock. "Explains why those girls were going crazy~!" She replied.

"Anyway, What's your name?!" Natsu asked with his big grin.

"Huh? Oh right, my intro. Lucy Hearfilia age 17." She replied calmly _still_ fiddling with that lock. 17? Same age as us... same grade then!

"You know, if you're stuck on that lock so much go to the office." I suggested as I talked for the first time to her. She turned around her head to face me with a smirk. Huh? Then turned back around, my eyes narrowed towards her, she ignored me?! Gray Fullbuster?!

"Yeah, listen to Gray, I mean he hardly gives advice!" Loke joined. She now stopped fiddling with the lock to look at the four of us.

"You know, thanks for the advice and all but, the office is all the way at the entrance. Then I have to talk to that Miss Lemme-give-you-a-lecture lady. Plus there's a more fun way of opening the damn locker!" Lucy explained and turned back around to the locker. More fun? Ha, now this I got to see. Lucy stared at her locked for 5 seconds or so and then... BANG! My eyes widened in shock as we boys took a step back in unison. Lucy, the nerdy weird dresser just punched a f*cking locker door open. She grabbed her books and started walking away.

"You do know the student council will be asking questions about that!" I shouted. She froze. So she is afraid! Unfortunately I was wrong again as she turned around laughing

"What so Mr Popular's a snitch?! Besides, that was fun and quick, better than the boring office!" she laughed walking away now I'm pissed of course, I'm not a snitch!

"See you can't judge people without knowing them, Blondie!" I yelled so she could hear me but this time she didn't turn around.

"The name's Lucy! Anyway there's no need to worry! If the student council comes after me then let 'em!" She yelled back. "Nice meeting ya, _Eucliffe_, Dragneel, Stellar and _Fullbuster_!" With that Lucy turned a corner in the hallway and was gone. This girl...

"This is gonna be one interesting year!" I said and walked to class.

I sat down with the usual screams and chants of my fangirls for English with Miss Evergreen. She's one of the female teachers who have fallen for me. TThe only reason I flirted with them is to get out of class and such. While the boring teacher lectured about verbs and adverbs, I stared out of the window (the best _always_ have to have the window seat!) When I noticed a blonde on a bench. Blonde? Like that Lucy girl? It's got to be her, the large overalls kind of give a hint.

"Whatcha staring at? Oh the new kid?! Have you got a thing for her?" My partner, Gajeel Redfox teased.

"Tch. Grow up man! As if..." I whispered to him. But my black haired friend just laughed!

"Prove it!" He said.

"How the hell am I going to do that?!"

"I don't know, how about you go out with her! Make her fall for you and then break her heart!" He suggested! With a grin.

"What's so different about that? Don't I already break girl's hearts already, you know with the rejection thing?!" I whispered.

"Yeah but she's a hard nut to crack!" He yelled frustrated

"Oh yeah! Challenge accepted!" I shouted back. Only to notice the whole class was staring at us! Oops...

"GAJEEL REDFOX: DETENTION!" Miss Evergreen screamed.

"Whatever- Gray, go on, start warming up to her." Gajeel whispered with a smirk. Damn it! What the f*ck did I just get myself into! Gajeel just walked out of the classroom with his detention slip and a mischievous smirk. Shit! Alright Gray! Stay cool! This girl, she's just a nerd, she's gonna be eassssy to crack! I grabbed my bag and put my books in, then slung it over one shoulder. So yeah, I walked up to Miss Evergreen and she immediately started blushing. Pass me a bucket- I'm about to be sick!

"Hey miss! So can I go and get some fresh air?" I asked all dreamily- what? That's what girls describe it as!

"Why of course Gray!" She said. Idiot. You know teachers really shouldn't fall for students. I walked out with a smirk on my face. Right Lucy, I'm going to prove Gajeel wrong.

After buying two cans of coke I headed towards Lucy who was sat on the bench with a notepad and pen, sketching stuff.

"So you skipping class?" I asked while throwing the can at her. Amazingly she caught it without looking up, but hey the cool Gray Fullbuster can't look shocked so I just sat down next to her.

"Naaah. Not really Erza told me to explore the school, but I'm not Dora the explorer to do that." She finally replied.

"Ahhh. So you met the demon school prez! Yeah she can be a handful but she's not that bad." I said while opening my can of coke.

"Haha well she's became nice soon after. What about you Fullbuster? Why you skipping?" She asked looking up to my face, finally!

"Hmm? No reason really just got bored." I simply stated of course lying. All of a sudden I heard her laugh!

"Huh? What's so funny?!" I asked. Why the heck was she laughing?

"Nothing much just how you're lying!" She laughed harder. The hell? How did she know?!

"B-but...?!" I stuttered! Man why the f*ck did I stutter?

"Chillax Fullbuster! I know everything!" She said as her laughter died out.

"So that means... But how?" I asked worried as I shifted slightly away from her.

"What don't get worried, I'm not going to freaking hurt you! However dud,e your window was open so I heard about the "she's a hard nut to crack" and the "oh yeah. Challenge accepted!" Thing. So now that you're here I kinda figured it out. Don't underestimate my ability to find sh*t out." She explained and looking straight at me. I noticed she didn't have her glasses but I somehow my onyx orbs were getting soaked into her chocolate orbs. How the hell is this happening?! Me?! Getting distracted by a pair of eyes! Urgh! Though I was frustrated with myself I couldn't stop staring at those amazing eyes. A minute or two passed until I replayed the scene again on my head. Well cat's out of the bag!

Suddenly I saw that Lucy was also trying to contain her laughter! "Well... Only once and once only! Permission to laugh!" I exclaimed as we both exploded and started laughing so hard our stomachs hurt!

"You know for a Mr cool-playboy you're not so bad!" she said still laughing .

"And for a so called "Nerd" you're alright!"e laughed like that until we could finally cool down a bit.

"Hey? " I said turning to Lucy.

"Yeah?" She replied drinking her coke.

"I don't mean to sound a offensive but how come you're uh..." I trailed down! Dammit, Gray! Why didn't you say it?!

"How come I dress like this?" She finished my sentence while gesturing her clothes.

"Uh no!... Ur yeah..." I finally confessed.

"Reasons bro, reasons. Kind of sucks huh? First day and I'm dress like this?" She giggled.

"Well yeah... If you didn't like it, why did you wear it?" I asked a bit curious now.

"Hmm... One word disappointment." She teased and got up. Disappointment? Out of curiosity I finally noticed the notebook she was sketching on. She had lightly sketched what seemed to be me flirting with Miss Evergreen.

"Ha. Fan much or maybe jealous?"

"Haha! Dream on player boy! I drew that because it was funny. I mean come on! A student flirting with a teacher just so he could come outside?!" She chuckled as she took the book and stuffed it into her bag.

"You're quite good you know!" I complimented her... Wait why the heck did I compliment her!

"Thanks, but you know it's kind of obvious that you're frustrated with yourself because you complimented me!" She chuckled. Sh*t.

"It's unfair how you can read me like an open book but I can't." I muttered.

"You're a funny guy Gray!" She admitted as she started walking away. "But hey, you might not recognize me tomorrow! See ya!" She yelled as the bell went for the end of school. I might not recognize her tomorrow? Okay then.

"Yo gray!" I heard Gajeel's voice behind me along with Flamebreath's, Loke's, Sting's and Laxus's.

"Yo!" I greeted them, turning around.

"So how did it go?" Gajeel said.

"Well she found out because of your shouting in class. But I'm still determined. Also, guys I've got a feeling something shocking is going to happen so prepare yourselves..." I said, thinking about it. That night I walked with the guys to McDonalds. Oddly enough Sting and Laxus seemed unsettled.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**Ritzy: So did you like it? **

**Lucy: Why am I dressed like that?**

**Gray: Yeah! It doesn't suit her though I like t****h****e change ****in**** attitude! **

**Lucy: Urgh! I'm calling Erza!**

**Gray: N****o****! Wait don't! **

**Lucy: Then shut it ****you ****moron****!**

**Ritzy: Ah uh... Okay then! **

**Question: Do you want Lucy to be a badass or all girly and pink? Anyway hope you like the story! **

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Kukai &amp; Ikuto: Ritzy!**

**Ritzy: Ahhh! ERZA! *punches Ikuto in the face***

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_Don't underestimate anyone around you. Everyone has the power to suprise anyone at a point of time._

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**R****¡Tz¥ gal91 out! ;P**


	2. It's Funny

**R¡Tz¥ gal91 in! B-)**

**Ritzy:Hey guys! Ritzy here! Thanks for the reviews! Well here you are, I've updated!**

**Gray: How come you've put Juvia in this! Worse is she stalks me...**

**Lucy: Awww Gray's scarrrrrred! :D**

**Gray: I'm not! She justs, creeps me out...**

**Juvia: Gray-sama! **

**Gray: Argh! What the hell you doing here?!**

**Juvia: But Juvia wants to stay with Gray-sama!**

**Gray: Whaaaat? Oi! LET GO OF MY LEG! RITZY A LITTLE HELP HERE!**

**Ritzy: If you want. *turns to Juvia* JUVIA GET THE FISH OUT OF HERE, OR I'LL CALL ERZA AND LOCK GRAY UP SO YOU WON'T FIND HIM! **

**Gray: Yeah what she said...WAIT WHAT?!**

**Lucy: Urgh enough of this, Ritzygal91 doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Ritzy: Thanks Lucy!**

**Lucy: No problem**

**Juvia: *points to Lucy* LOVE RIVAL!**

**Lucy: HOW? I've already won!**

**Ritzy: Just! ON WIV THE STORY! **

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Chapter 2: It's Funny... : Lucy's P.O.V:**_

"Mmmmmhh" I yawned as I woke up to find the dazzling sun which nearly made me blind! "Oh yeah! School!" I yelled, looking at the clock: 7:45, 45 minutes till school starts. I got up tired, and headed towards the bathroom. My bathroom, it reminded me of the ocean. With the blue, green and white tiles. Anyway, I brushed my teeth and had a shower. After my relaxing shower, I wrapped my pink fluffy towel over my naked body and headed to my room. "My room huh? At least I had the power to decide on my own things now, slowly, I'm getting the right to control my own life!" I spoke while opening my white closet.

"Hmmmm... What should I wear? Oh yeah, I've got a person to surprise haven't I? Gray Fullbuster... The most popular kid in Fairy Tail High. Tut. Tut. You can't wrap me around your little finger, Fullbuster. Lets just see how you play your little game!" I said curiously _still_ looking through my closet, when I found my one shoulder grey top with the words 'SwEeT¡€' and a wrapped up sweet imprinted in hot pink. I also found my denim blue shorts! God these will go nice together! Hmmm what else? Oo! I found my pink and blue bracelet. Right, now hair and makeup! Skipping to my dressing table, I brushed my smooth, silky blonde hair and tied a bit of it to the right with a blue hair tie. I also put on black mascara, a dab of pink lipstick. "Alright! I'm done! What time is it?" I cheered while glancing at the clock. "Ahhhh!" Screaming I fell off my stool! "Ufff! Better get going I've got ten minutes left!" I grabbed my purple, starry bag and put on my denim sneakers.

"Huh... Guess no breakfast then!" Sighing, I rushed out!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Gray's P.O.V**_

"Damn it! 5 minutes left until the school gates close! Haha, at least I've got a motorbike! "I'm going, sis...bro!" I yelled dashing out of the door. Ultear was quick enough to reply "See ya, later Gray!"

I hopped onto my bike; put on my helmet and started the engine and drove out while smirking. "Lucy Heartfilia, I wonder what surprise you have in store for me!" I thought.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Time skip: Few minutes?!**_

Another few more minutes and I'll be at school! Hmmmm... Maybe I should-

"OI! FULLBUSTER!" I heard a female shout. Immediately I looked ahead of me to see a blonde blocking the path.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled and quickly slammed the break! **(A.N: I don't know a lot about Motorbikes!) **Just when the bike was about to hit her I stopped, leaving my motorbike in a diagonal position in front of her!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

"Damn it!*pant* Like this *pant* I'm *pant* I'm gonna be late!" I panted. Gosh! It doesn't matter how fast I run, I'm going to be late, and Erza's gonna kill me! If I could just... Nahhhhh baaaad idea.

"B-but maybe I could..." I thought, as I looked at the road, If someone I know or goes to Fairy Tail has a vehicle or something I'll take it! Haha, but that's being a bully... I'll borrow it then or ride it with them! I kept my watch on the road.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Time skip: Few minutes?!**_

"Urgh! IT'S BEEN LIKE HOURS AND NO ONE'S COME! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I shouted irritated, just when I was about to give up I saw a motorbike coming! The Motorbike was black, gold and blue. I was able to spot a bit of the dude's hair: Raven black! His hand had a black mark on it: Yes! The Fairy tail high mark! But when I focused on the bike more, everything made sense: the words Fullbuster was place on the bike in gold! A smirk covered my face as I ran into the road and put one hand in front of me and the other one on my hip.

"OI! FULLBUSTER!" I yelled as loud as I could. Haha, he looked up, though I couldn't see his face I could tell he had a shocked expression covered all over it! He came closer and closer when I heard him shout "OH SH*T!" Pfffft! That idiot... Though he's so close now, I was beginning to panic. Oi idiot stop I wanted to yell but I couldn't. I wanted to say: Gray please stop! But no words escaped my lips, I could feel myself shaking. Suddenly, when the bike was about to hit me, its position changed, diagonally stopping! Praise the lord!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Back to Gray's P.O.V**_

Just when the bike was about to hit her it stopped, leaving the bike in a diagonal position in front of her! Seriously it did look cool. But back to the subject! WHO THE EFF WAS THIS GIRL MAKING ME WORRY LIKE THAT! I took off my helmet and faced the blonde!

"Oi! WHY THE F*CK WOULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE?! HOW THE FLIP DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" I shouted at her. Really! You don't... do that. I looked up to the blonde who looked shocked, she looked stunned to the spot with one hand on her hip and another in front of her signal a stop. It was then I let go of my selfish thoughts and started worrying about the blonde. I wonder if she's alright.

"Hey... You okay?" I asked with a slightLy softer tone thAn usual. I examined her face again, huh, so that snapped her out of the shock. But instead of a 'T-thank you' she did something I wasn't expecting. One of her brows raised and a smirk grew on her face.

"What's up Fullbuster?" The girl asked in a teasing tone.

"Huh? Wait what?!" I replied surprised!

"I said- Ohhh you don't seem to _recognize_ me! Don't you know me Gray?" The girl continued emphasizing the word 'recognize'. I heard that word somewhere before.

_"...You might not recognize me tomorrow."_

What?! It can't be... Can it! I examined the girl again... She didn't look anything like Lucy... Wait... she's still got those amazing eyes- that is Lucy!

"Done staring Lover boy?!" Lucy snapped looking directly at me.

"What? Lucy?!" I questioned.

"Haha. The one and only! Surprise!" She exclaimed with a laugh. I managed a smile somehow, this girl though...That's when I noticed she hadn't moved out of her position.

"What are you supposed to be, a traffic officer?!" I deadpanned. She quickly put her hands down and crossed them in front of her chest. She was pouting, looking kinda cute. WAIT what?! Cute? Why did I say that?! Wait is she... is she blushing?! I started laughing like mad: she was blushing, the feisty Lucy: blushing!

"W-what you laughing at F-Fullbuster?!" She stuttered! Aww she stuttered!

"You're blushing!" I exclaimed while pointing my finger to her cheeks and looking like a complete child! Immediately she touched her cheeks and narrowed her eyes.

"Are not!" She stated! Denying it, makes me look like an idiot! Why can't she accept she's falling for me!

"Are too!" I said

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too! Look Why can't you accept that you are falling in love with me already?"

"ARE NOTTT!" Lucy shouted. Geez! Don't scream you... pffft! That was hilarious though! We were silent as we looked at each other, like a staring contest, really! A few seconds passed, I was trying not to laugh but when I saw Lucy trying to containing her _own_ laughter, I raised a brow, almost like a signal for 'can I laugh?' She noticed and her smile grew like a signal for 'be my guest!'

Just like that we bursted into laughter kinda like the other day!

HONK! BEEP! I quickly turned around to see loads of cars behind us with their angry drivers!

"Jeez! We're going!" I yelled but I guess that made them more angry! I turned to Lucy who stopped laughing, then she turned to me.

"So maybe quickly explain why you nearly killed yourself?!" I asked.

"Well I stopped you 'cause I wanted a ride?! So what about it?!" She explained while doing a 'I-dunno gesture'. I raised a brow.

"You are one crazy chick! But-" I was saying before: BEEP! HONK! BEEP-BEEP!

"Hah well guess I better get moving so here!" I said while getting another helmet and handing it to her! **(A.N: I wonder where the helmet came from!) **She smiled.

"Sure, Thanks!" Lucy thanked and put the helmet on and jumped on to the bike.

"You gotta hold me or you'll fall off idiot!" I explained, one way of making her fall for me, right?

"Um... yeah I guess..." she trailed off as Lucy wrapped her arms around my body started to heat up, Damn it Gray, come on Gray you've been on a bike with other girls before, so pull yourself together!

"Oi! Playboy! We should get going, and fast at it! Or Erza will kill us!" She suggested, I just smirked!

"Fast?! You sure?!" I teased the faster I go, the more she'll grip onto me!

"Yeah! Fast is cool, now get going!"

I started the engine up and went near to full speed, thinking how she'll lean closer scared. Yet this girl surprised me again.

She rose from her seat while I was DRIVING! She put one arm on my shoulder and the other arm above her!

"Wooo-hooooo!" Lucy yelled as the wind pulled her hair back!

"H-hey! You might fall!" I shouted!

"Aww come on, don't be bossy and lemme enjoy the ride!" She complained but with a smile.

"Fine commit suicide I don't care.".

"Ahahaha! You're awesome Gray!" She chuckled.

"I know I am" I replied, straight after I felt a punch on my head.

"Hey!" I yelled!

"Big-head!" She said. Deciding not to reply, and just grin. This girl, Lucy Heartfilia, she's one of a kind. I mean she maybe a hard nut to crack but she sure is the definition of surprise!

Lucy sat back down laughing and suddenly became silent.

"Yo Luce, What's wrong?" I asked still driving (of course!)

"Hmmm? Nah nothing much but It's funny, b4cause you meet these people and they make you laugh, give you hope and make you realize there is so much more to life yet they're the ones who leave you and erase everything..."

"H-hey Luce, you okay?" I asked, what happened to the I-don't-give-a-crap-about-life attitude? Woah, hold on a sec, am I worrying about her?

"Huh? Oh yeah just forget everything I said. What's up with the 'Luce' thing though?"

"What? Oh just a nickname! But seriously Luce..." I trailed off damn how come I worry about a girl who I only met yesterday!

"Yeah! You worry too much... If you worry about everyone else, you won't be able to do anything..."This time she trailed off!

"How come I can't read you like a book but you can!" I yelled but all she did was giggle. I may be a playboy, bad boy or whatever _but_ I know it when a girl tries to cover her tears and worries with a smile...

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_Next time... _

_"Hey Lucy wanna go out?"_

_"Sure Loke!"_

_"Oi Blondie, Stay away from Juvia's Gray-sama!"_

_"Yeah and what are you going to do?!"_

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**Ritzy: Okay! So sorry guys! I didn't plan all of the motorbike thing to happen but it was like a snap of ****lightning****! So I decided to make this a chapter! Lemme just thank my first 3 reviewers ****though****!**

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**zin-chan-luvs-u**__**: **_**Yep! I'm scared! But hey look here I updated! Thumbs up... right?! ;]**

_**kerippi**__**: **_**Hey! Here you go! An update just like a day after your review! :D (I****'m pretty proud of it!)**

_**yumehimeneverdies**__**: **_**Ahahah Thanks alot! Here . ! :)**

**Well thanks a lot people, and even you silent readers! Please Review/ follow/ Fav! B.T.W: Chapter 1 was published one the 10th of April 2014 and hopefully this will be published on the 11th or 12th! Pretty quick huh? Anyway thanks! Oh yeah if you want to know what Lucy was wearing in the last chapter and this one I drew it and it's my profile pic! Yes! I did draw it,Oh and the face of the drawing isn't supposed to look like lucy though hair, makeup, accessories and clothes are! Not criticizing my drawing skills, prett****y ****pleeaase!**

_**Note: Drawing is no longer available. **_

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_Worry less,_

_Smile more,_

_Accept Criticism, _

_Take responsibility, _

_Listen &amp; Love,_

_Don't hate,_

_Embrace Change,_

_Feel Good Anyway._

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**R¡Tz¥ gal91 Out! ;P**


	3. Don't Judge

**R****¡Tz¥ gal91 Here! B-)**

**Ritzy:Wassup guys! Updating! Thanks to the follows and favs! 15 follows in 4 days! Yay! Honestly I didn't think I'd get over 3!**

**Gray: Um... Ritzy... You forgetting something...?**

**Ritzy: Oh yeah! Thanks so much to **_**zin-chan-luvs-u!**_** Thanks for reviewing and giving me your support (when I say support I mean your death threats... :') )**

**Lucy: No you're forgetting something else!**

**Ritzy: Huh?**

**Gray: WHERE THE HECK IS JUVIA!?**

**Ritzy: WHEN DID YOU START LOVING JUVIA!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH LUCY, DAMMIT!**

**Gray: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!**

**Lucy: Ano... Ritzy? I think Gray wants to give Juvia a piece of his mind for what she's gonna do to me today!**

**Ritzy: Ahaha! Totally knew that? Anyway no! You're gonna traumatize the girl if you find her!**

**Gray: But-**

**Ritzy: Ah, Ah, Ah! No buts! Lucy if you may.**

**Lucy: Yes I will, Ritzygal91 does not own Fairy Tail!**

**Ritzy: ON WIV THE STORY PEOPLE!**

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**Chapter 3: : Normal P.O.V:**

Gray and Lucy both arrived to school laughing.

"Dammit! Please don't tell me they shut the gate!" Gray pleaded as both of them jumped off the bike.

"Don't worry, now let's go!" Lucy ordered as she ran ahead of Gray.

"Hey! Wait up!"Gray shouted, only to find Lucy running back to him with a frown on her face.

"Sheesh! Looks like it's my turn to help you." She complained frustrated as she grabbed Gray's hand and dashed.

"What?!-"

"Just shut up and keep running!" The blonde female yelled, "If we run we might make it in time!" Both of the students ran until they saw the gate and a familiar orange haired male, who was walking in as the last person before the silver tall gate shut. Now all eyes were on the gate and the familiar teen, Lucy had a plan which was evident by her smirk while Gray could only wonder what the evil blonde was thinking of.

"OI! LOKE STELLAR! KEEP THE GATE OPEN YOU PATHETIC DUMBASS!" Lucy yelled and Gray ran faster. Loke quickly turned around to see a blonde and his mate Gray dashing to the stupid gate. Loke, who was shocked at the sudden yell did what he was told and managed to hold the machine operated gate open for his friend and a strangely familiar blonde, as they zoomed in panting.

"Next time*pant* don't stand *pant* in front of a *pant* a motorbike!" Gray ordered panting.

"Yeah… *pant* point taken!" Lucy replied out of breath, both of them forgot about the confused, shocked Loke Stellar.

"Eto...Well hi to you to Gray(!)" Loke greeted sarcastically immediately making the two stand up and let go off each others hands to face the guy.

"Oh yeah! Thanks dude! You saved us from detention!" Gray replied patting Loke's back and grinning.

"Yeah, that's all cool man but who's the girl?" Loke asked with a smirk on his face as he looked at Lucy. Gray could only roll his eyes and think how typical and pathetic his friend was.

"Idiotic retard, anyway this is L-"

"Thanks Gray but I can introduce myself." Lucy said also with a smirk, but Gray just nodded. The Dark haired student couldn't believe he was being obedient! Him?! The most popular guy in Fairy Tail High listening to a new kid! Just when Gray was about to interrupt he saw Lucy's death glare fixed on him. Gray gulped as he slightly shuffled towards Loke.

"So, princess, why do you look strangely familiar?" Loke questioned while walking towards Lucy, who was now looking straight into Loke's hazel eyes.

"Well Mr. Stellar you tell me! Who _do_ I look like?" Lucy asked smirking and trying to swallow her laughter. Gray who noticed this was smiling himself feel bad for his friend for approaching Lucy.

"You look like a keyboard because you're exactly my type.

"Cheesy pick up line bro, nice try but this isn't eHarmony or whatever." Lucy answered cheekily as Gray mentally applauded the blonde. Loke however raised a brow in suspicion.

"Maybe not but you are definitely a princess and I am the-" Loke was starting to reply when Gray interrupted.

"-The resident playboy."

"Hey! Well I don't know why you're talking, you're a playboy yourself." Loke complained and in an instant Lucy's smirk became a frown, remembering Gray's _little_ plan, Gray noticed this.

"O-oi! I just reject stupid people unlike you! Who goes out with a ton of girls at the same time!" He quickly tried to cover up what Loke said so Lucy wouldn't get suspicious! Loke got angry at Gray for covering his actions; Gray got angry at for Loke uncovering his actions and this you see started an argument… Great right…?

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

I remembered Gray's disgusting plan and to be honest I felt a bit upset knowing a guy who could make me laugh twice as hard was using me for a dare…

"-No I didn't!" Gray shouted to Loke which snapped me out of my depressing thoughts!

"Yes you did! She came up to me saying you broke up with her!" Loke yelled

"We were never going out! I just made it clear I didn't want to!" Gray argued. Dude, you really need to improve your arguing skills.

"CAN'T believe you man!"

"But-" I giggled only to realise I interrupted Gray.

"Oh yeah… You're still here princess. Did I mention your lips look a bit too lonely would they like to meet mine?" Loke asked sexily? He's got to stop these horribly cheesy pickup lines because I felt like laughing my face off but decided to act cool. As Loke walked closer and closer to me. I could see Gray shaking his head like saying 'bad-idea-dude!' I smirked as Loke held me by my shoulders and looked into my chocolate orbs.

"Well, do they?" Loke enquired leaning in.

"Sure-" I said and he pulled his face closer to mine.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Gray's P.O.V:**_

I saw Loke edge closer to Lucy, I felt anger rush in my body! What the eff was he doing to my-! MY!? WHY THE HECK DID I SAY MY! Lucy's nothing to me apart from a friend and the main person in the dare…

No way...

No way in hell, am I jealous!

I shook my head in my hands. Loke really doesn't know what he's in for! As I looked up I saw Loke lean in a bit closer to Lucy, I was smirking, if she can punch open a locker door then think of what she can do to him.

"Well do they?" The proud and confident Loke asked, Idiot of the century I tell ya, of course she'll say-

"Sure-" I heard Lucy's sudden bubbly voice! SURE?! YOU IDIOT HE'S A PLAYBOY, A TOTAL PLAYER AND ALL YOU SAY IS SURE! Damn if you would go out with someone like that I would've won the dare by now! I felt like screaming exactly what was in my mind to her. Just then Loke's face went really close to Lucy's, I was about to stop them when I saw a glint in Lucy's eyes and a smirk appear on her lips. Oh boy, Loke I think you just made a mistake…

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

Heh, So this playboy thinks he can steal a kiss from me, huh? Tch. Man, boys can be so stupid sometimes! Anyway his face was so close to me now that I could hear his breathing! Pffft! Just when our lips were about to touch, I lifted my knee up and kicked him where the sun don't shine!

"AHHHH" He screamed in an instant Loke backed away from me and was trying to ease the pain!

"Haha, bro you ain't stealing a kiss from me!" I laughed and found Gray laughing so hard that he was clutching his stomach. We both laughed until Loke finally recovered.

"Ahh... But you said I could!" Loke complained while his animated tears trickled down his cheeks!

"Yeah, sure you could kiss me, in a million years playboy! You 'ought to let a girl finish her sentence before you attempt to kiss her!" I explained giggling.

"You know Loke, you don't even know her name!" Gray said trying not to laugh as Loke shifted to him slightly in fear!

"Y-yeah! I give up what's your name!?" He yelled pointing at me! Hehehe...

"Geez pointing's rude!" I pouted looking away from him with my arms crossed.

"D-Don't t-try and change the subject you… you daughter of the devil!" He stuttered as I tried to shut up my laughter!

"Mmm...Nice to meet you again! Loke Stellar, I'm Lucy Heartfilla, mate!" I greeted smiling! In a second Loke stepped away from Gray and came to examine me!

"You! Wait you can't be... B-But! She was all, glasses, overall-y and messy hair but you're...H-Hot! Gorgeous!" He exclaimed still staring, is that all you remember? You freaking douchebag.

"Yeah, yeah, you're replaying the scene I had with her." Gray muttered annoyed while he walked to my side.

"You done staring?! Come on, Stellar, I've got the whole school to surprise. Geez..." I said walking away as Gray walked besides Loke.

"But Gray!" I heard Loke say.

"Yeah, Yeah." He replied

"She was all the queen of geek's thing!" He whispered.

"I heard that Mr. Prince Charming!" I complained, huh... Idiots!

"Lu-chan!" I heard a familiar voice of my best friend! A smile lept up onto my lips as I turned to see my blue haired friend!

"Levy-chan!" I exclaimed as I hugged her in excitement. After we broke the hug we saw Gray and Loke kinda shocked.

"Oi! Playboys whattcha thinking 'bout?" I asked

"Hey Luce, you know Levy McGarden?" Gray questioned.

"Geez... No I just hugged a random stranger for fun." I sarcastically replied.

"No it's just that I didn't think you already made friends because when I saw you, you were talking to no one..." Gray trailed off scratching his head confused.

"Gray, do you think I'm, a loner?!" I asked him with a dark aura approaching me and glaring, Gray shrugged. In response.

"Tch. Yes" I heard Loke mutter under his breath. Okay this guy is starting to piss me off!

"Sorry, what was that Stellar?! It sounded like you wanted another kick!" Whispering always gives a scary vibe.

"N-no! I didn't say anything Princess!" I just nodded and we carried on walking.

**·*¡ *·**

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

"Hey Levy, How come you're not shocked at Luce's new look?" The raven haired male asked with suspicion.

"Hmmm? Oh! Lu-chan told me, why she was dressed like um... that before so I knew she was going to come to school absolutely gorgeous today!" Levy exclaimed jumping about.

"Huh? Oi Luce, you haven't told me why you were dressed like… that yesterday?" Gray asked with slight irritation in his tone.

"Dude I told you, I've got my reasons. Anyway what are we Fullbuster, best friends?! Levy is, so that's why." Lucy stated as Gray pouted. Now you see, this let silence jump in making the atmosphere well... awkward.

"Ummm... Yeah Gray, Why were you with Lucy this morning?" The orange haired teen asked as even Levy instantly looked up intrigued.

"Oh... _that_."

"Yeah, Gray _that_..."Lucy repeated as the blonde and the raven haired looked at each other smirking as they explained to Levy and Loke what happened.

"Lu-chan! You shouldn't do something so dangerous!" The petit girl complained!

"You are one dangerous girl princess! I kinda like it..." Loke stated.

"Tch. He never learns!" Gray muttered while glancing at Lucy but she simply left a bump on his head.

"Thanks Mr. Prince Charming!" She said leaving Loke replying with an 'Ow!' And the four giggled.

"Loke-san!" A huge group of girls screamed.

"Gray-sama!" Another group of girls shrieked.

"Huh, Gray, let me guess: fan girls?" The blonde sighed.

"Exactly..." Gray replied sighing.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

The group of girls were screaming so much it felt like a group of buzzing bees had surrounded me.

"Ah Gray-sama! Make way for Juvia!" This blunette yelled, shoving some of the squealing fans away and _finally_ made her way to the front! I nudged Gray and he faced me with a smirk.

"Biggest fan?" I asked as Gray followed my gaze to find the blue haired girl and chuckled.

"Too big, I think she stalks me!" Gray whispered and told me her name was Juvia Lockser. I guess this 'Juiva' noticed he was whispering to me and immediately faced me! Though her fashion sense wasn't that bad _if you took out_ _the blue_! She wore a _blue_ dress with faux fur on the sleeve and at the end of the dress; _blue_ high (really high) heels; her hair was _blue_, wavy and up to her... shoulders? She has light red lipstick on; tons of mascara; light _blue_ eyeshadow and a bit of blusher. At least her bag wasn't blue but pink! Nope, just kidding it was _navy_ _blue!_

Does this girl have some kind of obsession with the colour blue! Anyway back to reality! Juvia was glaring at me like hell! Seriously if looks could kill I'd be good as gone! However she quickly looked at Gray again.

"Gray-sama, who is _this_?" Juvia asked emphasising the _this!_ I'm sorry but do I look like an animal to you?

"Juvia this is-" Gray was saying before being interrupted by me.

"Gray! Introductions of me are done by me!" I snapped making Gray snicker. Okay maybe that was a little rude of me…

"Juvia doesn't like how you talk to Gray-sama!" Juvia protested facing me again with anger.

"Calm down Juvia, I'm just trying to introduce myself! Okay?" I explained and smiling. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, 17! Nice to meet'cha Juvia Lockser!" Juvia smirked.

"Ohhhhh so that's your name blondie! I was wondering who dressed you, horrible look!" Juvia snickered! That b*tch! Insulting my own designs! Calm down Lucy, what do they say…? Calm fire down with water? Kindness! That's it! Just reply with kindness!

"Yeah! I was wondering why you talk in third person, but oh well!" I replied with a shrug and was about to walk away when Juvia made her comeback…

"Oh yeah! Too bad there is no answer for that blondie! However Juvia has reached an answer for Juvia's question. Of course you're mom must've taught you to dress so horribly, your mother has an awful sense of style!" Juvia yelled. As the words Mom sunk in, I froze. Mom... she passed away because of me! Did Juvia just insult my Mom?

"Wh-what did you say?" I whispered darkly when I heard giggles at my comeback.

"Oh is Miss Bitchy blonde, afraid of Juvia's little comeback! Well listen up! Juvia said you're b*tchy mom must've had the worst sense of style ever so do you! Juvia shouted into my ears. My heart started pounding as if it wanted to jump out of my chest.

"D-don't you dare say anything to my mom!" I whispered trying to hold my anger. I heard Gray whisper my name in concern luckily Juvia didn't hear.

"Sorry did Juvia just hear a mouse squeak!" In a instant I heard laughs and whispers around me. Okay Juvia you have _officially_ pissed me off! I finally snapped.

"Okay NOW that Juvia, was funny, because all I could hear was a dog barking!" I knew exactly what everyone else was going to do: gossip.

"Is she a werido?"

"Hey she's sorta hot but an idiot!"

"She has no idea who she's facing!"

"Is she crazy or what?"

"Oh you think I'm crazy?" I shouted looking up to see there was a crowd around us. I started strolling around in the circle full of teens who were now dead silent!

"Don't you tell me that I'm crazy." My voice started raging up.

"Luce..." Gray whispered stepping towards me but I quickly put my hand up as a signal to stop.

"No! Gray, didn't I tell you? You worry about everyone else, you'll end up doing nothing." I ordered, Gray looked like he understood and stepped back. Juvia was starting to boil again, I smirked.

"Listen, blondie-"

"Shut it Lockser! Let me finish!" I interrupted making sure she was ready to burst!

"This girl is _CRAZY_!"

"A bitch!"

"Hottie!"

I heard different comments from different idiots.

Laughing, I took a bow in the middle of the circle!

"Thankyou! Thankyou!

Love me?

Great!

Hate me?

Even better~

Think I'm ugly?

Awww... Well don't look at me!

Don't know me?

Don't judge me

Think I'm _crazy_?

Think you know me?

You have no idea!" I shouted out! Everyones expressions became the same: shocked? I guess they have a right to, I mean I just answered most of their questions with a quote.

"Oi! B*tch!" I heard a male voice say behind me as I turned around I saw a boy with light brown hair and emerald eyes approaching me with his fist.

"Huh. Don't believe me?" I sighed as his fist was about to hit my face I grabbed it with my hand. I heard gasps and low whispers in the background, tch. I also saw Gray smirking, impressed?

"Well idiots, believe me!" I shouted as I flipped him over my head with one arm, leaving him lying on the ground dizzy.

"Oh and don't worry you didn't break any bones or anything." I reassured the boy and heard sighs of relief and slight shuffle of feet.

"Juvia thinks you are being too violent! If Juvia was you -" Juvia screamed, and before _I_ was thinking about going deaf! If Juvia was me, seriously? This girl thinks like that. Oh crap, am I fuming.

"IF YOU WERE ME? Oh cut the bloody crap! Try taking a slip in my shoes and life, you couldn't stand the freaking sh*t I've been through! I mean look at you smiling and making bentos for your 'Gray-sama.' I bet if you were me, then you'd be crying right now! It's actually quite shocking how I keep this smile fresh! DON'T JUDGE ME, DAMMIT!" I yelled. My turn to make her deaf!

"D-Don't you say anything against Juvia's Gray-sama!" Juvia warned me with a death glare while shifting towards Fullbuster.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you _actually_ went deaf! FYI I wasn't saying anything bad about your precious Gray-sama.' (No offence Gray) Wait! I didn't know you and Gray were together!" I exclaimed sarcasm dripping through my voice. I realized it was dead silent again. Everyone looked like they were seeing a monster! If a monster means taking down Juvia then hell yeah! I'm the most badass monster around!

"Luce. Juvia and I are not a couple." Gray stated while I was mentally swearing at him! I walked up to the two and whispered so only they could hear:

"Gray, it's called sarcasm, don't make a fool out of yourself." I walked back only to be stopped by a blue haired girl's grip. I chuckled to see her in front of me.

"Looks like you got some grip there Lockser."

"DON'T MAKE M- Gray-sama look like an idiot you hear me! Your parents must have been right idiots to grow you up that! Your _f*cking retarded_ mom and you're _useless_ dad! All of you scumbag Heartfilia's are nothing but _pathetic pieces_ of _poor dirty junk!_ You hear me?! _JUNK_!" Juvia Lockser yelled as she yanked her hand up and scratched my cheek leaving a line of blood there.

…

Juvia just…

Just insulated my whole family and completely demolished their name without…

WITHOUT KNOWING ANYTHING ABOUT THEM!

I saw Juvia turn her back towards me and trying to strut off towards Gray!

"Hey B*tch. Freeze right there." I commanded. She didn't listen. I nodded at Gray who turned her around to face me. First the blunette looked like she was about to faint due to the touch of the great and manly 'Gray-sama' (!) Then nearly died to face me and see my glare

"W-What are you supposed t-to b-be a c-cop?" Juvia stuttered.

"Juvia tell me exactly who are you to judge my life?! I know I'm not perfect…" I whispered dangerously. While walking a few steps towards her.

"And last time I checked I don't plan to be or live to be. However before you start pointing fingers make real _sure_ Lockser, that your hands are clean!" I yelled taking more steps to her until I was face to face with her. I saw her body was shaking and sweating just to face me with my glare. Dude, why do I always need to look like the villain?! Sniggering I continued.

"Well now, look who's shaking now? And yeah I look like the villain and I'll be the villain if someone ever says anything to my family! Insulting my family were you?! You… I just thought you were some lovesick girl for Gray, trying to protect him from any small threat. But no, it looks like you were going over your limit Lockser, you were yelling total B.S and using the 'Gray-sama' thing to your own advantage!" I explained, yeah my image is looking real bad right now, but I won't let someone so easily curse my family!

"Juvia you cursed me!" I said pushing her back a bit hard and she gasped, I smirked.

"M-My Mom!" I yelled and pushed her back hard! My Mom! Even though Juvia kept giving off silent screams she looked into my chocolate orbs with a glare.

"Juvia thinks y-you want to cry, scream, yell your heart out but you're such a b-big coward so you c-can't!" Juvia shouted. That comment hit me. Coward? I'm not a coward, I can't be… Right?

"I-I don't cry because it _hurts_! Maybe I won't say, but I _feel_! Maybe I don't show, but I _care_!" I yelled and dragged my fist up to her forehead.

"Luce! Don't!" I heard Gray shout to me.

"Ha…Sorry you stupid idiot. No one and I MEAN no one insults all of the Heartfilias!" I smirked and closed my eyes for a second, opening them with tears filling. I forgot. I forgot to mention the last person.

"M-My B-Brother, L-" I was shouting before a familiar voice interrupted.

"Well, well Lucy Heartfilia, second day and you're already punching?" Everyone at the side of the now huge circle shuffled to see who was talking. I turned my head around only to be completely stunned to the spot! He…..!

"Luce this is L-" Gray whispered but I didn't take note of it before I interrupted.

•***¡*•**

**Next time:**

**My heart started pounding! ...**

**Don't tell me it's going to be one of those movie plots, where this guy is the long lost love!**

•***¡ ¡*•**

**Ritzy: Well here you are! Cliff hanger! Gonna update soon! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Gray: Who the heck is that dude?**

**Lucy: ….**

•***¡*•**

_You were born to be real,_

_Not perfect._

_You're here to be you,_

_Not to be what someone_

_Else wants you to be._

_Stand up for yourself,_

_Look them in the eye,_

_And say "Don't Judge me_

_Until you know me,_

_Don't underestimate me_

_Until you've challenged me,_

_And don't talk about me,_

_Until you know me!"_

•***¡*•**

**R¡Tz¥ gal91Out! ;P**


	4. Scary and Tough

**R****¡Tz¥ gal91 Here! B-)**

**Ritzy: Ok I'll try to update this chapter quickly cuz last time I didn't... !**

**Gray: Lucy you okay now?**

**Lucy: Y-Yeah... it still hurts though.**

**Gray: RITZY PLEASE TELL ME WHERE JUVIA IS!**

**Ritzy: No! You're gonna kill her with fear! **

**Gray: ... Ritzygal91 DOESN'T own Fairy Tail!**

**Ritzy: Thanks... I think? ON WITH THE STORY!**

**·*¡ ****¡*********·**

**Chapter 4: ****There is always a scarier, tougher one behind them**

_**Gray's P.O.V:**_

Lucy... Lucy looks angry… Is it because of the pain she's been through? Though I don't know anything about her past, However I can tell that she's been trying to stay strong after whatever shit she's been through...She was facing Juvia and grabbed her fist up getting ready to punch the blunette. Juvia, my biggest fangirl, the stalker just insulted Lucy's family and boy did Lucy look furious and I thought Erza was scary! She was about to punch Juvia as she yelled "M-My b-brother L-" Her brother? Why was she stuttering? Her eyes were filled with tears but she didn't want to cry? I also only just realized someone interrupted Luce.

"Well, well Lucy Heartfilia, second day and you're already punching?" A male voice spoke from the crowd. I quickly glanced at Luce, she froze as if she knew who was talking from the side. Everyone shifted so they could see the person. Of course once I saw this dude I knew who it was. Blonde hair; a scar on his left eye and wore headphones around his head. The dude had his arms crossed and wore a arms cut top with dark blue trousers. This guy was well built not like me though but hey near enough. I turned to Luce to see she was already facing him with wide eyes.

"Luce this is L-" I was saying until she cut me off _again! _She moved her arm to her hip and walked forwards.

"Laxus Dreyer." Lucy said with a smirk. Wait! How does she know who Laxus Dreyer is? Don't tell me this is going to turn into some romantic movie plot, where the girl is searching for her long lost love! Wow, I've got one crazy imagination… I mean the atmosphere right now suggests they're enemies!

"So did Dad finally ditch you?" Laxus asked stepping towards Lucy with a smirk.

"Tch. Not exactly it's the opposite." Lucy sniggered. Dad? Wait what's going on?! Laxus was now close to Lucy.

"So you did the same thing sis?" He asked! S-sis? What!?

"I had to bro..." Lucy replied trying to wipe the water that threatened to fall out her eyes, I wanted to step in but I had a feeling I shouldn't plus who am I? What right do I have?

Laxus also noticed that she was on the verge of crying crouching slightly he came up close to her face

"H-hey! Don't start to cry after you just put a tough performance! Anyway is this how you greet me after years?" He whispered to Lucy. She looked at him and his gentle smile and wiped out the remaining tears forming in her eyes.

"Guess not, Mr. Cool" She chuckled. "But I know how." Lucy quickly hugged him.

She hugged him?

Thump! Thump!

My heart started pounding, stupid heart why the heck is it thumping?! Naah I'm not jealous! But, exactly what sort of relationship do they have?! I glanced at Laxus, who looked just looked as shocked but gave in and whispered,

"Idiot... You trying to ruin my reputation?" He chuckled.

"Maybe…" She whispered back. I'm annoyed. There I admitted it! Damn Why the f*** are they acting so…!

"Somebody going to tell me what's going on?" I asked darkly.

**·*¡ ****¡*****·**

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

"Somebody going to tell me what's going on?" I heard Gray question coldly. I could feel the irritation in his voice. Oh right, I guess I owe everyone answers. I broke the hug with Laxus and faced Gray with a smile of relief, he looked shocked but at least he let go of his cold look.

"Sorry! Um... This is my brother, Laxus Dreyer!" I announced kind of freaked out by my sudden bubbly voice! Immediately I heard whispers and gasps from the crowd.

Geez, it wasn't such a big event, I mean I was about to punch Juvia's face off. Then Gray stepped forward and so did Loke. Oh you idiotic Prince Charming…

"Brother...So you guys are siblings then. So how come your surnames are different, though it ain't such a deal?" Gray asked with curiosity, typical Fullbuster!

"Oh what did we think we were Fullbuster? Oh and I actually don't know why are surnames are different but do you?" I teased him with a smirk, he just sniggered. Loke was the next to talk but to Laxus instead

"Hey cuz! What's this about?!" Loke shouted as if he'd been betrayed!

"Are you actually flipping kidding me now Loke?" Laxus deadpanned as he face Loke towards me.

"Wassup cuzzie? For future reference you should think twice before hitting on your cousin!" I smiled at the orange haired guy, his jaw dropped!

"W-wait! Are you LuLu? The little kid, my cousin!" He asked edging closer!

"LuLu in the flesh Loke or should I say Locks?" I greeted the male who was at the verge of crying out of happimess.

"LuLu!" He yelled tightly hugging me! Damn idiot didn't recognize me at all!

"Locks! I- I can't breath!" I gasped as he let go with an apology. I turned to see everyone flabbergasted at the turn of events.

"Lu-chan? I'm so happy for you!" I heard Levy saying as she hugged me!

"Ahahaha! Thanks Levy-chan! But you're suffocating me!" I warned and she let go with a bright smile. I glanced at Gray who was stood near Loke, with his annoyed look again.

"Let me guess, Levy you knew?" Gray asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Gray, she's my best friend!" I yelled to him crossing my arms.

"So?! Come on tell me why you were dressed like that yesterday?" He pouted and everyone sweat dropped while fan girls screamed to see Gray's childish side!

"Yeah LuLu tell!" Loke pleaded. Tch. He had to be my cousin!

"Yeah! Sis come on!" Laxus asked. I really can't say no to my bro can I?

"Alright." I gave in.

"Oi! You say no to me, the popular kid, but yes to him!" The raven haired guy complained.

"He's my brother dumbass! Any way you want to hear or not?!"

"Fine!"

"'Okay! So this is what happened!"

**·*¡ ****¡*********·**

_**Flashback:**_

I was walking down the pavement in my pink crop top and demin mini skirt when I saw these boys with a bucket full of water. There must've been a lot of water in it as they looked like they were going to fall over.

"Huh? I wonder what they're doing." I thought puzzled as I stopping at the traffic light. I spotted a short (very short) old man waiting next to me, that's when it hit me! The kids carrying the bucket of water were aiming for the old man!

"Take this OLD MAN!" The little kid shouted as he threw the water in the grandpa's direction! I quickly stepped in front of him and took the little kid's water attack leaving me soaking!

"Oi! Munchkin! What do ya think you're doing to your elders! Scram before I take your lollipop!" After I had scared the kids away and probably traumatized them, I turned to face the old man who was shocked but smiled at me. Isn't that nice?

"Thank you brat!" He thanked. Brat? Guess it's his compliment?

"I'm sorry about it though, come to my house so you can dry off!" He invited me to his grand house! I swear it was more like a mansion! I quickly dried off, thank goodness I was early going to school!

"Sorry brat! I don't have anything for you to wear apart from a maid uniform!" He apologized however a strange glint was in his eyes sending me the creeps.

"N-No thanks! Um... Grandpa! But don't you have anything else!" I pleaded with puppy eyes. Which made the old dude (later I found out his name was master Makarov) tut and scramble about the place looking for something!

At least 15 minutes later Master finally came back with a pair of ripped overalls and glasses! A raised a brow, I mean it's completely ruined and what are the glasses for?

"Look brat! Take it and the glasses is a precious item to me and I want you to wear them as a gift!" He shouted, even though the master was rude I couldn't say no and nodded.

"Ano... Do you have pieces of fabric and a sewing machine?" I asked with a smile, this time it was his turn to raise a brow and nodded. So I fixed the overalls so it looked better and tried adjusting my hair but I gave up!

"Thank you Master! I'll return these to you!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"No need brat, those overalls was a present from a friend in Scotland! I guess he hasn't realized my height yet!" The master chuckled and I giggle.

**·*¡ ****¡*********·**

_**Back into the present!:**_

"So after that I came to school looking like a mess!" I finished to see everyone smiling.

"What?!" I exclaimed freaked out! Both Loke and Laxus patted my head.

"Though you've become tougher..." Laxus started.

"You're still as kind as ever!" Loke finished. I grinned but suddenly a pink haired dude came into the front and there was another squeal of stupid fangirls.

"'Sup Dragneel?" I asked him curiously he turned and faced me with a huge grin!

"So you were the one who saved my Gramps! Thanks so much Luigi!" Natsu exclaimed! Idiot, but he doesn't look like he's teasing! I'm also guessing he knew I was Lucy due to the gossip already around school? Wow does news spread fast!

"It's Lucy! Remember it Natsu!" I said slamming my hand into his back as he laughed!

"Lucy!" I heard some girls shout out to me and I turned to see Cana, Mira, Lisanna and Erza!

"Hey guys!" I shouted running up to them and giving a group hug!

"We're so glad for you Lucy!" My scarlet haired friend said.

"Yeah *hic* we *hic* really are!" My sort of drunk friend told me.

"It's great you showed Juvia whose boss!" Mira whispered as she flicked her loing white hair and Lisanna nodded. Gray, Laxus, Loke, Natsu and Levy came up to us with their expressions like 'o'.

"Guess these guys are your best friends too." Gray sniggered and I pouted.

"Yeah, problem playboy?" I asked looking away from him, he did the same!

"You never told me sis, that you were going out with Fullbuster? I mean it's not like I'm against it because Gray is a good guy but you should have at least told me." Laxus pointed out!

"I'm not though!" Yelling to my brother only to find Gray laughing.

"You will!"

"Shut it, Lover boy!" Automatically everyone started to laugh even I found myself laughing!

"JUVIA THINKS YOU ARE BEING A SELFISH IDIOT!" The Blue haired girl finally burst and everyone looked at her surprised. I was about to go up to her when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me to hold me back, realizing it was Gray, I looked up only to see him pointing at Laxus

"Oh is that so Juvia? That's right! You insulted us Heartfilias, my blood! She can't be a selfish idiot if she's MY SISTER!" Laxus boomed out to Juvia, who was shaking. I haven't saw Laxus so angry in a long time... I felt like hugging him for protection but hey that would ruin his moment.

"J-Ju- JUVIA ISN'T SC-SCARED OF LAXUS! JUVIA IS THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN FAIRY TAIL, JUVIA IS GRAY-SAMA'S NUMBER 1 FAN! JUVIA IS-" The blue bitch screamed at me and my brother. When Juvia mentioned Gray he gripped me tighter, guessing Gray's trying to keep his cool! Ha that blue idiot can scream all she likes until, my cuzzie interrupts her!

"-Juvia is a b*tch who is messing with the wrong family! Juvia is a girl who thinks to highly of herself! _WELL_ b*tch you ain't Cleopatra's mum to think that! Sheesh you're not acting very attractive!" My Cousin scoffed.

Really Loke?

Cleo…

Cleopatra's mom?

Really?

Putting that bit to aside I was feeling so emotional, just when I was about to walk in, I heard another voice from behind me.

"That's right! You can't pick on Lucy while we're here!" Erza yelled, I sweat dropped! It's not like I'm really being bullied... But hey she's looking out for me. That's when all of my friends started protecting me.

"Luce, is one of us, she belongs here too! Don't treat her differently or you'd have to go through me!" Natsu yelled.

"Lucy *hic* isn't some *hic* doll you can *hic* rip!" Cana shouted drunkly?!

"She's one of us you b*tch!" Mira stated now with a dark aura like Erza!

Whoop! Whoop!

Go Mira!

"Lu-chan, is... is my best friend! You can't hurt Lu-chan while I'm here!" Levy-chan announced (thanks Levy-chan!)

"Lucy is _our_ friend, only 'cause _YOU_ don't like her, don't make her _our_ enemy!" A familiar male voice said! I quickly turmed around, loosening the grip of Gray's arm to see a platinum blonde smiling at me.

"Sting! How do you know it's me! When the heck did you come?" I asked suspiciously, I mean, I don't remember on telling Sting anything!

"Honestly Lucy, you think a few glasses would stop me from recognizing my childhood friend? Plus you did go to my old school, Sabertooth." He explained. I chuckled slightly.

"You tried asking me out, you idiot!" I replied only to notice I was ruining the heroic moment!

"Anyway! You get it now! As long as we're here nobody hurts Lucy!" Lisanna ended.

I felt kind of guilty on bringing my friends into this but I guess that is what friends do: help each other.

"See how many people are protecting you! You don't need to fight a battle yourself!" Gray whispered into my ear. Why can I feel my heart pumping and my cheeks burning up? Damn I even heard a chuckle from Gray!

"Haha! I finally made you blush!" He whispered and I stomped on his foot making him laugh

"Feisty as ever!" We both giggled forgetting about Juvia completely!

"THAT IS IT! JUVIA THINKS YOU NEED SOME SENSE SMASHED TO YOUR FACE!" She screamed and started running up to me with her petite fist! Before I could do anything I felt Gray's hands unwrap around me, I didn't really care, all I did was shut my eyes tight waiting for the impact! But nothing came! No push, no pain, nothing! I opened my eyes to see someome's back facing me. I tried to see the person's face and realized it was Gray!

He was holding Juvia's fist with one arm and Juvia had froze.

"G-Gray- Sa-sama?!"" Her trembling voice asked as Gray let go of her fist to turn around from the surprised girl.

"How can anyone get so abusive with a little bit of jealousy? Juvia, I admit you're my biggest fan but don't mess with these guys. Let me just warn you: if you mess with a friend, there is always a tougher, scarier one behind them." Gray stated coldly and walked back to my side.

"See Juvia!" I spoke to the frozen girl.

"My friends are always there for each other, even if there is a risk. Why? Because that's what true friends do!" Juvia turned around as if she was wiping her tears and looked back at me with a death glare plus a smirk.

"Oh yeah b*tch! Remember, I'm the most popular girl in Fairy Tail High! I'll get other kids to fight against you!" She stated now smiling to herself. Woah, this girl just doesn't pay attention! I turned to the audience (the nosey crowd!)

"Would you really wanna do that? Hmm? I mean check it out! My bro is the FT football manager! My cousin is the second most popular and the resident playboy!" I explained and heard a 'oi!' From Loke and chuckled.

"My best friend is a genius! My other bestie is the school's, Titania, school's prez, Fairy Tail's demon! MiraJane here is the hot supermodel! Cana is the school's toughest drinker! Natsu, is a freaking boxer! Sting? I'm guessing this idiot is the rich kid and third in line to popular central! Lisanna, the photographer and school's reporter! Finally, I'm friends with the most popular kid in FT… Do I need to continue? So you guys wanna mess with me now?" I finshed with a smile and turned to Juvia.

"I could become popular too, ya know?" I stated simply and heard slight gasps from the corners. So? Can't I become popular? I turned to Juvia who had a smirk all over her little face.

"Oh... So you think you can become popular huh? Juvia will leave your friends to tell you!" She said and walked off with these other girls!

Everyone started to scatter as I turned around to face my friends and raised a brow.

"So... What's the big deal?" I asked only to see everyone with either a I'm-so-sorry look or a what-have-you-done look.

"Um... Are you guys okay?" I asked while turning to Laxus and Loke, who were shaking their heads and pointing to Gray!

"Hey, no! Why do I have to tell her?!" He complained. Okay! I'm starting to get real annoyed! I put my hand on my hip and started tapping my foot impatiently!

DING! DONG! Oh great there goes the morning bell.

"Well, Gray seeing as you are the most popular kid and you've got the same lesson next, why don't you tell her? Oh and see you later Lucy!" Erza said and everyone else went away saying there goodbyes leaving me, speechless.

"Oi, you wanna be late for class or something?" I heard Gray's cold voice as he walked without me!

"H-Hey! Wait up!" I yelled running up to him... What's the big deal of becoming popular…?

**·*¡ ****¡*********·**

**Ritzy: There you go! Sorry it probs ain't the best! I was at my family friend's house yesterday! Dammit! They've got some real annoying kids! Those stupid Munchkins! But yeah! Thanks!**

**Gray: Munchkins?**

**Ritzy: Dude have you never watched Wizard of Oz? **

**Natsu: Wizard of who?**

**Ritzy: Oz?**

**Natsu: Bob?**

**Ritzy: No Oz!**

**Natsu: Lolz? **

**Ritzy: OZ OZ OZ! **

**Natsu: Oh Oz? Nah never.**

**Ritzy: *Slams head on to her table. ***

**·*¡ ****¡*****·**

_I don't need a weapon,_

_My friends are my power._

**·*¡ ****¡*********·**

**R****¡Tz¥ gal91 Out! ;P**


	5. Who invented these things!

**R****¡Tz¥ gal91 In! B-)**

**Ritzy: 'Sup guys? Updating~ Um... Thanks 4 the support and favs/follows/reviews! It's awesome knowing people are actually liking it! So thumbs up!**

**Gray: Is this chapter gonna be long?**

**Ritzy: TBH I really don't know!.But I'll try!**

**Lucy: Ritzygal91 doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**Ritzy: Yeah, yeah, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Chapter 5: Who the hell invented these things?: Lucy's P.O.V:**_

Urgh! Why won't that stubborn idiot just tell me?! We walked through the silent halls... Silent? But where are the fangirls?

"Hey! Gray, um... Why aren't there fangirls approaching you?" I asked peering into his face, dammit he looks sort of pissed!

"Huh? Oh that's 'cause of you." He stated not bothering to look at me! Geez! Why the heck is he ignoring me like this? What did I do sooooo bad?! Come on Lucy! Keep your cool!

"What did I do?" I asked, this time he glanced at me but didn't say anything! Okay! This isn't fair, I didn't do anything to him, maybe his fangirls, but what?

"Oi Gray! Are you ignoring me? Gray answer me!" I pleaded but he just sniggered! Right that's it!

"Hey Gray!" I shouted and grabbed his arm to face me. He did, but in another way: I was now pinned on a wall by Gray and gave me a cold look, no a glare instead, what's going on?!

"So when you can't get answers out of me you use force?" Gray whispered darkly, I gave him a glare but he ignored it.

"What did I do to you?! A minute ago we were laughing and now you're giving me glares?! Why?" I questioned loosening my grip and looking away from his eyes.

"Tch. Man, why do I need to explain everything?!" Gray teased with a slight chuckle and grabbed my wrist while pulling me to a near by storeroom and shut door.

"Now, where's the switch?" I heard him mutter, guess I should help, huh? So for a minute or so we frantically looked for the damn switch until I searched my way to a rectangular small shape! This has got to be it! However when I pressed it, I felt something warm and soft press it too! Okay, I'll admit, I'm a lil' freaked out now, I mean, what if it's a rat?! BUZZ! The light switched on filling the dark room with allowed me to see Gray an inch away from me and my hand on his ('cause of the switch!) Immediately I felt heat on my cheeks and saw Gray had a smirk on his face! Urgh, that idiot! I quickly took my hands away from his and looked down to my sneakers.

"S-Sorry..." I stuttered! Why am I stuttering? Seriously, stuttering is _not_ cool, man! Dammit, I looked back up to see his smirk had grew! He was about to say something when I interrupted quickly.

"Don't you dare bring it up!"

"Haha! Ok, ok! Right we only have 10 mins till the second bell goes for first period now listen." Gray chuckled, I decided not to say anything but nodd, I mean 10 minutes ain't a long time!

"First of all, I'm gonna act cold around you if you act so irresponsible! Do you even know what you got yourself into?!" He yelled and I raised a brow.

"Then tell me, lover boy!" I exclaimed, damn! I'm real impatient when people won't talk straight!

"Tch. How did you think I became popular?"

"'Cause of your looks, I mean you are kinda...urgh! Cute..." I admitted knowing there was a huge grin on the idiot's face!

"Awwww! Thanks! Don't fall in love with me that quick! But no! You become popular with the popular test!" I did feel an urge to punch him but I was more interested on what he said at the end.

"The popular-whatnow?"

"Tch. The POPULAR TEST idiot!"

"Pop-u-lar test?! Who the heck invented that crap!" I mean, who'd do that!

"Geez! Whisper! Anyway, the thing is you got to pass 5 tests of your choice apart from the 5th one, the 5th one is always the fear test."

"Okay then, pass five tests including the scary one and hey, got a ticket to popular central! So what's the big deal?"

"Sheesh. It ain't that easy! If you fail one of them and hey pressto! You get put into the bottom, meaning confiscating your popular central ticket and leaving you stranded on a deserted island!"

"Aww no! I want my popular central ticket!"

"You're missing the point cutie! One mistake and you're a 'sore loser'; it'd take a lot of courage to compete again!" Gray said serious now... So it's such a big deal, huh?

"How many have failed it...?" I asked with a glimpse if worry.

"Well I guess a lot! But all your friends have passed it so you...should." Gray answered unsure himself...

"Gray, how did you become the most popular guy in the school?" I questioned him seriously; there must be a twist to it because obviously you can't just become the popular kid with the same test!

"Um... I can't tell you." He replied looking away from me. Can't tell me? What?

"Why?!" I enquired, dammit this guy just leaves me so curious!

"...I just can't!"

"Oh! Come on, tell!" I shouted impatiently! Gray grabbed my shoulders and looked into my chocolate orbs for a minute.

"No." He replied firmly! Dammit!

"But-"

"No!" He repeated, I opened my mouth to say something but his grip got tighter and soon I was getting lost in his onyx eyes! DING DONG! The bell went which snapped us out of our wonderlands. Gray opened the door and started to head out but I grabbed his arm first.

"Gray, I will find out because you will say it somehow." I whispered and then let go of him.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Gray's P.O.V**_

"Gray, I will find out because you will say it somehow." Luce whispered to me then let go of my arm. Dammit! This girl is _way too_ dangerous; I mean that sounded like a threat! Cool and natural Gray, _act_ cool and natural!

"Haha, sounds like a challenge, ya know let's have a bet 'kay?" I chuckled walking away (trembling inside!) I saw Mr. Bickslow waiting for the remaining students to show up. I rushed up to him with Lucy hoping he'd let us off.

"You little- Oh you're the new kid…Um… Lucy Heartfillia! I'll accept your lateness but Mr. Fullbuster, Why are you late?" Sir asked me sharply. Damn, teacher sometimes I wonder why he became a history teacher and not a cop!

"Well Mr. Bickslow it's 'cause-" I was saying until a certain blonde interrupted me _again_!

"Cuz I got lost! Sorry Mr. B, I don't think it would happen again!" Lucy exclaimed in a cheery and cute tone? I raised a brow at her performance and tried to swallow my laughter. I guess Luce must have noticed this cause she grabbed my hand and tugged me into the classroom. I looked away from her and saw the whole class looking at us, including a certain blue haired girl! Dammit, I could see the anger build up in her after seeing my hand in Lucy's! I quickly let go of her hand and left Lucy confused then I pointed at Juvia. Lucy gave a quick nodd and I walked to my seat next to the _now_ happy Juvia!

"Ok! Settle down now! Right, so we've got a new student!" Mr Bickslow shouted and now was looking at the dangerous blonde.

"Wassup? Lucy Heartfillia, age 17." Luce quickly stated and in a instant there were whispers all over the place.

"Hey! That's the girl who nearly broke a kids arm this morning!"

"It's that hottie who scared Juvia to death!"

"Isn't her brother Laxus Dreyer and her cousin: Loke Stellar?!"

"Gosh, she's so lucky!" Yeah it is that Lucy who's gonna take part in the popular test! Why did she even say that?!

"Oi! Shut up! That includes you too: Angel and Juvia" Mr Bickslow pointed at the two girls who sat next to me.

"Ya know, it's about time we changed seats! Everyone get up!" Sir yelled as all the kids groaned. Tch. I glanced at Lucy, who was leaning on a empty desk and gazing into wonderland.

"Now, Miss. Heartfillia, I see you already know Mr. Fullbuster so why don't you sit next to him!" Sir then pointed at the very back seat, in the corner, next to the window! I'm so taking the window seat! I glanced at Lucy who was thinking the same thing. Sorry Luce but I'm getting that window seat!

"Yes sir!" We both replied and dashed to the window seat, I'm not gonna lose it to Lucy! I swiftly jumped into the seat near the window and crossed my arms with my legs on the table. Lucy groaned as she plopped herself onto the chair next to me, Lucy Nill - Gray 1! I winked at her, showing her her my charming smile. Should of guessed it wouldn't work on her 'cause she instantly smirked and BANG: left a bump on my head!

"Ow!" I shouted, guess I was right about her being dangerous: she damaged my precious head!

"Right! Now get out your books! We're studying the Tudors!" Mr Bickslow announced. I got my book out of my bag and gazed at the window. Why should _I_ care about history, they're all dead anyway?! I felt a poke on my arm from Lucy but when I turned around she was focussing on the lesson, strange...Looking back to the window, I noticed a note:

_Why does Mr.B dress up as a purple knight?- Lucy :)_

I chuckled slightly as I wrote a note myself and poked her:

_Beats me. Guess he's REALLY enthusiastic about History! -Gray ;)_

After Lucy read the note she smiled slightly and wrote another note, we did that for the whole lesson really

_Haha, guess a bit too enthusiastic! Anyway what's this bet 'bout? -Lucy :)_

_The bet, huh? Let's see, if you can't make me tell you how I became popular then you've got to answer some of my questions! -Gray :}_

_Oh, really now? Fine if I can, you've got to do me a favour! –Lucy ;P_

_Haha, we'll see... -Gray ;)_

And at that we ended the note passing, class would've been boring if it weren't for Luce! She kept poking me randomly; scribbling on my work; stomping on my feet! Damn idiot! I'm starting to think she's worse then Juvia. Naah I take it back, _nothing _is worse then a stalking Juvia! DING DONG! The bell automatically interrupted my thoughts as I started to gather my stuff and sir instantly dismissing us.

"So Gray, what we got next?" Lucy asked slyly with a smirk as I gulped: this is gonna be a real _long_ day!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Natsu's P.O.V:**_

Urgh! Maths: I hate it! All the algebra, equations and the mumble-jumbles! I slumped into my seat, near the window, maybe if I had a partner sitting next to me things could've got interesting but hey right now I'm alone with the spare chair! I was about to turn to the window when I noticed a familiar blonde coming into class with the ice princess! Wait isn't that…Lucy? Hmmmm… The girl who would've punched the most popular girl in school, on her second day; the girl who came looking like a freak just to please gramps; the blonde who's got everyone's attention at the moment.

"Okay everyone this is-" Miss was saying until Lucy interrupted her.

"This is Lucy Heartfillia aged 17 and would've liked to introduce herself!" Luce barked but still smiling! Wow this girl's got some nerve. I glanced at the stupid teacher; her eye was twitching slightly out of irritation: Haha go Luce!

"Um… Well yes! Well your seat is over there Miss Heartfillia!" The teacher pointed at the empty seat next to me and turned away to write on the board. What? Me! Yay! A partner and a badass one at that too! Luce walked over to me with her brow raised and a smile and then chucked her bag underneath the table while tossing herself to her seat.

"Hey Luce!" I greeted with my signature grin!

"Wassup Natsu?" She casually replied! But I really wouldn't have expected a reply like 'H-hello N-Natsu-san' and then faint straight after but she isn't like that. Lucy will surprise you at the least expected times! She's doing a lot of that and it's only been two days!

"Right, start reading your textbooks with your partners!" Miss yelled, guessing she's still annoyed with Lucy! Instantly Luce spun on her chair to face me with a smirk.

"Hey Natsu, are you and Gray frenemies?" Luce asked suspiciously. Frenmies like friend and enemies huh? Honestly I'd love to admit we're total enemies but we're really not…

"To be honest Luce, I really don't know. Why?" I asked curiously. Immediately a dark aura twisted itself around Luce and a glimpse of evil flashed in her eyes! This girl might just be… Dangerous!

"Oh, is that right? Then how about you and me partner up to play lil' tricks on him?!" Lucy inquired with her little smirk growing. Instantly I started glowing with excitement!

"Now you're talkin' my language! Tricks on the Ice block are my specialty!" I replied. Maybe Maths isn't going to be that boring anymore, now that I've got a flaxen haired partner…Wait! Why does she wanna prank the ice block?

"Hey Luce." I said to the blonde who was currently reading the textbook…Can people actually read that confusing shit?

"Hmmm?" Lucy answered without eye contact _again_!

"Why _do_ you wanna prank the ice princess?" Instantaneously she looked into my inky eyes looking serious but then raised a brow.

"Why so curious? Anyway it's 'cause we made a bet." She answered looking back to the textbook. Is it me or did she try to cover up her seriousness?

"A bet, huh?" I repeated raising an eyebrow slightly. Lucy chuckled with _(still)_ no eye contact!

"Yep! It's about how he became popular. I mean I'm not dumb, there's got to be a difference in the tests on how to become the most popular! So the plan is to annoy him so he can tell me. Plus if he does he's gotta do me a favor but if I can't make him tell me then I gotta answer some of Gray's lil' questions!" She replied. But she could always…

"You really wanna do this, huh? Hey Luce I could always tell you or I could just tell you now!" I exclaimed.

"The thing is Natsu that's cheating and why not ask Mr. Most Popular himself!" She answered looking at me _now_! So Lucy likes to play fair.

"Luce I dunno about your past. But all I know is that you try to put a cold side to yourself sometimes but Luce I dunno about your past. But all I know is that you try to put a cold side to yourself sometimes but you really are the kindest and bravest person I've met so far." I stated with a smile to the speechless girl who looked like she was holding back tears.

"Is it t-that obvious…N… Natsu… Thank you for helping me and you ain't that bad…" Luce stuttered while smiling sweetly.

"Haha well that's what friends are for! Now let the fun commence!" I announced sheepishly and Lucy giggled. I quickly scrunched up a piece of paper and chucked it at Ice brain.

"Ow!" He shouted looking towards the direction of where the paper ball came from, only to find me and Lucy with our tongues sticking out! Haha take that ice-idiot! Gray only raised a brow while chuckling and focused back to his work! IGNORED!?Right, Ice princess, game on! Luce is gonna win this bet!

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

_**Time skip to: End of the school day: Gray's P.O.V:**_

Dammit! That Flamebrain and a certain blonde is gonna pay! There hasn't been ten minutes today without a prank on me! I mean, come on! First the pranks were small like paper balls but then they got bigger! I'm so gonna kill Flamebreath and probably Luce, urgh! The art class trick was the worst! They dropped a bucket of purple paint on me, and then covered me with confetti! It was bad when Squinty eyes played tricks on me but now the devil _had to_ join him: you try doing the math! Flamebrain plus Lucy equals the ultimate team: it's not fair! Okay Gray, keep your cool in front of others! I quickly washed myself up and went to the student president's office and where I found a certain scarlet haired demon!

"Um… Hey Erza, do you know where Natsu and Lucy is?" I asked trying to forget about the evil vibe she was giving off.

"Um Gray! They're at room 3 doing knows who knows what!" Erza giggled?! Okay Erza isn't such a great actress I mean it's obvious that she's hiding something but when the word 'doing who knows what' sunk in I went rage mode and I'm normally always stay cool. I said my thanks to Erza and stomped my way to room 3! If Natsu has hurt Lucy or anything like that then I'll kill him!

"NATSU!" I yelled while slamming the door open. SPLASH! A hot liquid splashed on my body! HOT! I opened my eyes to see Flamebrain and Lucy laughing out loud! My jaw dropped, this was a s-set up!

"GOTTCHA!" The two shouted as water slowly slid of my body.

"W-why?" I managed to whisper. Damn water wouldn't cool off!

"Why? Cuz we wanted to clear up the paint we splashed on ya, ice block and…" The pinky explained while gesturing to Lucy at the end. So that means Erza was lying! I'm so gonna kill her… Actually maybe I won't she's too vicious!

"And because you still have to tell me!" Luce giggled and the ruffled my wet raven hair. I guess I'll just have to give up but…

"Why hot water?" I asked now back to my normal self.

"Cuz I like hot stuff and that you don't!" Pinky exclaimed which got me annoyed!

"Fine I give up! Who knows, you might start stalking me next! And you: Pinky, you looking for a fight?!" I announced shifting near Natsu.

"Hahaha bring it!" He replied and we both went for punch when suddenly some grabbed both of us. Lucy! Man, did she look pissed!

"Hey! No fighting!" She yelled and turned to Natsu.

"Thanks Natsu for your help!" Luce thanked and hugged him! Why him? You're supposed to hug m-! Wait! I'm not jealous, not again! Lucy turned to me after the hug and I glanced at Flamebrain; his cheeks had a tint of pink on them!

"And Gray, remember our lil' bet? Come on, you're taking me home!" She announced while dragging me out by my shirt! No! This is the second version of Erza!

"Hey! Wait! Help me bro!" I begged to Pinky who simply shook his head with laughter.

"Sorry man! No can do!" He replied! Urgh! I'm gonna kill that idiot next time I see him!

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

_**Time skip to 15 minutes:**_

We were walking in a park, hmmm this is the way to my house. Oh well! I took a glance at Luce, she was strangely quiet and hadn't said a word since she dragged me out of school. I was about to say something but I guess Lucy spoke first.

"Hey, Gray aren't you cold. I mean we dropped water on you and um.. you're half naked!" Lucy mumbled the last bit while looking away. I smirked.

"Oh, checking me out, were ya? And naahh I'm used to it!" I teased, this should start a conversation! But all she did was chuckle and give me a playful punch. What's wrong with her?

"So don't you wanna know how I became popular?" I asked gazing at her and she quickly faced me with a serious look.

"Well I guess you have to! Never make a bet with me, Fullbuster!" She responded sheepishly while ruffling her own hair. Did she just change her mood completely?

"Well yeah… Wait no! No one tells Gray Fullbuster what to do!" I exclaimed, shaking my hands in front of my face! Real smooth Gray, real smooth (!) Lucy giggled and sat down on a nearby bench, so I sat down next to her. Luce quickly spun on her seat to face me with interest: so she's serious, huh?

"Okay so… What I'm gonna tell you right now you've got to promise not to do it yourself!" I ordered while moving my finger up and down like I was lecturing a lil' kid! Who am I kidding she won't agree to promise like this! Gray, why the heck do you always mess up in front of her?! I broke myself from my thoughts only to see Luce with one brow raised.

"Yesh daddy! I pwomise to be a good gwurl!" Lucy responded in a babyish voice: In a result I face palmed myself! Dammit, this girl knows how to make a complete idiot of me!

"Haha, Gray I ain't a four year old! Anyway it depends on what it is!" Lucy chuckled while smiling. I sighed: why have I got a bad feeling about this!

"Right… As I said before: you can become popular with the popular test however if you wanna be… The _most_ popular, then you've gotta complete the 99.9 test…" I said waiting for a gasp but instead I got a laugh!

"Ahahaha! Who the hell invented these things man?! I mean the 99_.9_ test! Wait! Does that mean 99 tests or 100…?" Lucy asked while laughing! Well, this girl is known for her unexpected surprises!

"No cutie! It's over-exaggerated!" I replied and she simply pouted. Typical.

"Anyway, you have to do a lot of tests not the ones you choose; of course you still do those but you also get different ones! The thing is if you fail one of the tests then you automatically become second most popular but if you lose two of them then… straight down! All the popularity you would have gained goes down, just like that." I explained seriously. Luce's expression looked lost as she picked up her hand and flicked my forehead making me immediately me yell a 'ow!'

"Why so serious? If I fail I can always do the 99.9 test again…right?" She replied but was now unsure herself when she saw me shaking my head.

"Thing is if you fail two tests you won't be able to take any other popularity test again…" I whispered. Dammit! Why the heck did she get herself into this mess anyway! At this rate she will lose all her self-confidence!

"Hey Gray about the favor." Luce started saying. Oh right the favor I owe her! I nodded understandingly but she quickly flicked my forehead again!

"First of all STOP BEING SO SERIOUS! It's ruining the atmosphere! Secondly I'm gonna do these tests: the Artistic one, football, fighting, fear, and singing! Third of all the favor is to help me at the singing test…" Luce announced! What?

"I don't sing."

"Yes you do! Everyone loved you!"

"Everyone _loves _me. Anyway why do you need help on that! It's just-"

"Look, I've got a bad feeling about it! So I need your help!" She interrupted!

"Fine…"

"Yay! Now I have a real chance!" Luce cheered.

"You do know by choosing those tests you'd be going against some of the toughest students?" I asked, it's not that I don't believe in her it's… just that I don't want to see her weak…

"Tell me something I don't know?!" Lucy chuckled as she got up and gestured at me to keep on walking. You don't know a lot Luce.

"Well for the Artistic mumble-jumble you're gonna face Reedus Jonah: Man, is he real good at sketching. For fear: you'll be facing your… well biggest fear! For fighting you'll be facing N-Natsu Dragneel-" I was explaining before she interrupted me (Lucy has a _real_ bad habit of interrupting!)

"Gray! Chill, I already know and anyway believe in me man! I also have talked to Natsu! See the thing is I don't want to face him, or Elfman or-" This time it was _my_ turn to cut off Lucy.

"Or me! For the footie test you're gonna need to face me. So you

gonna quit now?" I asked teasingly. Lucy is definitely not the type to give up before it's even started but she can't afford to lose to Juvia, it's tough to act cool when you see another kid lose at that idiot test but being popular allows me to keep a mask on. It lets people see my cover and not the real me and my scars.

"Yeah and I also know that Flare Corona is my competition in singing." Lucy stated avoiding my teasing question.

"Oi! You're avoiding the point! You're up against me and Natsu! And last time I checked I don't wanna lose!" I declared while grabbing her arm to stop. I lied: of course I don't wanna win but I got to give her some competition to raise her game! She turned around with a smirk on her face. Now I have a real bad feeling about tomorrow!

"Thanks for stopping me or I would've missed my own apartment!" She replied walking to her apartment door. Wait! I know this place! I quickly looked down the street, only to see my own house!

"Well, well, well. Looks like we're neighbors Miss. Heartfillia!" I proclaimed walking way with my hands in my pockets.

"I won't lose Gray; I've got something to prove. Even if that means going against the whole school." I heard Luce speak and then heard her door slam. Naaw. I don't plan on you losing and yeah let's see how powerful you actually are. I opened my midnight blue door quietly and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm home Ultear!" I shouted but I saw her sitting at the mahogany table with her head in her hands. What happened? Ultear is 22 and a famous (well near to famous) lawyer so that's how we live seeing how Ultear won't let me work!

"Sis? What's wrong?" I asked with concern as I rushed up to her, this time she heard me and lifted her head. I instantly noticed that her ochre colored eyes were filled with tears!

"G-Gray!" Ultear shrieked as she came and hugged me. I quietly stroked her plum hair. Honestly I was bursting in anger, I couldn't wait to beat the crap outta the guy who made my sister cry but at times like this it's just good to wait and listen…

•***¡**** ¡*•**

_**Time skip: 10 minutes:**_

After 10 minutes of sobbing, Ultear raised her head to face me with a weak smile.

"H-He was here…" Ultear trailed off while walking to the living room.

"Again? ... Why won't he leave us alone?!" I shouted to Ultear but she just stopped in her tracks and hesitated to say something.

"He knows- …He's family, Gray." She whispered and walked into the living room while I stomped upstairs.

I threw my bag next to the bed and swiftly changed out of my jeans and t-shirt into my boxers then flung myself onto my bed.

"Family, huh? Sure doesn't act like it…" I whispered and fell asleep without knowing it.

•***¡**** ¡*•**

_**Next time:**_

"_**What are you doing here?!"…**_

"_**You can't do it!"…**_

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

**My thanks to these people! :**

**Followers:**

**_Cupcake2003_**

**_GraceShipperlol_**

**_Hakurei no Miko_**

**_Inukazh_**

**_JadeHeartlock_**

**_JollyRancherYum219_**

**_Marcella153_**

**_Mia Anime_**

**_Queene Rose_**

**_StitchedSanity_**

**_TwerkingPandah_**

**_belle ride_**

**_fairytaillover416_**

**_flowerpower1611_**

**_kerippi_**

**_laluheartfillia21_**

**_laurettascookies_**

**_me2d-day_**

**_micar_**

**_yumehimeneverdies_**

**_Favorite:_**

**_Cupcake2003_**

**_FanFictionAddict2.0_**

**_GraceShipperlol_**

**_Hakurei no Miko_**

**_Inukazh_**

**_JadeHeartlock_**

**_Kaijerah1718_**

**_ .744_**

**_TwerkingPandah_**

**_flowerpower1611_**

**_laluheartfillia21_**

**_micar_**

**_yumehimeneverdies_**

**_Reviews_**

**_Hakurei no Miko_**

**_ .744_**

**_Kaijerah1718_**

**_micar_**

**_zin-chan-luvs-u_**

**_Jadeheartlock_**

**_Kerippi_**

**_Scarlet Forest_**

**_yumehimeneverdies_**

**Please tell me if I've missed anyone! Oh and I tried to reduce the swearing: **_**yumehimeneverdies**_

**And guys my school is opening soon so I'll be a bit slower to update!**

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

_Keep trying,_

_Keep believing,_

_Be happy,_

_Don't get discouraged:_

_And things will work out eventually._

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

**R¡Tz¥ gal91 Out! ;P**


	6. Surprise

**R¡Tz¥ gal91 Here! B-)**

**Ritzy: Yo! Wassup?! For a start, **_**so sorry for my very late update! Stupid school, just as I come back they announce a surprise test! Urgh! I'll try to update though!**_**Thanks so much to the reviewers/Favourites/Followers and even you secret viewers for your support and well reading my FanFic! **

_**Anime gal:**_** Thanks so much! But I'm not really good honestly sometimes I doubt my writing is even near to good: true fact! Thanks doh! ;P**

_**yumehimeneverdies**_**: I know right! It sucks big time! Nd lucky you! ;P**

_**micar**_**: Thanks! Nd you'll just have to wait and see who this 'he' is! :P **

**Alright, Enjoy! **

•***¡****¡*********•**

**Chapter 6: Surprise: Normal P.O.V:**

A certain blonde woke up with a good night's sleep however 3 doors away a raven haired teen couldn't sleep as comfortably. Gray's thoughts kept him awake: thoughts about Lucy; thoughts about Ultear and a familiar male; thoughts about what tomorrow will bring. But hey knowing the cool, playboy Gray he went asleep later not bothered with these troublesome thoughts. Anyway, Lucy woke up at 7: still remembering what happened yesterday morning because of her laziness! She brushed her teeth; had a good relaxing shower; wrapped a featherlike towel around her body and skipped out of her bathroom.

"Now… What to wear…" Lucy mumbled to herself while resting her chin on her hand. She looked into her closet and found a pink and black Chicago vest top and black jeggings. Lucy also picked a black and pink superman cap; she tied a bit of her hair to the side again; mascara; lightly put on pink lipstick; her Nike trainers; her 11-keyed gold and silver necklace and gold studs in her ears.

"Right, perfect!" She exclaimed as Lucy pranced her way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

•***¡****¡*•**

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

I started to make toast for breakfast, yeah I _am_ going to eat breakfast today… Hopefully! I put the piece of bread in the toaster and waited for it to, ya know, pop out! It's kinda weird, I have an uneasy feeling today but that's not gonna change my decision… I guess it's a risk I gotta take if I wanna show Juvia what's right and what's wrong. It's not like I really wanna become popular because last time I checked I don't give a f*** what people think… Do I? But there is Gray…

"Wait! Why am I even thinking about that freaking playboy! Urgh! Lucy don't you dare fall for him, ya know he's just using you!" I screamed to myself feeling quite mental for arguing with myself. Yeah, he's just using you and maybe this feeling isn't love but friendship… Yeah it probably is… Please! Please let this feeling be friendship! Pop! The damn toaster broke me away from my weird thoughts. I started to hum one of my favourite songs: A heart can save the world by Tinie Tempah ft. Emeli Sandé, I guess that song gave me hope and strength…

"You know what! I'm not gonna let a stupid test or a certain blunette ruin today! Today I feel awesome, I feel fresh and new." I announced to myself and gave a punch to the air. So after quickly spreading butter on my toast, I was seconds away from biting my buttery breakfast when: DING DONG! The stupid bell rang! Why?! Why is someone interrupting my breakfast?! DING DONG!

"Urgh! Shut up! I'm comin'!" **(A.N Sorry if that's um… slightly disturbing… )**I shouted annoyed. I put down my toast and stomped my way to the door cursing whoever was behind it and angrily opened the damn door.

"What!" I shouted without looking at the person. Immediately my mouth curved into a 'O' shape. The guy (yes a teenage boy) was wearing a light grey hoody; a midnight blue shirt under it; light powder blue jeans and black adidas samba trainers. I looked up to the guy's face: Urgh! Really? Seriously? Raven black hair, onyx eyes and a 'charming' smile. Huh, this guy doesn't give up does he?

"Hey Luce." Gray said as he winked at me and walked into _my _apartment! I shut the door, crossed my arms and glared at Mr I'm real great!

"Oh, Hey Bad-boy, sorry I kinda forgot when I told you to come in!" I exclaimed walking into the kitchen again with Gray following me with a chuckle!

"Haha, sorry! I was passing by with my motorbike when I heard mad shouts coming from your house. Guessing you hadn't left for school and you're gonna be late if you walk so I decided to take you along with me…" Gray trailed off. I instantly noticed he wasn't giving me eye contact and hadn't had the usual smirk smeared all over his face. He's lying. Yeah it's kinda obvious he's lying but then again it's kinda sweet that he came all the way to my house to pick _me_ up…

"So how do you know I'll come along with ya?" I asked with a brow raised as he dropped his self on a chair nearby.

"Dunno… Most girls would be squealing and probably would've fainted by now but you're not most girls so…" He trailed off _again_, I smiled and ruffled his hair while I walked back to my buttery toast! I was about to chomp it up _but_ Gray started talking _again_!

"So where are your parents?" He asked still shocked by my kindness.

"My parents huh? They-… I live alone so yeah my apartment." I whispered.

•***¡****¡*•**

_**Gray's P.O.V:**_

So she doesn't like talking about them, huh? Though I can clearly see she lives alone. I glanced around the kitchen: it was tiled with black glittery cracked tiles and well, was a tidy place! I saw a mahogany cupboard and on top of it were a lot of framed pictures turned around apart from two: One was picture of two young boys and a girl between them. One of the boys had platinum blonde hair and had one of his arms rested on his nape; the other was on the other side with strawberry blonde hair and a lollipop in his mouth; the girl in the middle had a huge grin on her face, with blonde hair and chocolate orbs and was hugging the two boys… Is that, Sting, Loke and Lucy when they were younger?! Haha they look cute. Can't wait for Loke and Sting to see this! The other picture however had a lady probably in her early 30's and had soft brown eyes and blonde hair tied up in a bun, she also wore a pink gown. This lady looks a lot like Luce! Her… mother? I glanced at Luce, she was in a deep thought and had frozen with her piece of toast. I came to her house to pick her up, ya know, give her some sort of advice about the tests but now it looks like I've distracted her instead.

"Hey Luce…" I said walking up to her slowly, she looked up at me startled but kindly.

"I dunno what happened with your family but I'm not gonna ask you about it, I'll let you tell me when you want." I said now close to her as I put one hand on her shoulder.

"H-How do you know I'll t-tell you." She whispered stuttering as she was peering into my onyx eyes for an answer and I just smiled.

"I'll know, I've got a feeling we've gotten closer like friends." I stated, weirdly, my chest suddenly starts to hurt when I said friends but a faint smile approached Lucy's pink lips, and yeah I was drowning in those shiny, chocolate eyes. Dammit I wanted to look away but I couldn't! Somehow (after a minute or so) I glanced at the clock. Shit!

"Hey! Let's go now or we'll be late!" I exclaimed grabbing onto Lucy's hand and dashed for the door.

"My breakfast!" Luce wailed. I chuckled and felt a punch of pain on my back! Ow! We rushed out of her apartment and headed to my motorbike with the words: Gray in printed on it. Cool huh? Quickly, I chucked her a helmet and jumped on. Lucy did the same and she wrapped her arms around my waist. Thump. Thump! Urgh! Why the hell my heart pounding?!

"Hold on tight oh by the way you're looking great cutie!" I exclaimed with a smirk. Glancing at the mirror I saw Luce had a tint of pink on her cheeks. Haha, another point to the great Gray!

•***¡****¡*•**

_**Time skip: At Fairy Tail High.**_

We _just_ made it through the silver gate before slamming close.

"We've gotta change this routine!" Lucy panted and laughed while looking at me.

"Yeah, we should- Wait does that mean I picking you up every morning?" I asked completely shocked. Does she want me to? Lucy smiled and patted my back.

"Haha. Come on Gray, the others are waiting for us!" She laughed and walked on .Chuckling slightly, I ran towards her and we walked to the gang.

"Hey Luce!" Pinky greeted as he slung his arm over Lucy's nape.

"Hey Natsu, Mira, Laxus, Loke, Levy-chan, Lisanna!" Lucy greeted and each of them greeted her.

•***¡****¡*•**

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

I looked around our group… Someone's missing no more than a someone it's more like some people are missing. Oh yeah! Where is our school prez and Sting? I looked at Gray who stood in front of me with his 'cool &amp; cold' look!

"Hey Gray, Where's Erza and Sting?" I asked curiously and Gray chuckled?

"Knowing Erza she's probably with the student council deputy: Jellal." He replied and explained how they're always working together and going out on dinners!

"Haha, so do you think there's something going on between them?" I asked slyly. Scarlet haired demon and a guy with blue hair and a tattoo near his eye… Hmm interesting!

"Maybe… But they still need to confess to each other so…" Gray trailed off; I wonder if there is a girl he truly likes, what I mean is that there must be a girl he's been crushing on. It can't be me 'cause I'm just… Just part of a dare… Why the hell am I feeling disappointed?! It's not like I like Gray… right? Dammit, the atmosphere between us just got gloomy.

"And um… about Sting he's-" Gray was saying until he glanced behind me and raised a brow: if only _I_ had noticed this!

"Sting is… where?" I asked kinda annoyed seriously if you're gonna say something finish it off! I was about to shout at him but a pair of arms wrapped around my neck and I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

"So Lucy how come you haven't talked to me yet?" Tch. This guy never learns.

"Well Sting when did you start hugging me?" I asked with a brow raised and I heard a slight chuckle.

"When? I used to hug you all the time in Sabertooth." He stated while he hugged me tighter. I glanced at Gray: seriously I felt like laughing and teasing him. Man, he's so easy to read: I could tell irritation had filled him up!

"Yeah, in your dreams Sting! Now can you let me go?" I questioned and Sting gave out a sigh while he let go of me.

"Ya know you've changed again; things getting worse?" He inquired seriously; I just nodded and turned to Gray who had a curious look on his face.

"If you guys are done with your flirt session then-" He was saying until I interrupted him… _Again!_ ;)

"Flirt session? Someone's jealous…!" I whistled and saw the anger fume from him as I tried to swallow my laughter!

"Only in your dreams cutie and you've got company." Gray answered with a smirk but pointed at a direction of girls. I followed his gaze only to find the 'Water works' (and no, I have no idea who came up with the weird name!) The water works: Juvia (Love-sick b***), Angel (Dreamer) Flare Corona (Little red), Meredy (Pink haired), Mary Hughes (Sadist). Yep that's about it! They strutted their selves to our group like they were royals or something with dirty looks; ya know we're not peasants!

"Well look who it is: Princess Peach and her dumb mushrooms, but Juvia is not including you Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed. And I _had_ to laugh! A) Princess Peach and Mushroom?! B) Not Gray? Seriously this girl needs some serious help!

"Haha! You're a funny girl Juvia. But try not to push the limit." I warned with a glare and _was_ about to walk away when…

"I don't get what you're laughing at goldilocks soon you'll be squashed to the bottom like a fly! You _are_ going to lose the popular test!" I heard Flare declare. I _am _going to lose the test? Who the f*** is she to declare my fate?! I started stomping my way to them but a felt a hand on my shoulder for me to stop. I turned my head to see Erza and Jellal behind me. I did try to speak but Erza just nodded and slightly pushed me back.

"Lucy isn't going to lose. Lucy has us, her friends and even if you try she's still going to beat you all. I think we had this conversation before, am I correct?" Erza stated and I think I heard Juvia snicker. The nerve of that blunette!

"Even if she does, she won't beat Juvia." Angel said as she stepped forward.

"Yeah! Lucy can't beat Juvia she has to enter the 99.9 test!" Meredy said with hope and pride.

•***¡****¡*•**

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

Both gangs were getting annoyed while Lucy was giggling to herself. You see our little mischievous blonde could have been thinking of many things to say but was waiting for the right moment.

"So what if my sis isn't going to beat the blunette! She's still gonna become popular!" Laxus declared, stomping his foot forward.

"Yeah! Lulu isn't going down so easily, she's one strong girl!" Loke stated with anger crawling behind him. Now the whole group was standing against the water works but Lucy was getting annoyed. Why wasn't anyone suggesting her doing the 99.9 test?! It wasn't fair. She was about to finally blurt it out when our raven haired teen finally stepped forward coldly.

"Ya see Juvia, Luce isn't going to lose. She can't. If she wants she can take the 99.9 test but still she won't fall, why? 'Cause she's got courage and bravery. No one in this school has challenged you directly as her. No one before imagined anyone taking you on. But hey in three days Luce is already popular all she needs is to complete the tests. So she can't lose because we all believe in her and I guess I do too." Gray explained coldly. Lucy's heart stated to beat real fast as questions circled her head: why was he protecting her? Why was he so confident in her? You see, this irritated Lucy more; she wasn't exactly the most patient girl in the world!

"Juvia… Juvia doesn't believe in Lucy!" The blunette shouted out as she turned to Lucy with a deathly (very deathly) glare. "Juvia hates you! You can't possibly even come near Juvia's position without taking the 99.9 test! So which test you taking princess peachy? 99.9 test or the popular test?!" She spat out with anger. It's official: everyone at this point wanted to beat the hell outta Juvia that is everyone apart from Gray. Gray didn't bother, he knew Lucy had something up her sleeve and if not then… He'd burst.

"Honestly Juvia, I don't care if you hate me, I'm too busy loving the people who love me. As for the tests well it's an easy answer! The 99.9 test!" The blonde announced cheerfully while everyone's jaws dropped.

•***¡****¡*•**

_**Gray's P.O.V:**_

… What? … What…

IS SHE MAD?! When I said "if she wants she can take the 99.9 test" I didn't really mean it! That girl is so annoying, even after I explained the stupid consequences; I ruffled my hair in annoyance.

•***¡****¡*•**

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

None of them could believe what the blonde female had just said; of course Lucy wanted to laugh her head off because of the expressions facing her but that would just ruin the moment so she simply gave a smile.

"What?" Lucy asked innocently and cutely. Gray raised a brow as he noticed her act and mentally laughed: Lucy could sure be surprising and he smiled which Lucy noticed and blushed slightly.

•***¡****¡*•**

_**Next time:**_

_**I don't need anyone's pity but support….**_

_**If that's how she's gonna play then let's have a shot at this game…**_

•***¡****¡*•**

**So that's about it! Okay let me just say this: updating fast as before will probs not be happening cuz of school but I will update… Eventually! Don't lose hope in me!**

•***¡****¡*•**

_Let life surprise you._

•***¡****¡*•**

**R¡Tz¥ gal91 Out! ;P**


	7. Promise me this

**Ritzygal91 Here! B-)**

**Ritzy: Sup guys?! And before you um... kill me for not updating then blame it on school! Seriously it's doing my head in! End of year tests and stuff! Geez, there should be a law on that many tests! Oh yeah I've just made an instagram account with a friend: fairytail_neko. Check it out and if you can follow, It would be a big help! Thanks! Still I've got an end of year test in 2 weeks on Maths! Urgh! Maths, I hate it the most! I'm gonna try my best though!**

**Juvia: Haha, that's reminding Juvia on the 99.9 test and how Lucy is going to fail! HAHA FAIL LOVE RIVAL!**

**Ritzy &amp; Lucy: Oi!**

**Ritzy: I'm so not gonna fail... hopefully...**

**Lucy: I'm totally not failing unless you plan to...**

**Erza: CHEATING IS NOT ALLOWED JUVIA! **

**Gray: Juvia I will murder you if you hurt Lucy! **

**Juvia: Urgh! Juvia will win: the test and Gray-sama!**

**Natsu: *sweatdrops* She never learns. Ritzygal91 doesn't own Fairy Tail! **

**Ritzy: Oh Thanks Natsu! And please for goodness sake SHUT IT JUVIA!**

**Everyone: *eyes widen, steps back***

**Ritzy: Uhm... ON WIV DA STORY!**

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**Promise me this****…**

_**Natsu's P.O.V:**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She plans to do what! ... Wait! Why am I so shocked?! I shoulda seen that coming! Heh, this girl never fails to surprise! I walked through the gang and to Lucy, quickly resting my arm around her neck. Of course she was taken aback by this and faintly BLUSHED?! Can girl like her blush? Oh wow she looks sweet when blushing!

"If that's what you want Luce then guess we'll just have to support you not argue, right?" I said while nodding at the others who looked shocked at my kindness. What? Aren't I usually kind?

"Natsu…T-Thanks Natsu!" The blonde beamed as a smile approached her lips and her eyes sparkled. Surprise huh?

"So sis!" Laxus started, "How come you didn't tell me that you and Natsu are together?" What! Together! I glanced at Lucy who went red as a tomato like me!

"WE'RE NOT!" We both shouted in defense and heard a snicker.

"Oh well looks like you are and should be! Then Juvia can have Gray-sama!" Juvia proclaimed. That bitch! I really wanna beat her up but I can't cuz I promised not to...

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Flashback:**_

_Haha! We just bombed Gray with a load of purple paint and confetti! Next time I prank someone I'll make sure Luce is my partner! _

_"Ahahaha! Hey Natsu c'mere!" Lucy shouted over to me patting the seat next to her so I walked over to her with my signature grin!_

_"I've got an idea for our next and possibly last prank for Gray!" She exclaimed with a smirk. Instantly a frown appeared on my face, does that mean no more fun?_

_"So no more pranks... Ever?" I mumbled sitting on the table with her._

_"Nahh! It's too fun to quit it forever! But for today yeah!" I heard what she said and brightened up again Yay!_

_"So what about a water bomb from the door?" She asked with a gesture. Hmm..._

_"Liking it but a bit boring... What about hot water?!" I beamed! It's perfect!_

_"Why? It's not like I care about burning the guy but why?"_

_"See, few years ago, actually a couple of years ago there was this contest on food! Me and Ice block won somehow but both of us failed opposite things in the comp. I failed at the cold and icy food while he failed the hot and spicy food. After that we noticed we're literally opposites! He likes winter; I like summer. He likes iced coffee; I like hot coffee, I like- well you get the drift! So that's how we concluded on the nicknames! He just hates hot stuff!" I explained bit by bit to the curious blonde. _

_"Ohhhh! Pretty clever that! I know! Let's make someone betray Gray's trust and lead him to... Oh room 3?!"_

_"Yeah! Someone, important and less expected to lie!" _

_"Someone who has to be at least a lil' bit good at acting, someone who makes the person go with slight fear!"_

_"Someone who no one will suspect!" I said while rubbing my chin in confusion. There must have been at least two minutes of silence as we thought about the right person. Hmmmm... Forceful, scary, okay at acting, important and less expected... OH I KNOW! I quickly faced Lucy who did the same and who had the same golden glint in her eyes!_

_"ERZA SCARLETT!" We shouted in unison excitedly! She knew? Oh wow, great minds think a like! After we processed what happened , a smirk crawled up to our lips._

_"So Erza tells Gray a white lie..." Lucy said while rubbing her hands mischievously._

_"Gray dashes here then..." I said as I punched my other hand._

_"Splash!" We both exclaimed cheerfully! _

_"A hot soaking Gray at your service!" She finished. I felt a dark aura wrap around us as we had that golden spark in our eyes. Funny, no one was around us, is it cuz our devilish evil vibe? _

_"Hey Natsu..." Lucy started breaking our evil atmosphere. _

_"Hmm?" I replied._

_"I'm gonna enter the fight test..." She trailed off... So? What's that got to do with me? Oh wait! I'm doing that test!_

_"What! Luce ya know I'm-"_

_"You're my opponent! So please don't pity me." No way! She's gonna win and I'm helping her!_

_"But-" I said but got cut off again! Bad habit?!_

_"Natsu! I don't need anyone's pity but support." She stated seriously! I wanna help though! Though it is kinda hard to win an argument against Lucy!_

"_Huuuh… Alright!" I sighed while putting my two arms behind my head as she replied with a gleeful thanks. Just when I was about to drop the topic a horrible scene replayed in my mind as I got up and stomped towards the door! I didn't want to be reminded of that, I didn't want to see it again! She's gonna pay! That Bitch! _

"_O-Oi Natsu where are you going?" I heard Lucy question as she got up worriedly._

"_I'm going to pay that blue bitch a visit! She's gonna pay big time!" I shouted as I faced the anxious blonde, I swear you could tell the anger and irritation just from my face! I reached for the doorknob but felt Lucy grab my hand._

"_No." She whispered bluntly! No? No! How can she say that! And just when I was about to argue with her she dragged me back to the table. Man, is she strong!_

"_What d'ya mean 'no'?!" I finally busted with fury! "She scratched your cheek leaving a mark there! She insulted your family! What d'ya mean n-"I could've finished what I was saying but stopped when I saw what I was doing. Hurting her. It was too much for such a brave girl, I saw the hurt and sadness she was trying to cover in her chocolate orbs… What? I'm not so dense ya know! Anyway back to the point! Lucy was in pain, a pain she was trying her best not to show, pain she wants to get rid of…_

"_I'm sorry… I think I said too much…" I apologized while looking down; right now looking into her eyes would make me angrier!_

"_Hey Natsu, promise me something. Yeah, promise me please. That whatever happens you won't hurt anyone because of me." Lucy whispered while clutching my hands! No way! No soft talk is gonna work on me! I can't just stand there! But then again…_

"_I can't just stand there doing nothing acting like a coward while my friends out there getting hurt both physically and mentally!" I announced and heard a slight laugh. Not a fun and cheery laugh but a forced and sad laugh._

"_G-Guess you g-got a point… Fine if I give you permission then yeah but if not then… N-No." The blonde stuttered as she managed a small smile. There really is no beating Lucy Heartfilia is there?_

"_Fine but I swear don't expect much!" I warned as I saw her smile grow a bit which gave me relief, I can't handle crying girls!_

"_Thanks Natsu!" And with that the blonde hugged me tightly! Is it me, or is it hot in here?_

_**Flashback ends.**_

_**·*¡ ¡*·**_

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

Back to the present! So after our blonde's little announcement you could've imagined everyone still shocked but heck no, they were smiling at her!

"Um... Guys you're freakin' me out with the smiles!" Lucy warned taking a step back as everyone started to laugh they even thought they heard a slight giggle from Meredy! So yeah, everyone had totally forgotten about the Waterworks that is until a certain blunette nearly lost her sanity!

"HAHAHA! Juvia Is amazed at Blondie's behavior! First challenging Juvia then taking the 99.9 test! Juvia should have just drowned you in a river when Juvia had the chance!" Juvia laughed evilly as her team tried to keep up with Juvia's laughs.

"Is that even possible...?" Lucy thought while smirking and turned to Erza. "So how we gonna do this thing, ya know there are classes and such!" The blonde pointed out to the smiling Erza while Juvia sweatdropped in shame as Lucy ignored her.

"The Headmaster allows us to do these tests every month or so, so it should be fine! Though I've got to admit Lucy, you are one courageous girl!" The red haired girl spoke as she also told Lucy that she was unsure on how long the tests will go on for: Maybe a day, or two heck maybe a week!

"Ya know I haven't met the head yet..." Lucy trailed off as she brought her finger to her chin.

"You have Lu-chan! Remember, Natsu's gramps?" The petit girl said cheerfully as the blonde stood there shocked.

"Natsu's gramps?! Him! Damn, I wasn't expecting that! Wonder when I'm gonna met him again..." She said aloud and heard a familiar voice reply.

"You will soon enough bunny girl." The voice stated and this voice belonged to no other then Gajeel Redfox. The blonde of course was boiling in anger at the nickname!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

BUNNY GIRL? BUNNY GIRL! I turned to the owner of the voice he had long jet black hair, tanned skin, black orbs and piercings: Gajeel Redfox! The guy who started the whole dare thing! If he wasn't a close friend to Levy then I would've killed him by now!

"Bunny girl? Why the hell would you call me that Redfox?" I asked while folding my arms to my chest with a brow raised.

"Why would you call me Redfox?" Gajeel asked is he trying to be smart or what?

"She does it to everyone she doesn't like at first sight!" Sting replied bluntly as I gave him a small punch on his head.

"Oi does that mean you didn't like us from first sight?!" The salmon haired Natsu asked as him, Sting, Loke and Gray circled me! Alright I can't hold it in anymore!

"Ahahaha! Look at you surrounding me! Pfffffft! Which girl would like you guys if she knew four of the biggest playboys were looking for her just to mock her! You're just lucky you guys are my friends now!" I laughed so hard that my cheeks started to hurt! I quickly examined the boy's facial expressions: flabbergasted. Totally, completely flabbergasted. I wanted to laugh again but that'd just ruin the moment. I heard faint sorrys from them but decided to leave it ad I was too interested in the argument between Levy-chan and Gajeel.

"Gajeel! Why did you call Lu-chan a bunny girl it's not nice you know?!" The petit girl asked as she stated to get annoyed.

"When am I ever nice, shrimp? Besides she reminds me if those women who dresses up as bunnies in a casino!" He scoffed while pointing at me.

"Shrimp? Urgh, I'm getting tired of you saying that! And of course you're nice you defended me against some bullies when we first met!" She explained as I saw Gajeel getting embarrassed by that! Haha, I know what to do! I could already feel a smirk on my lips!

"Uhmm! If this couple is done arguing then can we start the tests?" I asked innocently as a pointed towards the flushed female and male.

"L-Lu-chan! We're not a couple!" Levy-chan argued back at me not really angry.

"Y-Yeah what t-the shrimp said!" Gajeel... STUTTERED? That just ruins his image completely. So I had to give a slight chuckle!

"Aha-ha! Alright, sorry but the way you two were arguing it seemed like you were!" I stated and the two blushed again.

"Ah, Lucy's right! And I thought I was a good matchmaker!" Mira complimented.

"Oh great, we don't need another Mira now!" I heard Jellal say and I turned around giving him a short glare then a quick smile.

"Oh hey! You must be Jellal, don't think I've properly introduced myself properly! Yo, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, age 17, nice to meet'cha!" I greeted with a hand out cheerfully though he did look shocked by this but shook my hand warmly.

"Oh yeah, Nice to meet ya, I'm Jellal Fernandez age 17." He replied with a smile. "But I didn't think you'd be this gleeful seeing on how you punched your locker, nearly broke a kid's arm, nearly punched a girl and got attacked by her too!" Ha...Ha...Ha... He had to point those out huh?

"Haha! She ain't!" Gray laughed while ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, sis is only like this on her good days, which is rare, today is an expectation though!" My bro explained as he patted my head making me feel like an idiot.

"Though Lucy, how come you aren't angry? I mean a girl just threatened to kill you... So...?" Sting questioned puzzled. Oh that.

"I've had worse threats! And like I'd believe what that love sick girl has to say!" I answered truthfully... What? It's a true fact!

"You *hic* are one *mysterious g *hic* gurrll!" A drunk Cana stated ass I sweatdropped, always drunk, huh?

"Haha I get that a lot! Back to the _original _point, when am I meeting the headmaster?" I asked mainly to Erza and felt a flick on my head.

"Baka! Erza get everything ready for the first test, get all the help you can get. And I'll explain to cutie here about it as I take her to the master." Gray explained! He flicked my head? Isn't that my thing? Next thing I know is that I'm being pulled by him and being dragged into school!

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

_**To be continued!**_

Yeah and I know it's verrrrry late but sooooooooo sorry! I hate school!

**XxFairyTail1** chapter 6 Apr 27

I know, I know hopefully next chapter or after that! Busy, busy, busy remember!

**yumehimeneverdies **chapter 6 Apr 28

Ikr! But I just run out of ideas so a cliffie just happens! I like your idea though, maybe I'll use it in this story but I'm not sure or maybe I'll use it another! Thanks for the brill Idea!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**Followers:**

**CelestialTitania **

**Cupcake2003 **

**GraceShipperlol **

**Hakurei no Miko **

**Inukazh **

**JadeHeartlock **

**JollyRancherYum219 **

**Lovely Buddy **

**Magnolia Dragon **

**Marcella153 **

**Queene Rose **

**StitchedSanity **

**TwerkingPandah **

**XxFairyTail1 **

**belle rideellie9321 **

**fairytaillover416 **

**flowerpower1611 **

**jannahbaji **

**kerippi **

**laluheartfillia21 **

**laurettascookies **

**me2d-day **

**micar **

**nalu-greylu-stinglu **

**yumehimeneverdies **

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

**Favorites:**

**Cupcake2003 **

**FanFictionAddict2.0 **

**GraceShipperlol **

**Hakurei no Miko **

**Inukazh **

**JadeHeartlock **

**Lovely Buddy **

**Mia Anime **

**Morning-Star57 **

** .744 **

**TwerkingPandah **

**ellie9321 **

**flowerpower1611 **

**imotareyumehime **

**jannahbaji **

**laluheartfillia21 **

**micar **

**nalu-greylu-stinglu **

**yumehimeneverdies**

**Thanks 4 the amazing support guys! I appreciate it a lot! ;)**

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

_Trust is important,_

_But when a promise is broken,_

'_Trust' means nothing._

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

**Ritzygal91 Out! ;P**

_**By the way: like my new profile picture! It reminds me of me… No I'm not bragging or being self-centered jus saying doh… That was a completely unnecessary and useless question huh? **_**-_-**


	8. If you can't swim, you'll drown

**Ritzygal91 Here B-)**

**Ritzy: Sup my amazing readers? First of all I'm sick! I'm ill, sick poorly! Naawwww! I hate being sick, It feels icky! So yeah I'm ill sorry if I post this late being sick really doesn't help at all! Anyway thanks for the support as usual!**

**Lucy: Hope you get better Ritzy!**

**Juvia: No! Juvia hopes Ritzy gets stuck in hospital!**

**Ritzy: What! Why?**

**Juvia: Because Ritzy destroyed Juvia's love life!**

**Lucy: How do you know she did? What if she hasn't? Huh?**

**Juvia: Shut it love rival! You ruined Juvia's life! *gives a death glare* *Aims water slicer at Lucy***

**Lucy: Whaaaaaaaaaaa?!**

**Loke &amp; Gray &amp; Natsu: Lucy! *defends Lucy***

**Lucy: Loke, Gray and Natsu? Than- HEY WAIT! Loke how did you come in?!**

**Loke: I used my own power to save you princess, I'm sure I've already explained this to you already but I will repeat it to you as much as you want, for you are my princess and I am your prince!**

**Everyone (Not Loke!): *Sweatdrops***

**Gray: Dude… That was a bit too cheesy even for you man…**

**Natsu: I actually agree with Popsicle for once! Too cheesy bro! And WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOUR PRINCESS?!**

**Gray: Oi! What, you trying to start a fight Flamebreath? *turns to Loke* But WHAT **_**DO**_** YOU MEAN BY YOUR PRINCESS?!**

**Loke: Lucy and I are soul mates! She owns me but I'm always there to save her because I'm always fighting by her side! **_**True love~**_

**Gray &amp; Natsu: *Both start fighting with Loke***

**Lucy: Hey, hey…*sweatdrops* Anyway; Ritzygal91 does not own Fairy Tail. **

**Ritzy: Oh um yeah… ERZA! I NEED SOME SERIOUS HELP HERE BY THE WAY! IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN BEATING THE CRAP OUTTA GRAY, NATSU AND LOKE, C'MERE NOW! THANKYOU!**

**Ritzy: Uhm! ON WIV THE DAMN STORY!**

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

**If you can't swim, you'll drown…**

_**Gray's P.O.V:**_

"Graaaaay!" The female behind me whined as she kept on walking. "Graaaaay!" She repeated while tugging my hoody harder and harder each time! This is starting to annoy me! "Gray! This is getting irritating!" The blonde complained as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her so I faced her. Natsu was right, she's strong bro! Man, I could already feel the heat traveling to my cheeks: So uncool! Distractions, distractions… That's when I noticed how close we were: she was still holding my hand and was looking into my onyx eyes. Hah, I smirked mentally.

"So Lucy…I didn't know you wanted to be _this_ close to me." I teased with a smirk and instantly the blonde blushed deeply and looked away from me still not changing our position.

"B-Baka! It was the only way to stop you! Now tell me, I want some answers!" She stuttered as I held her hand and started walking alongside her.

"Answers huh? Fine, I'll give you answers if you give me some too." I demanded and took a glance at the pouting female.

"Fine! But you first!" Lucy replied still looking away from me as I mentally chuckled. Wonder why she hasn't let go of my hand yet?

"1) We are going to the master's office. 2) Erza and the others are preparing your test. 3) The first test is swimming. 4) Mira will provide you a swimsuit or bikini or whatever! 5) Anymore questions?" I explained simply as the shocked girl stood there well… shocked!

"Um… One more… This isn't related to the recent events but… You're not the only child in your family, right?" She whispered to me as I instantly froze… What… Where in Earthland did that question come from? How does she know? How…! My questions were reaching higher and higher until Lucy spoke again snapping me out of my trance.

"You know, you don't have to tell me I'm curious…" She trailed offf looking at the floor now… As tough as she is she still is sweet and innocent... I thought while smiling. She doesn't know my family: Ultear, Me and that bastard if he still counts!

"Curiosity kills the cat." I stated bluntly looking ahead and not at Lucy who had just raised a brow.

"Yeah well satisfaction brought it back."

"Hah... point taken... And I guess I'm not the only child as my mum passed away when I was younger and my father had left her anyway so yeah." I explained, heh I bet she's trying her best not to laugh her head off at the moment! I mean look at me, Gray Fullbuster, looking all soft and pitiful but I felt a playful punch on my shoulder as I quickly stared at the smiling blonde… She isn't laughing?

"What, you expect me to be laughing?" Bam! She read my feelings _again_! "I won't be laughing at the guy who has been near to the same shit I've been through." She explained with her smile breaking slowly... Same shit? What has Lucy been through? But I shouldn't ask because I told her to tell me when she's ready...

"Ah, well my turn I guess!" Lucy said breaking the silence while stretching her arm but still not letting go of my hand...?

"1) My fam-" Hah! My turn to interrupt her!

"Luce, you don't need to talk about them if you don't want..." I trailed off as I gazed into her chocolate orbs which held sadness and pain.

"But I am so... Shut up, 'kay?! 1) My family... We used to be close , ya know when Mum was alive. The mansion was full of life and happiness... When mum was alive. I guess she was the real source of our happiness..."

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_**Flashback:**_

_"Laxus!" A little girl with short blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes cried as she ran after a older boy with slightly darker hair and dark orange eyes __**(honestly I have no idea on what Laxus's eye colour is but online I read that in manga it's orange but in anime his eyes are portrayed as blue/grey but I chose dark orange cuz well if he has blue eyes it really wouldn't look like he fitted in the family so... yeah!) **_

_"Catch me if you can Lucy!" Little Laxus yelled as they both ran across the field happily. _

_"LuLu! Laxus, I brought drinks for us!" A strawberry blonde haired boy announced as he went up to the running duo!_

_"Locks! Yay! Thank you, I'm so thirsty: chasing Laxus is hard work!" Lucy complained to Loke as she grabbed her orange juice and drank it quickly while Laxus just snatched the glass out of Loke's hand and stared at his incredibly energetic sister, shocked. _

_"Hey, sis, you better stop drinking so fast you'll probably get the hiccups! As your mature and great older brother I demand you to stop drinking that so quickly!" the older blonde commanded while putting both of his hands on his hip._

_"No! You're only one year older Laxus!" The younger blonde complained while pouting. Just when a argument was about to break out someone stopped them._

_"Lucy! Laxus! Come here, oh and bring your cousin Loke with you!" The sweet, cheerful voice of Mrs Layla Heartfilia called from the end of the field as the kids ran up to her smiling. _

_"What's wrong auntie?" Loke asked confused as the other two nodded._

_"Well... Isn't it a lovley day?!" The female asked positively. _

_"Mom, it's gonna rain in 2 hours." Laxus spoke bluntly as the lady sweatdropped at her son's response. _

_"Uhm. Anyway my point is that: FAMILY PICTURE TIME!" The mother cheered while Laxus groaned at her and Lucy tried to smile politely. _

_"No offence mummy, but your picture times are a bit ... too much, you know too ext-rav-aga-nt" Lucy said while trying to say the stupid long word!_

_"Extravagant? Oh come on darling! I am not! Name one time when I was!" Layla asked sheepishly. _

_"In-the-sea-with-a-octopus-picture." Laxus said bluntly. _

_"Us-dressed-up-as-cats-while-doing-the-Harlem-shake-picture." Lucy also replied very bluntly._

_"Us-food-poisoned-family-selfie."_

_"Stuck-on-a-rollercoaster-in-swimsuits-picture."_

_"Life-threat-"_

_"Okay, okay! I get the point so let's just have a family picture on this beautiful field!" Layla suggested while getting her camera from the bench as her two innocent looking children nodded and headed to a bit of the field covered in poppies and daisies. They quickly sat down in annoyance._

_"Ready kids?" Layla said energetically._

_"Yeah..." Both kids groaned. _

_"Actually what if I throw in a gigantic dol-" but sadly (or gladly) the woman got cut off._

_"NO MOM JUST TAKE THE DAMN PICTURE!" They shouted and that is when young Loke finally bursted._

_"Octopus? Food poisoning? Cats? Wow! Auntie you are one crazy woman oh and dangerous!" Loke exclaimed while waving his hands about in excitement. _

_"Ah... I don't try to... Why don't you join the family photo?" Layla asked and gestured him to come and join the other two._

_"Don't Locks!" Lucy warned._

_"You'll regret it your whole life!" Laxus said. _

_"Well... I'm not sure... A picture by you sounds life threatening and..." Loke trailed off._

_"I'll give you ICE CREAM!" Layla persuaded. _

_"ALRIGHT!" So Layla got the strawberry blonde a strawberry ice cream and they all sat down._

_"Hey can I have a lick?" The blonde asked politely as she gazed at the ice cream in delight. _

_"No. My iysh cweam!" The boy replied licking his cold treat. _

_"You shouldn't of said that to mini devil Lucy cuz!" Laxus whispered forgetting young Lucy was even there._

_"Oh you guys are so getting it!" She muttered._

_"Kay! Smile!" Layla yelled as she flashed the picture and observed it: her little Lucy had attempted to hug her son and nephew. Her nephew was licking his ice cream while blushing and his son had his one hand on his neck the other hugging Lucy. "Aww my darling was trying to hug them!" Layla thought and then turned her attention to the kids and sweatdropped at the sight in front of her. Lucy headlocked the two boys!_

_"Oh kay... so it wasn't a hug but the start of a headlock..." The mother trailed off._

_"Sis! I didn't do anything it was LOKE WHO DIDN'T LET YOU HAVE THE DARN ICE CREAM!" Laxus complained while trying to get out of his younger sisters grip._

_"Yet your the one who called me a devil! I'm an angel!" The little blonde whispered evilly as her brother sweatdropped at her response: which angel would headlock an innocent human?!_

_"LET ME GO LULU! YOU CAN HAVE THE ICE CREAM BUT MY NECK IS STARTING TO HURT! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" The strawberry blonde shouted pathetically as Lucy grabbed the ice cream while letting go of Laxus and Loke._

_"Hmph! Meanies!" She stated and skipped deeper into the (surprisingly bright and sparkly) field (!) Not knowing that her parents were observing her behavior. _

_"Lucy will grow into a wonderful girl someday, right Jude?" Layla asked her husband as she sat next to him on a bench._

_"Yeah she will. Though not as sweet and shy as she looks!" Her husband Jude Heartfilia replied, smiling at his daughter. _

_"Yeah... Never expected that to happen! Just make sure she doesn't turn into a monster!" Layla warned as Jude gave her a confused look._

_"Me? But what about y-"_

_"I can't Jude and won't as I won't be here by the time she's grown into a teenager. But I'll be watching her from above..." Layla trailed off as she stared into the sky._

_"But! Don't think that Layla! Of course you won't!" Jude exclaimed as he held his fragile wife's hand._

_"Oh come on Jude! Even I know my time is nearly up! This illness is too much as I try to smile more it just hurts more. It's like this illness is trying to stop our happiness but I won't allow that as long as I'm alive!" The blonde lady demanded as she got up with her husband doing the same._

_"Layla..." Was all the man could say..._

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

I could feel myself tear up at the story: I can't cry, I won't cry, I don't want people to pity me!

"My mum was... ill with cancer she tried her... b-best to fight it but in the end sh-she l-lo-lost.. in the end our family's happiness broke our happiness j-just v-va-vanished..." I stuttered helplessly! WHY AM I TELLING HIM THIS?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Gray's P.O.V:**_

I glanced at Lucy when she finished explaining. Her eyes were filling with tears but I could tell she was forcing herself not to cry... I know that's only a quarter of the story but I'll let her tell me in her own time.

"My mum was... ill with cancer she tried her... b-best to fight it but in the end sh-she l-lo-lost.. in the end our family's happiness broke our happiness j-just v-va-vanished..." She stuttered sadly, I'm not good with crying girls... I squeezed her hand which made her look at me to which I just smiled.

"Gray... I don't even know why I'm telling you this..." She whispered... Figured as much... I slowly put her head on my shoulder and kept on walking. Why am I doing this again? Don't even know why I even try but she's different from the others... Right?

"Gray?" The blonde spoke puzzled as she didn't even move.

"You don't need to cry if you don't want but tears don't show that you're weak. But try to relax as this is the one time I'm lending you my shoulder." I teased which earned a chuckle from Lucy.

"Gray?" She asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you." And with that she closed her eyes but not asleep just... relaxing...

_**20 Mins later...**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

"Gray why have we stopped walking?" I asked as I opened my eyes to see two gigantic doors in front of us. On the door was a silver name plate with the words 'Master Makarov' inscribed on it.

"At master's office." Gray replied bluntly.

"I can clearly see that now!" I said as he knocked on the door and walked in with me.

"How long do you want to keep hold of my hand for?" He asked as a tint of pink came on my cheeks. Shit. He's right.

"Depends... you willing to let go?" I acted coolly.

"Heh... Fine Miss Wanna-be-actress!" Gray replied letting go and I suddenly felt somewhat lonely. YOU IDIOT LUCY! STOP THINKING STUFF LIKE THAT YOU MORON! Tch. Look at me arguing with myself! I finally found out that the master was standing in front of us shit! He _is_ Natsu's gramps then!

"Lucy Heartfilia! Long time no see young lady!" Master greeted with a grin as he sat down on his huge magenta chair.

"Hey master! You could've told me that you were the head of this school when we met ya know!" I complained as the old man chuckled, and glanced at my body: A PERVERT AS USUAL!

"Ah well it was a nice surprise right. For now young lady you need your fairy tail stamp." He said. "Gray you explain to Lucy about the stamp and by the way Lucy what colour?"

"Yes master." Gray replied while I didn't know how to answer master's question.

"Pardon?" I managed to say confused.

"The stamp colour: for example Gray has a black one." Master replied.

"Oh um... Pink?" With that the master nodded and went through another gigantic door and was out of the room.

"Paahahaa! Pink?!" Gray laughed making me turn around and blush 50 shades of red! So I chose pink, Big deal right?!

"Y-Yeah w-what about it?!" I questioned failing to act cool as he only could see my back.

"Haha pink? I wasn't expecting pink from Miss Badass here!" He reasoned and spun me around to face him. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm as red as a tomato!

"And stop blushing like that: it makes you look too cute!" He added making me pout and punch him on the head: which resulted an 'Ow!'

"So... Tell me about 'the stamp.'" I demanded walking around the massive room.

"Ouch...Well we don't have uniforms but we have our hands stamped with the Fairy Tail logo on either the left or right hand."

"Oh... I never stayed long enough at old schools to receive one..." I muttered sadly...

"Pardon?"

"Nothing!" I quickly said, confusing him even more... After that there was an awkward silence because none of us knew what to say.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Awk~ward." I blurted out which earned me a glance from him... Soon we were laughing our heads off and the master came back with a stamp.

"Well looks like you're having fun! Come here brat and lemme stamp you!" The master ordered as I rushed over to him and he stamped my right hand...?

"Wait you didn't ask which hand!" I announced confused as a frown appeared on the Master's face... Uh-Oh~

"Which hand do you write with brat?" Master questioned.

"Right hand...?" Then I realized what he was pointing out and heard a snigger from Gray!

"Which hand do you eat with?"

"Right."

"Which hand did I stamp you on?"

"Right." This is getting annoying! I get his point but he's making me look like a complete idiot!

"Which hand would you have liked to be stamped on?" Damn.

"...Right..." I heard a faint chuckle behind me: Gray is definitely trying not to laugh-that idiot!

"So what's the problem brat?! Now both of you get out!" The master shouted suddenly making me take a step back.

"But-" Gray argued but got interrupted.

"YES YOU CAN DO THE TESTS AND DON'T CAUSE DESTRUCTION BUT PLEASE JUST GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! Correction: gigantic office!" He yelled which made both of us run out in fear! Angry much?!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

The two teens ran out in horror! The master sure can be scary!

"Man he sure needs anger management!" Lucy stated while panting.

"Hell yeah! Come on we gotta *pant* get to the pool!" Gray panted and grabbed the blonde's hand again making her blush?!

So they arrived at the inside pool and man was it big! The pool was massive and the walls were covered in white sparkling tiles there were also people gathered around the pool. This made the blonde's eyes glisten in joy: never before had she seen so many people around a pool! (Crazy right?!)

"Lucy! You're finally here! Come on you've got to change!" Mira called to the blonde and dragged her away to the changing rooms leaving our Gray just a tad bit lonely! Of course he denied his loneliness and just brushed it off.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

I changed into my bikini it was white and pink! And surprisingly fitted me!

"Hey how come this fits me?" I asked Levy and Mira suspiciously and raised a brow.

"Oh, it says your clothing size on your school records!" Levy-chan answered gleefully! SCHOOL RECORDS!

"Woah! Wait school records! You guys have been reading stuff about me?!" I asked raising my voice a bit!

"Well yeah! How else are we gonna know what your favorite colour is? It's called being a good friend!" Mira replied making me more angry!

"No. It IS CALLED invading MY personal space!" I explained while moving my hands up and down like a crazy person!

"Sorry Lucy!" They both apologized making me feel bad. DAMN YOU GUILT!

"No. It's fine. Sorry for shouting it's just things back home aren't good you know." Both of them nodded knowing I didn't want to talk about it. "So lets go and win! Btw my favourite colour is NOT pink!" I cheered and ran out with Levy-chan and Mira following. The crowd soon saw me some booed some cheered. Hah like I care what people think of me!

"Lucy! Over here!" I heard the voice of Natsu Dragneel and turned around to see the gang.

"Hey! Lucy looking hot!" Loke said as I walked over to him with a innocent smile and kicked his knee.

"Loke! Cousins remember?" Which made the guy pout and shut up.

"Good luck sis, but be careful." Laxus said and walked away to sit down... Careful? Why?

"Lucy, do you know who your up against?" Cana asked (she was surprisingly _not_ drunk!)

"No..." The slightly tanned girl turned me around to see a familiar blunette! OH f*** NO!

"Juvia is my opponent?!" I asked with shock and heard a slight chuckle from behind. So I turned around to find Gajeel laughing?!

"What? So I'm the only one who finds it funny that bunny girl can be all tough in talk but freak out when it's time for some serious action? Oh right then." He asked and shut up. You know what he's right! This makes me look like a coward! I'm gonna beat her! Hey wait someone's missing! I looked around and remembered Gray! Where is he? Weird... I finally spotted him though! He was talking to Erza about something seriously. Wonder what they're discussing...

"Oooo thinking about Gray are we." I heard the voice of Mira whisper to me making me blush. "Haha. Don't worry about him. He's just looking out for you."

"Looking out for me?" I repeated confused.

"Yeah. He's discussing the rules of the game and making sure that _you_ won't get hurt somehow!" Mira explained making me blush and look at him again. That's so sweet! Suddenly he looked over to me. Shit shit shit. I'm blushing here: he raised a brow and gave a grin as I waved at him: SO UNCOOL! Then I felt a deathly glare on me and I knew it was no one other then Juvia.

"Huh why have I become her enemy anyway?..." I sighed. It's not like I wanted more enemies I was simply greeting the girl when we first met and then I nearly attacked her! I started thinking about the threat she gave me was she bluffing? Or was she serious? The blunette was sitting in her lilac chair which was at the other end of the pool. There were people gathered around her but the waterworks kept them away (like personal bodyguards.) Juvia was wearing a navy (surprise surprise) coloured swim suit and had swimming goggles on also beside her was a fan. She hates me. But then again hate is a very strong word...

"Right everyone can I have your attention please!" I heard Lisanna say into the speaker but everyone ignored her! "Hello? Guys listen please?!" Now this is annoying.

"SHUT THE F*** UP YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Me and Erza shouted making everyone seal their lips tight in fear. So Erza also has a short temper? Cool. I gave a gesture to Lisanna to carry on while the short white haired girl sweatdropped at our actions.

"Right! Urm thanks mina for coming to another 99.9 test! This time it's the most badass newbie around: Lucy Heartfilia!" She announced as I only heard a few cheers (probably the gang) and others booed making me feel low. "Up against the most popular female in FT High: Juvia Lockser!" Instantly there were cheers filling the room and faint boos (probably from the gang.) I smiled at least I'm not alone. "The first test is the Swimming challenge! Where there is a race and the winner of course wins the round!" Swimming race huh? Should be alright since I've had a lot of practice before! "Kay! 15 minutes then we'll start!" Lisanna ended and skipped her way to Mira with a smile.

"Okay then! Swimming's not that tough this is gonna be ea~sy!" I said pumping my fist into the air until I heard gasps from behind. Turning around confused, I found Levy-chan and Cana stood there shocked.

"Um... Mind telling me why their were dramatic gasps and flabbergasted faces at what I just said?!" I asked confused with both hand on my hips and a brow raised.

"Well...Um... You see... Then it's...Urrrr..." Levy tried to reply but gave up and shook her head ashamed which made me turn to Cana however the normally drunk female had already walked off and was in a conversation with Laxus.

"Why won't anyone tell me what's going on? The fact you guys are ignoring my question is pissing me off! Awww come on! Please?" I asked desperately. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying!

"They don't want to crack your confidence." A cool voice said (I knew exactly who it was) as the guy came closer to me. I didn't bother to turn around.

"Really?! Honestly Gray them hiding secrets from me isn't exactly helping me boost my confidence either!" I replied irritated.

"Haha so you know me so much that you can tell it's me without looking. I'm impressed." He complemented and before I could say anything Gray walked behind me; turned me around and wrapped one arm around my waist!

"Waaaa...?"

"But you know..." He continued as he gently took my hand and raised it so I was pointing to Juvia! "I know you want to know why this girl hates you." Woah! So this time _he_ read _me_ like a book?

"Heh. Yeah you got me. So carry on." I confessed making the guy smirk. He lowered his head to my shoulder so his mouth was next to my ear.

"Hate isn't exactly the right word she-"

"Isn't the exact word?! So what she's just trying to be nice?! Oh come on! Don't tell me that! Hate's a strong words yeah but she thinks I'm her love rival! I mean love rival? How funny is that? Point is she despises me." I Interrupted and glanced at Juvia; the girl was too busy admiring her fans to notice what was going on here.

"You know," Gray whispered in seductive voice which made me shiver a bit as his cold minty breath touched my ear."You should stop that habit of interrupting you don't know what bad bad things will happen if you continue,yeah?" He's teasing right? Yeah he's teasing... But still there is that small chance that he isn't so I should shut up, you know, just in case. Don't get me wrong! I'm not a just-in-case sorta girl but in this moment in time just pretend I am. So I nodded slightly which made the guy chuckle! "Good girl. Now back to the topic Juvia does not really hate you. She's just um... A bit lost and confused." He continued!

LOST AND CONFUSED?! REALLY?! THAT'S HIS ANSWER? HOW CAN A GIRL BE SO LOST AND CONFUSED AND THEN MANAGE TO ATTACK YOU, HUH?! But I better keep my mouth shut.

"She's like this cuz well she thinks anyone that comes close to me is her love rival. The girl doesn't understand that she doesn't own me."

Hell yeah!

"She's confused she doesn't know what she's feeling so she thinks that... um..."

Yes? Go on...

"That urr... um..."

I'm waiting here... This guy is hopeless! I raised my finger and pointed it to my mouth. Gray was slightly confused by this but nodded after knowing what I meant.

"That she is in hopelessly in love with you." I stated but sounded more like a question. Gray nodded which made me think of a weird question. "So do you like her?" I enquired. However Gray was confused on what I meant- that idiot so I took a deep breath in and rephrased my question. "I mean like... Do you love her?" I asked nervously as the guy waited a couple of moments to think and finally answered.

"No. Well I don't think I love her. But yeah she is a likeable character." He answered which made me give out a sigh of relief! WHY THE HELL AM I RELIEVED?!

"Haha happy are we?" He stated and made me blush.

"A-Anyway! That's not all you've got to tell me is it?" I stuttered- idiot!

"Nope! Juvia is hard to beat Lucy. Since she became popular she's never lost a single race. She's a 5-time-undefeated-gold-meadlist. That's why Cana and Levy were shocked at your confidence. But hey 'this is gonna be ea~sy!'" He imitated making me elbow his stomach lightly.

"Ouch! You're too aggressive cutie!" He pouted making me think he was cute: stupid right?!

"Stop calling me cutie! It's weird so can you please stop calling me that?"

"Um... Lemme think... Nope!" He replied in a childish voice! "Cutie is my special nickname for my Lu-cy!"

"Oh right and lover boy is my special nickname for Gray! Now let me go before Juvia looks at us!"

"Let you go? Why?" Annoying. Annoying. Annoying!

"Why? Because if you don't Juvia will come and murder me tonight!"

"No she won't." He replied in seductive voice again! "Not as long as I'm here protecting you." Dammit! This guy keeps making me blush!

"Oh come on Gray! Let go!" I pleaded hoping he would. How I hoped wrong.

"No! Lu-cy is mine forever and ever!" He replied in a childish voice again! Oh yeah! Two can play at that game!

"Fine then! Lu-cy will be wiv Gray forever and ever and ever! Because Lu-cy Loves Gray too much!" I copied making the guy blank out! Uh-oh!

"Um Gray?" No response.

"Helloooo! Gray?" No response.

"Gray! It is called Sarcasm. Sar-cas-mmmm! Yeah?" I pronounced clicking him outta the trance and he frowned.

"Yeah I know what it's called cutie!" He snapped letting me go: finally! And walked to my side... What was he thinking anyway? I wanna know! Stupid Lucy! It's not any of your business! But what if-

"Okay everyone! Time's up!" Lisanna announced while interrupting my thoughts. "Kay so can the contestants c'mere please!" She pointed to a spot next to her which was one step away for me but a walk around half of the pool for poor Juvia! I giggled knowing that Lisanna had done it purposely.

"Sorry Lucy but this is the best I got. I'm not really good at revenge." Lisanna whispered apologetically.

"Nahh it's fine. I appreciate it though so thanks." I replied with a thumbs up!

"Okay so it's a 20 meter race, you swim to the end and you're done! Simple!" Lisanna's voice boomed as she spoke into the speaker.

"G'luck Lucy!" I heard the gang cheer. Who says I'm alone?! Haha.

"Good Luck out there Lucy and be careful!" Lisanna advised as I nodded in response.

"Love rival huh? Who knows you might just be one." I heard Gray say behind leaving me confused!

"Juvia won't lose to the like of you, love-rival! Juvia will win! The race and Gray-sama's heart!" Juvia declared with fiery eyes... Oh kay then...

"I'm counting on it Juvia!" I replied with a grin.

"Okay in 5, 4, 3, 2 BANNNNG!" Lisanna shouted and then the klaxon sounded. So I jumped into the water with the cold water hitting me. But there was no time to waste as I started to swim, I could see Juvia ahead of me! Dang it! I just started and she's ahead! I swam faster and harder I need to win, if I don't everyone will leave me again. Not again, I won't let that happen. I dug my arms in the water one at a time and my feet angrily attacked the water as the worries started building I swam faster and faster. Water crashed into my face but I ignored it, I had to ignore it, I need to ignore any tiny distractions! I manage to steal a glance at Juvia: I'm close to her at least, her blue hair floated in the water and I guess the goggles helped. But what irritated me was that smirk: that exact smrik that she had since the race started... Somethings wrong... She knows something I don't... Ignore it Lucy! I swam harder finally knowing we were half way. But by this time I had used a lot of my energy and my body was beginning to ache... I... I can't give up halfway!

"You can do it Luce!" I heard Natsu shout! Natsu...

"Go Lu-chan you can do it!" Levy screamed. Aw Levy!

"Don't worry Lucy just swim!" Laxus and Loke shouted. You guys...

"Oi Lucy! If you can't swim you'll drown so don't lose cutie!" Gray yelled! That Gray! Don't worry everyone I'll win for ya! I've got to win if I want to beat Gray up! A sudden flow of energy came into my body as I swam faster and faster. I moved my arms like windmills on fastforward, and my legs, were kicking like a sprinter. I was swimming like mad and it was paying off. Yes! I caught up with Juvia; I finally passed her. There are only few meters left, I don't care about breathing I'm almost there. I... I'm actually gonna win! But all of a sudden I felt a force hit my stomach hard. I quickly looked around me and I found Juvia swimming next to me with a smirk on her face! My eyes widened with surprise as she punched my stomach again but harder. What the- Then she gave me a final punch to the ribs and my body gave up as I fell in deeper and deeper into the water. Why did she do that? Stop pondering about Lucy and get back up! I urged myself to move up I slowly swam back up, I was near the top until suddenly Juvia kicked me back real hard and I fell in deeper again but this time I was falling rapidly and my head finally hit the wall with a thump! Then everything started to go blurry, I knew I was losing my conscious... She planned this, huh? She had a back up plan all along...She...I...

I lost.

The last thing I was thinking was: sorry Aquarius. And then everything just went pitch black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Time Skip: An hour later...**_

"Sorry Lucy... I'm sorry..." I heard a voice say but I couldn't see anyone it was still dark. I couldn't tell who it was or what they meant. I'm confused. I remember what happened clearly but I can't remember anything after things went dark... I was warm and I was comfortable... I'm sure water isn't warm and doesn't actually give you comfort. I decided to open my eyes and all of a sudden the light floods them making me shut them up again... Light? I opened them again and decided to let the light blind me and started to look around until I saw someone.

"Lucy?" A male voice said and I quickly turned my head to see the owner of the voice however as soon as I did the pain from my head increased making me shriek a bit. Aahhhh... That kills. I slowly turned my head around to see this person... Raven hair Onyx eyes and that same sorta necklace: Gray!

"G-Gray?" I stuttered as I tried to get up but he gently pushed me down.

"Don't Luce you can't put any stress on your body apparently..." He trailed off avoiding eye contact... That's when I realised that his hair was dripping with water and he didn't have his shirt on at all! What the...!

"Um Gray...?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your shirt and how come your hair is wet?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh right um... Well when Juvia had won the race you didn't come back up and everyone started panicking so I urr... I jumped in and dragged you out and then um.. gave you mouth to mouth which is why I am soaking wet." He explained making me blush real hard... So it's kinda like he... Kissed me?! No. No he didn't he just tried to save your life Lucy that's all! "And don't worry it didn't count as a first kiss."

"Haha first kiss? Who do you think I am lover boy? That was definitely not my first kiss." I laughed which made him... smile?

"Finally your laughing!" He exclaimed... Shit this guy makes me blush! He's actually pretty caring... "So what happened?"

"Oh um... She attacked me." This made his eyes widen in surprise.

"A-Attacked you?! How?"

"Well it was under water attacks so you couldn't see but she punched me twice in the stomach, once in the rib and when I fell in and tried to get up she kicked me back resulting this head injury." I explained making Gray clench his fists in anger!

"She attacked you four times and I didn't see?! I- I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry Lucy..." He apologized as he looked down again avoiding eye contact... Gray hardly apologizes to anyone but his apology made my eyes soften and put a smile on my face. I managed to get up even with his push backs.

"Well you got one thing right: you are an idiot. But stop apologizing Gray, no one knew so it wasn't your fault! So stop saying sorry already!" I told him which made him have a grin on his face. "So um... where are we?"

"Oh we're in the school infirmary which is also next to the nurse's office." He explained which made me examine the place. The walls were painted in a baby blue colour and the beds had white sheets on them. That's when I remembered that I- I lost! I lost the test! I failed everything! My eyes started to water and my smile had turned into a frown! I can't cry! I can't show I'm weak! B-But...!

"H-Hey! W-Why are you crying?!" Gray asked surprised. Dammit I am crying and I can't seem to stop! I lost! How...! Then I felt Gray push me carefully on to his shoulder. "Cry Lucy. It doesn't show you're weak so cry." He stroked my hair and patted my back. Gray...

"I lost Gray. I lost. I let down the gang, Aquarius and... You." I stated still crying.

"You didn't let down anyone Lucy but mind telling me who Aquarius is?" He asked as I nodded.

"Aquarius was my swimming teacher. My mother hired her before she passed away. Honestly I was pathetic at swimming but Aquarius taught me how. Yeah she was a bit strict but she was also caring. After a couple of years I had learned to swim perfectly and m-my f-fa-father h-had entered me into races and such... And every time I'd swim I'd never win I'd always be second or third but never first. M-My d-dad became annoyed with this and started to shout and s-st-stuff... Finally Aquarius told me she gave up and if I can win one last race she'll stay... I lost that day Gray. And she left me. No one had interest in me anymore. They left me." I stammered pathetically and cried even more. He stopped stroking my hair and lifted my head so I faced him.

"So Aquarius left you? And you think we'll leave you too? Lucy you idiot. We're never gonna leave you! Why would you think that?! We're your friends we have been supporting you with the tests. You know what? Everyone was too worried on what happened to you to care about the winner. We're _never_ gonna leave you... _I'm_ never gonna leave you." Gray explained and he left my heart pounding and my cheeks flushed... "By the way I'm gonna stop stroking your hair 'cause you flinch in pain every time I do." He reasoned quickly changing the subject and made me giggle. "Lucy, I don't think Aquarius left 'cause she gave up. I think she had a reason." He slowly let go off me making me feel empty.

"Yeah...Probably. Thanks Gray!" I thanked with a gleeful smile as a result there was light pink sprayed on his cheeks.

"B-Baka just don't always get into trouble!" He warned as I nodded.

"Gray?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm cold..." I answered looking at him. There was a smirk on his face now... Why?... Gray slowly brought his hand up to mine and held it while squeezing it.

"Okay now?"

... Not really.

"No..." I trailed off. What the...! His smirk grew as he gently held my shoulders (letting go of my hand) and then wrapped his arms around my back...!

"What about now cutie?" He enquired seductively making me blush lightly.

"I guess t-this could do!" I quickly replied making him laugh. Yeah he can be a big-headed, teasing stupid idiot but he's okay... He cares. That's all... Right?

"LUCY!" The voice of Natsu shouted as the door slammed open making me and Gray jump apart. Natsu ran in with Lisanna, Mira, Erza, Jellal, Levy-chan, Gajeel, Sting, Loke, Laxus and Cana following.

"Hey Luce! Have you gotta fever? Your really red! What the hell even you ice princess!" Natsu questioned making me shake my head vigorously.

"Shut it Flamebreath!" Gray retorted crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Are you trying to start a fight popsicle?!" Natsu exclaimed jumping onto the bed and my leg!

"Owww!" I shouted and Erza grabbed him by the collar and chuck him at a wall: ouch!

"No fighting! We're here to see Lucy!" The red haired female demanded!

"Hey sis! What did she do?! Come on tell me so I can rip her head off!" Laxus pleaded making me sweatdrop- um he's exaggerating right?! So I told them about the 'Juvia attacks' and once I finished Loke, Natsu, Jellal, Laxus, Erza and Sting were angry as hell!

"Come on guys we gotta kill that blue bitch!" Sting commanded stomping towards the door but I managed to grab his hand. He turned his head to face me and... Wait was blushing?! Haha I haven't seen Sting blush in a long time!

"No wait! Don't go killing people yeah? You guys are gonna get into so much trouble that you might even be suspended so don't. We gotta show we're better then that!" I explained letting go of the blonde's hand as he nodded and stepped back.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah I guess I'm alright. My head kills and my body aches but I'm not too bad." I replied with a smile.

"The school nurse said that you need to rest a couple of days." Mira told me and I nodded in response. Loke came and sat down on the edge of the bed in worry.

"Are you sure LuLu? I wish I could cuddle up to you and stay with you all day long!" Loke said holding my hand in both of his.

"No need Locks! I'm okay thanks! I can manage by myself!" I quickly said and they started laughing apart from Laxus who seem to be in a strong thought...

"What's wrong Laxus?" I enquired worried as he looked up to me with a sad sorta look.

"Lucy I'm worried..." My bro trailed off.

"Worried?" I repeated confused.

"Look Lucy I know you want to do these tests 'cause you wanna prove something but look what happened! It's only just begun and you've already injured yourself. I...I think you should drop out." Laxus reasoned. Drop? Drop out? What's he saying? I froze while staring at my brother. Why would he say that? He's always supporting me in every decision so why...?

"Lu-chan?" Levy said unsure.

"W-Why would you tell me t-to do that?" I manage to say in a whisper though. I was no longer facing Laxus I was staring at my white sheets in despair.

"Because I think it's the right decision for you." He replied stepping foward. Everyone was silent no one was saying anything. Why? Someone tell him he's wrong! Please! Why isn't anyone saying anything. W-Why? Someone please! Sting? Levy? Mira? Gray? Natsu? Someone say something! "You're okay with my decision right?" Laxus asked hopefully. I don't want to argue with him. I... I don't want to disobey him! But...!

"N-No." I whispered barely hearing myself speak.

"Pardon?"

"I said no." I repeated more louder.

"Sorry repeat that for me I thought you said no." I took a deep breath in as I spoke again.

"Well you didn't hear wrong b-bro. I said no."

"L-Lucy... You know what happened last time don't you?" He asked as I managed to nodd. "Fine but think about it." He said in a more stiff voice. Laxus... Everyone was silent no one dared to speak a word. Silence is definitely weird for us! Suddenly a sudden pain shot up to my head.

"Ahhhh! Dammit!" I cried in pain as Gray rushed by me and put me back down on the bed.

"No! I can't just stand here and do nothing! I'm gonna teach that bitch a lesson!" Natsu yelled as he started to stomp out! No he can't! I jumped off the bed and ran to block the exit. My plan failed. I ran in front of him but I was wobbly so I fell down in front of the salmon haired guy. Natsu attempted to catch me but tripped. As a result I was on the floor with Natsu on top of me with his arm under my neck! He was facing me with his mouth in a 'O' shape and a tint of pink of his cheeks. He was staring into my chocolate orbs as I was staring into his inky eyes. Oh god I was feeling heat rise up to my cheeks! Stop blushing Lucy! Natsu looked adorable though, he wasn't sure what had even happened but was blushing like crazy! I giggled slightly which made him crack his signature grin. Natsu sure is a likeable character.

"DRAGNEEL GET THE F*** OFF MY SISTER!" Laxus boomed making Natsu carefully lay me down and face Laxus: guess what? A fight started as everyone else laughed. Gray came to me and pulled me up and smiled.

"He's an idiot huh?" Gray stated making me laugh, he carefully put me on the bed and started to fight. I started laughing as all the boys started beating each other up. "_I'm_ _never gonna leave you" _Gray's words came into my mind I smiled. Fullbuster huh? Sure isn't like his brother... Yet...

.

.

.

.

CRASH! BANG! BOOM! The beds curtains walls were destroyed, so this is what the master meant by destruction! Haha I could get used to this!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**Preview:**

_"I'm sorry Lucy. But if that's your choice I'll have to accept it."_

_..._

_That bastard! Just leave us alone!_

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**Ritzy: Hey guys! I tried to make thia real long as an apology for how late it is! Please accept it! I know it ain't my best but I tried to do it quick! Guys I'm starting to regret writing this story as people keep saying bad stuff about it... I don't know what to do! Anyway some of you might just hate Juvia now! Haha! **

**Lucy: You injured me! *sob* *cry***

**Gray: Let me go Ritzy I need to kill Juvia!**

**Natsu: Yeah let us go! **

**Ritzy: Haha sorry guys but you are gonna be kept chained until you've calmed down!**

**Natsu: This ain't fair! Why isn't Loke doing anything! Juvia punched Lucy! Why isn't Loke beating the crap outta Juvia?!**

**Gray: You dense idiot! Remember how Ritzy and Erza beated us up?! Loke is still recovering! **

**Ritzy: A-Anyway! Thanks for reading everyone! I'll hopefully update! Byyyyeeeee!**

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_If it doesn't challenge you,_

_It doesn't change you,_

_SWIM harder._

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**Ritzygal91 Out! ;P **


	9. Um Lucy?

**R¡Tz¥ gal91 Here! B-)**

**Ritzy: Hello people... :'(**

**Gray: Sup with her?**

**Natsu: No idea but I'd say nothing, man I'm still suffering from that punch in the face!**

**Lucy: Natsu that isn't nice to say!**

**Gray: Lucy there is no point in telling him that cuz he's a dense idiot!**

**Juvia: HA! SEE LUCY! GRAY-SAMA IS DISSING YOU!**

**Gray: I really wasn-**

**Juvia: Don't say another word Gray-sama! Juvia is here to help you!**

**Lucy: Help him in...? What? *Sweatdrops***

**Juvia: OBVIOUSLY TO****FIGHT YOU, LOVE-RIVAL!**

**Natsu: OOOOOOH! A fight! Lemme join! **

**Lucy: Why... Why me? Why is it always me involved?! *sulks***

**Happy: Because you've got the best apartment! **

**Lucy: Soooooo?!**

**Gray: Why don't you try talking to her?! *****F****ighting Natsu***

**Natsu: Maybe then she'll leave you alone! *Fighting Gray***

**Ritzy: *Table lands on Ritzy* *Dark Aura approaches* WHO THE BLOODY HELL?! **

**Everyone: Uh oh...!I**

**Ritzy: I'VE GOTTA A HEADACHE I'M TRASHED WITH HOMEWORK AND I'VE GOTTA PUT UP WITH YOU! YOU LUCY! *Points at Lucy***

**Lucy: *Shivers* Eehhhh?**

**Ritzy: Who threw the table at me?**

**Lucy: Um... Ahh... Those two! *Points at Gray &amp; Natsu***

**Gray &amp; Natsu: Aw Shit! LEG IT! *Run away screaming***

**Erza: CATCH THEM! *Runs after them***

**Ritzy: Urgh! Again?! NATSU! GRAY! *Runs after them... too***

**Kukai: Well um... I'm finally outta that storeroom! But Ikuto is pretty badly bruised. That Erza is a devil!**

**Lucy: Kukai! Nice to see you again! And yeah we noticed that! **

**Kukai: Oh hey Lucy! Nice to see you too! **

**I'll do the disclaimer once and for all.**

**Ritzygal91 doesn't own Fairy Tail or me from Shugo Chara... And she probably never will.**

**Ritzy: OH HEY KUKAI! *PUNCHING NATSU* I SEE YOU'VE ESCAPED THE STOREROOM! I HOPE IKUTO HASN'T! **

**Kukai: *hides behind Lucy* Save me!**

**Lucy: Haha!**

**Ritzy: ON WIV THE *Chases after Gray* DAMN STORY!**

**·*¡❤****¡*********·**

**Um…Lucy?**

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

"Bored!" A female voice whined as she sat on her bed kicking the floor. She couldn't go to school because she was apparently supposed to 'rest'! Resting isn't fun at all! Especially if there is no one to look after you! Lucy had tried many things to stop this boredom! Writing her novel, talking to herself, a bath, baking, T.V, even chatting to random people on her phone! But she ended up where she started: on the bed dancing her feet about.

"Boredom destroys lives. True fact that." She announced aloud. To say the truth, the girl _actually_ wanted to be at school because it was at least doing _something_! The blonde had nothing left to do. So her final decision was to go asleep. What? What else did you expect? Look sleep was something she could do, you know... dreaming and such. So she carefully rested her head on her pillow like a prin- Heck! Who am I kidding?! She slumped herself on her pillow and the blanket fell off but she couldn't be asked picking it up. So not such an elegant sleep huh?

**·*¡❤****¡*********·**

_**Laxus's P.O.V:**_

I looked up at the door. And groaned. Why am I here again?! Oh yeah to pay Lucy a visit. What? I am her respectful, mature, awesome older brother _and_ it looks like Fullbuster already visited her new apartment before me! I mean I'm her brother! What's he compared to me? Her boyfriend?! Exactly. Anyway I decided to ring the bell once.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Where the hell is she?! It's been hours! (Okay, it's been 2 minutes but hey who cares?!) She should of opened the door and hugged me tight but then I would've cooly pushed her off with my awesome attitude! Therefore I rang the doorbell again

.

.

.

.

.

.

And again

.

.

.

.

.

.

And again.

I GOT NO ANSWER! NO ONE IGNORES LAXUS DREYER!

Only Lucy

.

.

.

On her bad days

.

.

.

I couldn't be asked with this! I hate waiting! I stared up at her apartment and saw her window open and smirked. Heh. This is gonna be easy! I easily climbed up to her window and stepped in. Right! Time to scold my sister! I strolled around, I couldn't find her! Wait! Her bed! What if she's sleeping?! I rushed to her bed only to find her messily asleep with the blankets on the floor. I smiled. "That idiot is so pathetic that she can't even look after herself." I said while crouching down to see my sister's face.

_"I'm an angel!_

I remember her saying that... She's not wrong about either. She's got such an angelic face... However she can actually turn into a devil when mad!

"Such an irresponsible girl. Sheesh sis! What am I gonna do with you?" I spoke as I gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Oh shit! Her eyes fluttered open and became wide when she saw me! How did I forget?!

LUCY'S A LIGHT SLEEPER!

She got straight up looking.

...

Mad

...

I'm not scared!

...

Of course

...

Not!

...

Okay maybe a bit! What?! Can't an older brother be the slightest bit scared of his younger sister?!

"TRESPASSER! GET OUT!" She shouted. "LUCY KICK!" Lucy kicked me so hard I landed on the opposite wall which left me dizzy!

"Laxus? Oh sorr- WAIT! HOW ARE YOU EVEN HERE?! I mean I clearly didn't open the door if I was asleep. Unless I sleep walk... That would be a problem. I probably don't. Hopefully don't! Please say I don't! However if I do then..." She blabbered which gave me time to get up and rub my beautiful sore head!

"Lucy chill! I came in through the window so you don't sleep walk... But if you do, I'll make sure to record it!" I explained honestly which made her more angry as she chucked pillows at me! "Okay sis! I get it!"

"Hmph!" She pouted and walked into the kitchen.

"So why are you here?" She asked loudly so I could hear.

"Oh right! I came to um...ur... I'll explain later!" I said pathetically! Lucy chuckled as she came back with tea and cake.

"Here have some, but tell me why _are_ you here _and_ why the heck you decided to come in from a window?!" Lucy questioned suspiciously.

"Well where else is the awesome Laxus Dreyer supposed to come from _if_ the DOOR _is_ LOCKED?!" I pointed out! She should really give me the key you know! Brothers are supposed to have keys!

"Well I was asleep! You could've come another time!" Lucy yelled with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah and let Fullbuster come a hundred times and me once..." I muttered but she heard me.

"Oh... So that's what your upset. Well it'd help of you told me _why_ you've come?!" She asked again making me gulp. I pulled Lucy down to sit on her dark chocolate sofa with me.

"Have... Have you decided?" I stuttered. Honestly I don't want to get into an argument with Lucy.

Not again.

No.

Not again.

"I...I think-no- I _am_ gonna compete... I'm not alone. I've got you, Loke, Levy-chan, Mira, Erza, Lisanna, Cana, Jellal, Sting, Natsu and Gray: supporting me, helping me. If I give up, everyone will be disappointed and all that courage I had will be... gone." She explained avoiding eye contact.

Lucy...

"I... Don't want to argue Laxus. But please, don't make me regret something I wanna do... Please..." She whispered as I saw her smile turn into a frown and her eyes were fighting a tear battle. Woah. That sounds cheesy.

"I'm... I'm so sorrry Lucy. But if that's your choice, I've got to accept it, right?" I apologized with a grin. Lucy finally looked at me with delight and hugged me.

"Hey! Are you hugging the great Laxus Dreyer?!" I teased as Lucy laughed.

"Nope! I'm hugging my pathetic brother!" She replied ending the hug. I remembered the chocolate cake she brought me and quickly took a bite in it. The chocolate melted in my mouth and the sponge was soft and sweet.

"Who the hell made this?" I enquired looking at Lucy.

"Why? Is it _that_ bad?" She questioned as she took a bit with her finger and tasted it.

"It's delicious!"

"Yeah it is." She replied bluntly making me sweatdrop.

"So who made it?! What shop did you get it from?" I asked again excited. Which is weird because I don't usually get excited over... Cake.

"Hmmmm that good you wanna know, huh? Alright. I made it." She answered and took the the rest of the cake away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!" I shouted and ran into the kitchen shocked!

"Huh? What?" Lucy smirked.

"You made the cake? How? When? What? WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What? You don't think I can make cake?"

"Oh no sis! I don't _think_ you can't make cake. I _KNOW_ you CAN'T _make_ cake." I explained putting a frown on her face as she stepped forward.

**·*¡❤****¡*********·**

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

"There...There is a lot of things that have changed after you left." She whispered looking at the floor as Laxus's eyes widened in realization to what she was talking about. He stepped back and averted his eyes else where.

"Lucy... You... Know I don't like talking about that. So please..."

Yet Lucy looked up at him with sadness and continued.

"W-When you left I fell apart. I handled everything Laxus. I took all of _his_ words and a-actions with bravery. Every single time I thought it was the worst I thought of you. I thought what my brother must be going through alone. You gave me courage bro." She explained as the male clenched his fists in anger. Laxus was sure if this was anyone else was talking he'd be sure they'd be in hospital right about now. But this was his sister and he'd never forgive himself if something happened to her because of him. He was so sure that she'd be the last person to speak of...That. And of course there wasn't a single day where he didn't think of her. He had dreams to accomplish so they would both have a happily ever after. So when he saw her again he nearly fainted with shock. No joke! Of course he was worried with why she suddenly showed up and wondered if _he_ was here with her. Laxus knew she'd been suffering, he knew...

Lucy wanted to know. No. She had to know. Laxus, her brother, who she was looking for coincidently, appeared in the same town and same year (which is weird considering he is one year older). She'd been so lonely after mother left but after Laxus left her world fell apart. She tried her best in everything but ended up as the 'ridiculous child'. Lucy knew Laxus's intentions, she knew...

"I... I know... that your trying to leave it as the disgusting past. I know you just want to forget everything from that time, everything. But... But I know I'm being selfish bro, but believe me I tried my best all these years to not go into greed and become utterly selfish but now I will. I need you to tell. No. You have to tell me." The blonde spoke determined as Laxus put on a very faint smile.

"Geez sis, no one knew. No one could tell I was trying to hide it. Not even Loke. But then here comes my sister and at first glance she could tell everything..." He trailed off with sad eyes and looked back up at her. He needs to confort this pain. He needs to get the heavy load off his back. He needs- No correction- He had to talk.

"R-Right so this is what happened..."

**~·*¡****¡*********·**

**Meanwhile...**

_**(?)'s P.O.V:**_

Lucy... I could only think of her... Which is insane because it's been 2-3 years since we broke up... I shouldn't have left her, but I did. In one movement, in two words and three waves: it was all over.

It vanished.

Our love went...

POP!

I suck at explaining. As you've guessed. OH SHIT! I'M GOING CRAZY! I'm talking to nobody at the back of my crazy mind! Come on man she wasn't that hot... I mean yeah she had a sort of flat chest? _Keywords: __**Sort of.**_

I mean she had those annoying, glistening, sweet chocolate orbs... WAIT NO! They weren't sweet and glistening right? What else? Oh yeah that dumb bright blonde hair... Aren't blondes dumb? Which is weird considering the fact that she probably is an A* student right now...

Okay I'm being harsh and offensive to all the bright blondes out there.

Sorry.

Anyway she also had those lips: those thin (but not too thin) pink (but not too bright) soft lush lips. Everytime our lips crashed she'd give me an awesome sensation in my mouth. Darn it, I sound like a freaking pervert.

I assure you people (yes the people who can currently hear my thoughts) that I am not a pervert but an epic gentleman.

But seriously Lucy was hideous!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT THE F*CK!

Who am I trying to fool?!

Yes.

Yeah.

I was in love with Lucy Heartfilia.

No.

I _am_ in love with Lucy Heartfilia.

My denials are stupid.

My heart is stupid.

I take that back.

My mind is stupid.

My freaking life is stupid!

.

.

.

I _also_ take that back.

Man! Why the hell did I let her go?! I was immature and foolish. I took her for granted. Hell, I nearly used her.

But hey! I didn't!

Oi don't think too low of me! I'm offened!

WHO THE HELL AM I TALKING TO?! OH CRAP! MY CRAZE AND LOVE FOR LUCY IS MAKING ME AN IDIOT. SCRATCH THAT A FREAKING IDIOTIC RETARD!

So the plan right now:

Bunk school.

I can't be asked with this shit right now. I need to go home and...

Think.

Eat.

Think.

Watch T.V

Think.

Exercise.

Think.

Listen to Music.

Think.

Eat.

Think.

Sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Too much thinking? Who cares?! You're just a weird person at the back of my head and it _is_ highly likely that you are my insane imagination. So yeah.

Bye.

Whoever you are.

...

Wait!

Are you any good at comforting?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**·*¡❤****¡*********·**

**Back to Lucy and Laxus!**

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Lucy! Would you remove that pitiful look off your face?!" Laxus groaned as he got up and headed towards the door.

"Sor-Sorry I um... It's... Leave it! Where are you going?" The blonde enquired getting rid of the shock she'd just been through.

"There's this event going on and the gang invited you." Laxus explained while Lucy raised a brow.

"Yeah so... How am I gonna get there if I'm still new around here?!" Lucy asked with a victorious smirk on her face: she loved seeing her brother confused and stressed.

"Oh yeah... Um... I'll send someone so get ready quick. You've got half an hour." The male stammered opening the door.

"Repeating the question: where are you going?"

Laxus sighed. There was no beating his sister.

"Somewhere quiet and dark. Somewhere I can stop this weird liquid falling out of my eyes!" The male said and slammed the door.

"They're called tears Laxus. Tears." Lucy muttered as she stretched her arms and hopped onto her bed. She did know that Laxus would have probably gone through a lot after her left but she didn't actually know what 'a lot' meant… Until now. But she would have to be strong for both of them, I mean yeah Lucy is badass and strong and all that but come on! She's a girl, heck she's human and all humans have emotions but Lucy will need to control them. She needs to control them; she doesn't need 'pity' apparently. Lucy stood up with a smile and wiped away any tears that were gonna fall.

"Come on Lucy! Pull yourself together you've got at least 25 minutes to get ready!... I'm talking to myself: that's weird." Lucy spoke and took some clothes and dashed for the door.

**·*¡❤****¡*********·**

_**Gray's P.O.V:**_

Why me?! Out of all the … 12 people he picks me! Why me?

"Fullbuster! Go and pick up Lucy!" I imitated in a low voice. Stupid Laxus with his stupid voice and his stupid age which concludes him to be a stupid manager! I stared at the oak door in annoyance. It's not that I exactly that hate her, I mean she's pretty easy to tease and the other day I felt like she's starting to open up to me. I hate explaining things. Well anyway I pressed the door bell and waited.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And waited

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And waited

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHERE THE HELL IS THIS BLONDE WEIRDO?! Any girl by now would be flirting with me and signaling me towards the bedroom…

Believe me when I say: I've never accepted.

Well Laxus did tell me she wouldn't hear me and to come through the 'window.' Course I was confused by this but ignored it with my cool attitude. But what _did_ he mean?! I looked up only to see an open window and mentally face-palmed myself: Lucy you moron! Any guy could climb through that! That is any awesome guy. I shook my head and jumped up to grab a branch of a tree and pulled myself up. Steadily, I jumped again grabbing the window ledge carefully, while climbing up with a winning smirk plastered on my face. Being fit is always a plus. I looked around and guessed I was in the living room. No wonder she wasn't answering the door, she's in the shower. I strolled around for a bit and went into the kitchen eyeing the same set of pictures turned around apart from the same two. Should I? But that's invading her life. Snooping around like a thief. Then again I'd be classed as one because I'm literally trespassing! After a couple of minutes I sat down on a dark chocolate sofa bored. You know her room is quiet simple for a teenage girl, I know she's not exactly girly girl but it's a bit too plain. My eye suddenly caught hold of a necklace with 11 mini keys around it, now I think about it she's always wearing that, why though? Dammit Lucy! Why are you so confusing?! At that moment the sound of the shower stopped filling my mind with great relief: it was already half past, we were already late! Can't wait to see her reaction when she comes out to see me! I've also realized that this girl can say the most random things at times like the time when she asked me if I have any siblings… Which shocked me completely, I even thought for a second that she might know… _Him_. But that's impossible right? She can't know about _him_. She shouldn't know. She definitely won't know. Suddenly I heard the door click and open only to find Lucy whistling with a towel wrapped around her head and!

.

.

.

ONLY!

.

.

.

.

IN HER F*CKING!

!

.

!

.

!

.

!

.

!

.

!

.

!

.

F*CKING UNDERWEAR!

My freaking eyes widened in surprise and my once smirk had vanished in shock worst still she HADN'T noticed me at all! I swear I could almost feel my nose ready to bleed! She was wearing a set of lacy purple underwear! Her whistling got louder as she grabbed a bottle of deodorant from her dressing table and started to walk back while taking a quick glance at me! I'm guessing Lucy finally noticed me when she walked back to see if I was actually here! Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in complete shock while I was frozen to the spot and then she did 'it.'

Yes the 'it' which deafens any guy.

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She…. Screamed and ran back into the bathroom slamming the door shut: surprisingly the whole house _didn't_ fall into pieces with that much force. I however, was completely star-struck. No joke.

You know how I said 'I couldn't wait for her reaction?' Yeah well THAT ISN'T THE REACTION I WAS GOING FOR! NO WAY! My face reddened with the image of her standing there in my head, annoyed I slapped my forehead and ran in the kitchen to get a cold drink. I really need to cool off! But she did have great curves, yeah, Gray look at the positives…

Hold on! I'm thinking like a freaking pervert! Shit man! Shit. Can I go home? Maybe if I leave a note… Nahh! I'm gonna get killed by Laxus if I leave her, come on Gray! Be a man!

I sound like Elfman.

Guess I'm gonna have to wait, huh? I instantly felt a smirk rise up on my lips; I walked back into the living room not before grabbing the block paper left on the mahogany table and fell onto the dark chocolate sofa and started reading it.

_Magic, Mysteries and Fights_

_By Lucy Heartfilia xxx_

She's writing a novel! Whoa, Miss. Badass can be so sophisticated I read the first 15 (I'm a fast reader okay?!) Pages before she came back and it was pretty damn interesting. All I found out there is club sort of thing called a guild where mages of magic hang out. You know like a second home. The first girl (Lilly) is a celestial mage (uses keys) and she met this guy who is a dragon slayer of fire. Apparently he's looking for a dragon: Who knew… But yeah he defeats this guy called Bora and then takes Lilly with him to his _and_ her dream guild. My favorite character? The ice mage! He sound pretty cool and laid back, my style exactly, the character's name is Grey… Similar, huh?

Anyway, Lucy crept out with the deepest shade of red on her face… ever! She slowly snuck into the kitchen with the cutest expression ever, is she trying to avoid me? Who wouldn't though? Now this is gonna be fun, I was about to follow her but she came out with a hammer in her hand and a huge smirk on her face! Oops?!

"Gray…" She whispered darkly.

I am actually scared….

"Who… Let you in…?" She asked looking up at me, I gulped.

"Good um… Question that…. Oh by the way did I mention you that you're looking gorgeous tonight?" I stammered helplessly while Lucy cackled.

Scary.

"Way to change the subject, bad boy. Now. Dodge." She instructed, confusion hit me until she aimed and threw the hammer at me. Oh man! I quickly jumped onto the sofa and she grabbed a pillow and threw it aggressively.

"H-Hey hey calm down! I mean it's not my fault you came out of the bathroom in your br-" I was saying until she put her hand on my mouth and tackled me to the ground.

"D-Don't say it!" Lucy insisted while punching my arm, imagine my face people! Can you imagine it? Because I felt a smirk crawl up to my lips mischievously.

"In your b- Ow! Br- Ouch! IN YOUR BRA AND PANTIES!" I shouted as Lucy's face went into a dark shade of red and buried her face into my… Chest? Oh right, we're in an awkward position again! I was on the floor with Lucy on top of me: her legs tangled with mine and her head on my chest… How the hell do we always end up like this?! I sighed and tapped her head and she looked up irritated yet confused.

"Get up; we're already late Luce… Or do you want to stay like…This?" I asked slyly as Lucy got up quickly looking away from me: probably blushing again. Lucy stood up and walked towards the mirror picking up her mascara and was ready to use it until I interrupted.

"Lucy, don't."

"Huh?" She responded with a brow raised.

"You don't need makeup if you're naturally pretty." I told her blankly while a shade of pink sprayed over her cheeks. Grinning, I turned around, heading for the door.

Lucy came out in a black and gold sequin embellished top; a black mini skirt; her usual 11 keyed necklace and some gold studs and her same hairstyle. She also black flats on and surprisingly she wasn't wearing any makeup making me smirk instantly.

"What's with that weird smile?" Lucy asked annoyed.

"It's not a smile, it's a smirk! I don't smile I smirk!" I answered cheekily with she flicked my forehead.

"You do smile, I've seen you smile."

"Yeah right."

Lucy huffed and brought her hands to my neck and started tickling it making me laugh like crazy.

"See~" She sang with a stupid grin on her pink lips while locking the door and walking on.

"Naahh that doesn't count! I laughed!" I announced chasing after the blonde like an idiot.

"Oh yeah… I'm so stupid; I actually thought I was right. I'm an idiot right?" Lucy whispered looking down with her hands slightly covering her eyes.

TOTAL MOOD SWING?!

Guys have a soft spot for shy, upset girls.

Well I do anyway…

"Oh um… you're not you're actually quite clever for a blonde." I convinced. It's true though, she's in the top sets and she's a blonde.

I'm sorry that's stereotyped.

Sorry to all the blondes!

"R-Really?" She squeaked innocently as I bended over slightly to pat her head.

"Really."

FLASH!

Suddenly there was a bright light in front of me and when it disappeared there was a pink I phone held in front of my face and a stupid smirking blonde.

"What the heck! Are you trying to make me blind?" I questioned irritated as Lucy chuckled.

"Oh sorry I was trying to take a picture of that handsome smiling face of yours!" She said walking away.

Handsome?

Hell yeah.

Smiling?

Hell no!

"Wait no! I wasn't smiling was I?" I complained running after her… Again. I got to see the picture in response: me smiling like an idiot.

"I… Wasn't… But… THAT'S NOT FAIR! You tricked me you idiot!" I complained while Lucy giggled.

"Well it was worth it, now I've got a picture of a stupid smiling Gray."

"Don't forget the handsome, cutie!" I warned giving her a death glare.

"Handsome? Yeah right!"

"Nope! You said and I quote '…take a picture of that handsome smiling face of yours.' See!" I announced making the blonde blush and start speed walking.

"Just shut up and carry on walking lover boy!"

"Haha, whatever you say cutie." I chuckled and walked on when suddenly Lucy tugged my arm.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever?" She replied making my eyes widen in realization.

"What?"

"You said: and I quote 'whatever I say.' So…" She smirked evilly giving me a slight shiver down the back while gulping.

Oh Crap!

Me and my big mouth!

_** Next time: **_

"_I HATE YOU FULLBUSTER!"_

…

_Is that Lucy?!_

…

"_STUPID, STUPID GRAY! Using me for a stupid dare!"_

**·*¡❤****¡*********·**

**Ritzy: I'm sorry guys for ur… not updating in 2 months? I have problems at home so yeah… I don't think it's that good, I feel like I rushed it! Sorry if you don't like it! I've been having AMAZING support!**

_** .Kuran:**_** Thanks for your continuous support throughout the whole time. I owe you big time! Hope you liked the chapter! :P**

_**Myth Mgyk Fae:**_** Oh my god. Your words meant so much to me it's undesirable. I'm sorry for bothering you with my problems but you really are warm hearted. And scary… But anyway I updated! As you can see.**

_Thank you guys for that!_

_** .12 : **_**Haha glad to know that! Hey see I've actually updated!**

_**Kimmykim1157 : **_**Hello! I've updated! Heehee! XD**

**Yumehimeneverdies: I'm sorry it's dull to you. Thanks for the advice oh and I used your idea! If you remember! I'll try to use the advice though! **

_Thank You for the idea! I really liked it! _

**·*¡❤****¡*********·**

**Ritzy: READ: THIS IS KINDA IMPORTANT!**

**Sorry.**

**Gray: Ritzy won't be UPDATING this story until she's updated her other GrayLu story: **_**You Belong With Me**_

**Natsu: She's very sorry but would also like to please her other readers at the same time! **

***Whispers* Gray how's your head?**

**Gray: Swollen and is killing but fine. How are your arms and legs?**

**Natsu: How can you be fine! And they're broken…**

**Lucy: *Face palms* Natsu, are you gonna forever be dense?**

**Natsu: Huh?**

**Kukai: Lucy don't even ask that question. **

**Lucy: Well…**

**·*¡❤****¡*********·**

_Dear girls,_

_DON'T BE INSECURE_

_You don't need makeup &amp; expensive clothes_

_Because you're F*CKING BEAUTIFUL!_

_~•*¡__¡__*__•_

**Ritzygal91 Out! ;P**


	10. I should've

**Ritzygal91 Here! B-)**

**Ritzy: GUYS I'M NOT GOING TO SAY SORR- *Gets smacked on the head***

**Jack: Yes you will!**

**Lucy: Okay... who are you?**

**Rina: Oh us? Guess we're OCs but not in this story! Ritzy's writing a story!**

**Jack: *Glares at Ritzy* Say sorry.**

**Ritzy: S-Sorry guys. But a lot has been going on in my life in a bad way... I've updated hope you don't find this bad.**

**Sting: I'M IN THIS ONE! SO MAKE SURE TO FOLLOW/ FAVOURITE AND REVIEW! THE ALMIGHTY STING WOULD LOVE TO READ THOSE REVIEWS!**

**Jack: Shut up man.**

**Sting: Don't tell me to shut up!**

**Rina: Ya know he kinda looks like Jaden and his personality is close.**

**Sting: Ja-den?**

**Rina: No you idiot it's jay-den!**

**Gray: Can we start it already?**

**Jack: Right your the ice mage. Yeah Jaden's nothing like you. Though he does ice too.**

**Lucy: You guys have magic too? What sort?**

**Ritzy: Well Rina has the element of fire and Jack has Earth while Melody had Air and Aqua has water! Oh and Mus-**

**Jack: DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HER NAME IN FRONT OF ME!**

**Ritzy: MUSA THE LOVE-STRUCK GIRL FOR JACK HAS MUSICAL MAGIC!**

**Jack: *Kidnaps Ritzy***

**Rina: What the hell! Bruv come back! Anyway ON WIV THE STORY!**

**Ritzy: HEY THAT'S MY LINE! **

******·*¡****¡*********·******

******I should've...******

_******Gray's P.O.V:******_

"Haha this is fun!"

"Yeah fun for you, you're not the one carrying an elephant on your back." I muttered and felt a punch on my head. Ow?!

"Never. And I mean NEVER call a girl fat or heavy Fullbuster!" Lucy complained angry as I chuckled. "What?! You find calling me fat funny?!"

"No, I find you funny." I replied and the girl shut up?!

"... Is that supposed to be offensive or a compliment?" She asked her voice a little lower this time making me wonder if she actually found that offensive.

"Let's just say I like funny." I whispered making her smirk. She came close to my ear.

"And let's just say I'm starting to like... you!" She whispered making me blush a bit. Already? Without me really trying? Really...? Damn...

"Hahahha. Oh Fullbuster. This is going in the wrong direction, isn't this about making me love you not the other way round? Grow up dude, I won't fall like that again!" She laughed, I should've been mad, I guess I was but the last bit caught my attention.

"Again?" I repeated curiously...

"Oh shit..." She muttered under her breath realising her mistake. She didn't say anything after that, Lucy simply rested her head on my shoulder and stayed quite. Up to the point where I thought she was sleeping therefore I poked her cheek... That didn't end well because she gave me two big kicks to the back. Never Gray, Never carry Lucy Heartfilia on your back again.

20 minutes later...

"Oi? Oi! Hey sleeping beauty get up!"

"Whaaaaat... OW! DON'T SHOUT IN MY EAR, man that killed!" Lucy shouted and jumped off... She forgot she was on my back though and landed on her butt.

"Owwww! Curse you pavement oh and curse you memory." She mumbled.

"Come on get up already. Seriously we're already an hour late they're gonna murder us!" I complained walking without her.

"One minute he's all mister cute pants but the next he's a sour idiot." She said making me pop a vein.

"Oh cutie thanks for saying I'm cute BUT saying I'm a sour idiot is NOT cute!"

"Thank you, thank you! My dream in this world was not to become cute anyway." She said proudly and marched. This girl is weird...

"LU-LU!" Loke ran up to Luce and hugged her tightly making Lucy push him off her.

"Ha...ha... ha... Wassup guys?"

******·*¡****¡*********·******

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

There in front of me was the whole gang. Yes we were in some sort of park and yeah I nearly died cuz of the lack of air due to Locks. Idiot.

"Wassup?! Really? WASSUP IS YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE BUNNY GIRL! AN HOUR!" Piercing guy said.

"Yeah yeah. I heard you the first time piercings. I ain't deaf you know." I brushed away making Levy sweatdrop.

"PIERCINGS?! GAJEEL MY NAME IS GAJEEL! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW BUNNY GIRL!" He exclaimed stomping towards me. I would've kicked him in the face but Natsu came in front of us.

"Oi! Metal head! Leave Luce alone!"

"Get out of the way salamander!"

"NO WAY! NO! You aren't hurting Lucy!" He said spreading his arms out like a barrier. Awww he's trying to protect me...

"MOVE! Or... Do you want me to batter you're face up?"

"Heh. Bring it!" Natsu replied smashing his fists together. And just about when they were about to make a move Erza came in...

"Do I see fighting?!" Erza asked darkly as the guys gulped and shuffled out of the way.

"Ok now that's been dealt with. Why were you late?" Sting asked making me notice him. The guy was wearing a purple arms cut off top, black ripped jeans and adidas trainers. His hair was messed up and he now had a smirk on him. Shit.

"Oh Lucy? Checking me out were you?" He asked with amusement and raised a brow. I quickly looked away embarrassed and heard him chuckle. I looked back only to see him stretching. Shit.

Are you fit...

"Hahaha don't worry blondie, I know I am." He replied?

Woah! Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did..." Sting answered. Blushing I looked away. I suddenly heard a cough behind us and there stood and awkward and annoyed Gray.

"Awwww. Is poor Fullbuster feeling left out?" I said mocking the guy as he frowned and stomped towards Jellal. Always fun to tease.

"Fullbuster? Something happened?" Sting asked me.

"Why would you even think that?!" I questioned.

"Well you use last names when you don't like the person or who you argued with them." Sting explained making me dramatically gasp and put my hand on my heart.

"Oh sting! You know me too well!"

"You never fail to amuse me Heartfilia." He honestly said making me grin like an idiot.

"SIS! YOU OKAY?! FULLBUSTER WAS TAKING AGES! I WAS GETTING READY TO MURDER HIM CUZ I THOUGHT HE HAD DONE SOMETHING! NO WAIT HAS HE?! I COULD KILL HIM IF YOU WANT!" Laxus suddenly jumped in making me jump as well.

"Woah bro. Hold on. You're gonna give me a heart attack! And no he did nothing. I just took long In the shower." I explained making him sigh in relief and walk off. Oh kay then...

"We should get going!" Mira announced leading the way. Going where?

"A festival." Lisanna said by me allowing my brow to raise.

"What?"

"We're going to the once a year festival. You won't know this but recently the new mayor of Magnolia has been selected so every year on this day we celebrate the arrival of a new mayor." She explained with a smile.

"Thanks Liz." I said with appreciation.

"Liz?!" She repeated blushing slightly.

"Yeah, Lisanna's too long, Liz is cute and short."

"T-Thank you..." Liz shuttered as I smiled sadly... She's like me from a long time ago...

Shy, polite and caring never really shouting and fighting. But not foolish either... Actually no I wasn't exactly like Lisanna back then, 'cause then I was foolish... Too foolish. I was in my own thoughts until I felt a light punch on my arm. Who DARES inturrupts my thoughts?!

"You done sulking in misery lane Blondie?" Sting said as he grinned like an idiot. This guy does know me too well!

"Hmph! I'm not telling." I pouted crossing my arms like a kid. Too nosy Sting. Toooo nosy!

"Awwwww... Look blondie's annoyed!" Sting announced making Gray give a jealous glare and look away. Haha!

"This is what I hate about you! YOU'RE SO IMMATURE AND STUPID!" I shouted in his ear making him shudder.

"Yeah BUT! That's what you love about me too!" He replied making give up.

"Okay dude! Are you sure you're not my brother or something because you know a lot about me... WAIT! Are you my stalker?! I HAVE A STALKER?! Really?! Wow finally a- Oh shit- I mean OMG STING'S STALKING ME!" I shouted grabbing everyone's attention and there stood my cousin and bro strangling our dear Sting.

"YOU'RE STALKING LUCY! EUCLIFFE YOU WILL DIE NOW!" Laxus boomed red with anger.

"NO ONE'S ALLOWED TO STALK LU-LU WITHOUT MY PREMISSION! I WILL ONLY DO THE STALKING!" Locks followed... Woah wait what?! Laxus let go of Sting and raised a brow in suspicion.

"JK JK! I'd never stalk Lucy, that's the whole point! Psssshhhhh obviously I meant that!" Loke said sheepishly putting on a very unconvincing act. Oh Locks. Giving up Laxus walked back with a red Loke by his side. Anyway I turned back to look at Sting but he wasn't there anymore? What the hell...? Did the guy get upset and strut off? Is he angry now?! What the hell...? I turned to face the gang to find Loke and Gray glaring at Laxus... Okaaaay? What did I miss? Gajeel was laughing his ass off while Levy was trying to calm him down and the rest were calm and silent... Um a bit too calm and silent...

"Guys what's wrong wit-UMPFH!" I was saying until something covered my mouth, realizing it was someones hand, I tried to shake it off but that someone had a firm grip and before I knew it I was being dragged off! Kicking hard, trying to scream didn't help as the gang didn't notice me being kidnapped! Apart from Gray!

SAVE ME YOU IDIOT!

But the stupid guy just stood their giving a death glare... to me? No... To the kidnapper?!

IS THAT ALL HE COULD DO?!

WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR?!

Gray turned away stomping off! While I was being dragged into a dark alley. Is this the end?! The goodbye of Lucy Heartfilia?! NO WAY?! This dude is going down! I became quiet and my desperate movements stopped. The kidnapper tried shaking me but I didn't move, he tried slapping me gently but I still didn't move. What's with this guy? Shouldn't he be brutally toturing me by now? Kicking me? Pulling my hair?

"Oi!" His gruff voice yelled. Haha he sounds so familliar it's stupid! He tried shaking me again but softly. Then I felt him sit me by a wall and felt him stare at me. Okay Lucy, your gonna have to do this on pure instinct.

3, 2, 1

"OW!" I heard him say... Now this is ridiculous, but that shout was familiar too... I peeked to see my fist hit his stomach and my other hand was pulling his hair... Blonde hair?

Shit

Shit

Shit

I opened my eyes fully to see Sting easing his stomach in pain. I guess I should've been worried about him but it was just TOO FUNNY! "OMG! This. Is. Hilarious!" I exclaimed literally rolling on the floor laughing while Sting sat their annoyed.

After 15 minutes of laughing. "You done?" He asked with his poker face

"Y-Yeah! But you deserved it for kidnapping me!" I replied proudly and stood up with him following.

"Yeah but! You nearly got me killed by your brother and cousin! I've got to thank that Loke though for saying...that or you would've been attending my funeral!" He explained angrily crossing his arms.

"No you're wrong..."

"Huh?!"

"I would never, like ever attend you're FUNERAL! I'm too awesome for that blondie!" I shouted running away from him laughing.

"HEARTFILIA!" He yelled and ran after me grinning, we must've ran into another park or something 'cause I was tackled down onto grass and was being tickled!

"Haha Sting! S-Stop i-Haha- it!" I managed to say laughing hard. A bit too hard for my own good. But hey did the guy listen? No! He kept on tickling me while chucking.

"Say sorry first!" He finally said.

"N-No- Ahahaha!"

"Then I'm sorry to say but this-" He pointed at his fingers "-Will have to continue!" And he started again! OKAY FINE!

"A-Alright- hahaha- I'm S-Ahahah- Sorry!" I apologized making him stop and get off me, dropping himself next to me on the grass.

"Ahaahaa well was too hard to say?" He asked laughing a bit but I didn't answer because I was staring at the beautiful sky. He must've notice because Sting softly shoved me next to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I was close enough to hear his breathing slightly.

"Hey it's weird isn't it?" Sting finally spoke.

"What is?" I whispered.

"How the sky is always been there, always above us but we've never really admired the beauty of it. No one has time these days to just relax and admire the sky huh?" Sting said in a hushed tone making me smile lightly.

"Yeah, I guess because it's always been there people have forgotten the whole beauty of it..." I gazed at it with admiration: a gorgeous red entangled with such a peaceful orange and a tint of pink, with no flaws. How could we forget about this?

"Lucy what happened?" Sting inquired concerned making me turn my head to him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Blondie I know you, Laxus came back from your apartment with slightly swollen eyes and you... Your trying to cover up your worries again! Lucy, you should share them you know... Share your problems... I'm asking Lucy: Did you find out what happened to Laxus after he left the mansion?" There he said it. I knew he would ask. Why wouldn't he? He... knows me inside out, My precious precious best friend. I took in a deep breath.

"He left the mansion, homeless, jobless... He needed money and a place to stay so he had to work for it. Mining, he did mining for those things. Work was hard; the boss was cruel and hated him nevertheless this boss provided him a place at a inn. There he still wouldn't find comfort apparently. He would lay there thinking about me and hoping to find me one day and snatch me away from father..." I paused for a second. "Obviously I've noticed the scar on his face Sting. He was abused too. But that scar especially.." I tried to say but the words wouldn't get out of my mouth. I felt Sting's hand rub my shoulder.

"It's okay, let it out." He whispered gently resulting me to nod.

"H-He was asking if he c-could get a few days off to s-search for me. The boss was angry so he...!" Hopelessly I couldn't finish that sentence off either. Sting noticed so he pulled me into him and hugged me. I didn't even notice the tears escaping my eyes.

"Sorry, I forced you into telling me, I'm sorry." Sting apologized as I tried to shake my head he kept my head still. When did he become this strong? "I also wanted some time with you so I um... I guess kidnapped you. Don't worry Laxus knows! But I don't think Fullbuster or Loke liked the idea." He said. Guess that explains it... I hugged him back crying into his chest patheticaly. as Sting patted my head.

"Thank you Sting. Thank you." I mumbled feeling myself drift off to sleep.

"No Lucy thank you... I regret..." I didn't hear what he said afterwards bacause by then I had fallen asleep.

****·*¡****¡*********·****

**_(?) P.O.V:_**  
****

"Hey man, come on or the gang will kill us!" A guy whose name I don't even know yelled to me as I just dismissed him with a gesture. I'm not the king but I do have a pretty awesome position at school.

It's cause of that I met Lucy...

Aww man here we go again! Thinking about your ex is a bad habit! But I can't shake her off me, maybe she put some sort of curse on me... Casually I walked along the gate of the park dazed in my thoughts. I guess if I love her so much I should just find her, but where? She could be in Italy for all I know! Damn it Lu! I combed my hair with my fingers in frustration. My 'crew' dragged me here saying that it will be a good change of pace, obviously knowing how broken I am because of Lucy. But what the hell am I supposed to do?! I didn't even dress properly: no joke! I was forced out wearing a t-shirt and some jeans and my hair was still a mess! No wonder people are giving me strange looks! Quickly, I glared at them making them walk away... But as I looked around for more I spotted what seemed to be a couple! Both blonde...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WOAH WAIT! BLONDE?!

I examined further only to see that IT WAS MY LUCY!

LUCY!

Lucy is still here?! This is great! A burst of joy jumped in me but was quickly replaced by anger and jealousy.

Who the hell is that guy she's sleeping on?! How dare another guy touch her?! Hell she's cheating on me?!

Wait no...

Because I'm not her boyfriend anymore...

BUT STILL HOW DARE THE BLONDE IDIOT TOUCH LU!

I started to examine the guy, not too shabby I guess but dodgy looking, I mean really? Purple? Who wears that these days!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I looked down to see I was wearing purple trainers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

On second thought, purple is awesome! I scrunched my face up as I tried hard to think who he was. Defiantly familiar...

WAIT I KNOW!

HE'S STING! STING F*CKING EUCLIFFE!

THE RICH KID!

So he dares challenge me?! Hah, Sting I know you, you used to attend Sabertooth! What about your cousin huh? What about Minerva?! I pulled out my phone and called a number.

"What up? Yeah Yeah it's me." I said and waited for her reply.

"Naaahh nothing's up really. Say Yukino remember Sting? Yeah well I have a favour to ask regarding him."

"Naw it ain't much... But I bet you want to see his useless, disgusting face crushed right?"

"Cool, we'll talk later but for now I'm at a festival. Bye."

**(A/N: This is all (?) talking. Not Yukino.)**

Can't wait to see him crying about the place. I know you know her from way back Sting but that doesn't give you the right to mess with my girl.

******·*¡****¡*********·******

_**Gray's P.O.V:**_

I stood there with Loke and a huge scowl on my face.

I'm not happy.

Well neither is Loke.

HOW CAN LAXUS BE COOL WITH THIS?! NORMALLY HE'D THROW A FIT?! SO WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!

"Stop glaring at me Fullbuster or you'll be thrown into the great wall of China." He ordered making me snicker.

"I don't get it cuz! How come Sting's allowed to LITERALLY kidnap Lu-Lu and I can't even kiss her goodbye!" Loke complained... Does Loke have some sort of complex or something...?

"Obviously you wouldn't understand, you didn't even recongize her after she said her name to you TWICE! HOW ORIGINAL DOES HEARTFILIA HAVE TO BE YOU! I'm not even gonna swear." Laxus huffed making me sweatdrop he's got a point though... Heartfilia is pretty hard to forget but I feel like I've heard it somewhere before... Naah probably just imagining things.

"So tell us Laxus, what is there to understand? Why are you letting that cocky sabertooth idiot hang out with Lucy?" I asked sternly. Laxus sighed. The rest of the gang went seperate ways and we were stuck here sitting on a wall next to a soon to be fireworks display.

"You know how Sting's rich?" Laxus asked letting my imagination go wild!

"NO NO! You didn't sell Lucy to Sting to solve your debt problems did you?! Or did the guy threaten you?! Wait do you even have debt problems?!" I fired making Loke slam his head against the wall behind us.

"SHUT UP FULLBUSTER AND LET ME SPEAK!" Immediately I became silent.

"I don't get why you guys haven't heard of the Heartfilias before! You know the railway company?" Laxus enquired shocked making me remember instanly.

"Ohhhhhh..."

"Yeah 'ohhhhhh' Anyway so we were basically rich and Eucliffes were our close family friends. After Loke stopped visiting the mansion it was around then we met Sting. Damn, was that guy annoying! But Sis didn't think so: they used to hang out everyday, practically insepreable. Y'know best friends and all. But then came the money problems apparently. That's what Lucy said 'cause I wasn't around then. So she kept having to switch schools for some reason, at first Sting said to come to his but she couldn't not at the moment anyway. Sooner or later she did and she was quite happy there... Though once she switched again something happened she... I don't know but Sting said he couldn't tell me... After days of comforting her; looking after her; caring for her: his family also hit a money problem, meaning their time together started to fade away... So much in fact that they rarely ever called each other. That's why Lucy didn't know about Loke, Sting and I attending FT high..." Laxus explained leaving me star-struck... They go way back huh? No wonder Lucy was so close with him... But I felt a pang of jealousy inside me, this means Sting knows Lucy inside out and he has tons of memories of him and Luce...

"Wait how do you know this?! DO YOU STALK HER TOO?!" Both Laxus and I glared at Loke. "I mean Laxus do you stalk her? Forget the 'too' because I never said that and obviously I don't!" He backed up making Laxus punch him on the head.

"Loke burn in hell for commiting these unknown crimes on a innocent 17- year old girl! PLUS I ALREADY TOLD YOU! EUCLIFFE TOLD ME!" He boomed now grabbing the attention of the people walking by. Shamelessly I held my head down. Why?! Why Mavis do I have to hang out with these sort of idiots?! I now have a new friend who'll punch your brains out?!

"Yo Laxus where did Lucy learn to punch that well?" I asked out of the blue making the two have a 'Seriously asking me now?' look. "What?!"

" FOR GOODNESS SAKE I'M NOT A- WAIT! I actually don't know! When I was around she tried boxing for a few days but ended up quitting because she didn't like it. I hardly think it's 'cause of that..." Laxus replied scratching his head. Sighing I leaped of the wall with the two following. It's hard to ask Luce, she changes the subject on everything! You try asking her about her life and she'll somehow end up talking about unicorns!

"Huh?! LUCY!" I heard Laxus shouting immediate I turned around only to see Lucy unconscious in Sting's arms!

"STING WHAT THE F*UCK HAVE YA DO-" But Loke stopped shouting because I dashed up to Sting with my fist ready to punch.

POW!

I managed a punch on his cheek...

Normal guy would've of been knocked out unconsious but this is Sting, he should've at least defended, why didn't he?!

WHY WOULD I CARE?! HE'S DONE SOMETHING TO LUCY! I aimed a kick at him and right when my foot was about to crash into his rib-cage but I felt a grip on my leg. Confused I stood their for a minute until the same grip pulled me down!

"Agrhhh! What the he-" I was saying until stopping midway only noticing Luce's fuming face.

WAIT! STING WENT DOWN WITH HER?! MEANING SHE GOT HURT? THIS B*STARD!

I got up to Luce but she didn't get up or listen to my calls: all she did was bury her face deeper into Sting's chest. Oh man was I angry! The guy who probably knocked her unconscious and took her down with him was the very same guy she was protecting?!

"LUCE GET UP?!" I shouted in anger but she didn't move. "What the hell?! He knocked you unconscious and probably hurt you again now, so why you not angry at him?!" Finally she got up looking down so her bangs covered her eyes. There was a gloomy aura around her which made even more confused.

"So I got hurt 'cause he took me down with him?" She whispered.

"Yeah!"

"And... He also made me lose my conscious?" She asked.

"Yeah!" I repeated. Lucy looked up with disappointment and anger in her eyes.

"HE DIDN'T THOUGH!" She screamed loud making me take a step back in surprise.

"W-What? What you-"

"Don't you see?! YOU COMPLETE IDIOT! Okay let's try this: what did you expect him to do?" She asked kneeling down to Sting... I stood there silent until she yelled at me to reply.

"I... I expected him to defend..."

"So why couldn't he?"

"I don't know!"

"Well let me tell you then! HE WAS CARRYING ME! FOR MAVIS SAKE I WAS ASLEEP! If he was to defend he would need to drop me but he didn't! But that's not the end! When he fell I could have hurt myself. Hell I should've, however do you see any scratches?!" She showed me her arms. "No exactly why? HE F*CKING PROTECTED ME THEN TOO! THAT'S WHY I WAS NOT UNDER HM PUT ON TOP!"

I stood their shocked.

She was sleeping.

Just sleeping.

Yet I...

I attacked Sting but even then he protected Lucy.

Cared for Lucy.

I was trying to protect Lucy.

To become the hero.

But I nearly hurt her

and became the villain.

Half an hour later...

Sting was awake with bruise on his cheek, it was still bleeding that's why Lucy was gone: she was looking for Mira. It was awkward as I stood their not knowing what to say.

"Damn was that a punch..." Sting muttered with a little grin on his face making me feel guilty.

"Sting I'm sor-" I was saying but was cut off.

"Save it man. There's no point right? I did look suspicious carrying a blonde bridal style to you guys plus you were trying to protect Lucy too." He cut off looking at me.

"But dude I-"

"I know what you did Fullbuster! But I already told ya! If I didn't make myself clear enough then basically what I meant was I forgive you! Man are you slow..." Sting explained looking a tad annoyed.

"... Thanks..." I mumbled as the guy smiled. I heard quick footsteps approaching looking up I saw Luce. She looked worried as she came here with a green box.

"Sting! Sorry I took so long! I couldn't find Mira! Well I did but like she was too busy so she gave me the first aid kit!" Lucy said worriedly making me feel bad.

"No worries then! You're used to it right?" He chirped as Lucy grinned happily.

"No sh*t Sherlock! When your best friend gets into fights regularly someone's got to treat him!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

****·*¡****¡*********·****

**_Lucy's P.O.V:_**

That's Sting for you, makes everything seem OK. I sighed as I treated his injury with care as Gray stood awkwardly observing.

Am I angry?

Of course I am... Well I've chilled a bit now. But I'm still annoyed! I mean who does that?! Punch a guy straight in the face out of random then try to kick him! No that was too much! I finished the treatment an started to pack up.

"Hey Gray mind getting us drinks?" Sting asked as Gray nodded and went off. I knew he deliberately sent Gray of but why? Sting started to help me in packing up when I said he needed to rest he just ignored it.

"Alright! Alright! I got it! Now speak before Lover boy comes back!" I yelled placing both hands on each side of my hip.

"Blondie I have no idea w-"

"Cut the crap Sting and speak." He just chuckled.

"Forgive him."

"Huh?"

"Gray. Forgive him." Sting repeated, I knew who he was talking about I just wanted to see if I wasn't just hearing things.

"Let me think... Yeah. No." I deadpanned as he chuckled again but It was more forceful.

"Look Blondie! I forgave him so you should to do!"

"YOU WHAT?! Forgave him? WTF? He's the one who attacked you like a freaking weirdo!" I stated annoyed and angry at his stupidity.

"Yeah I know. I was there. But don't ya see? He protecting you. He thought I had done something to you so that's why he well... went POW! Into my face." Sting explained. Making me huff. I guess Gray was protecting me but he punched Sting! WITHOUT KNOWING ANYTHING!

Who does that?!

"I'm serious Lucy... he was trying to protect you." Sting repeated... I didn't answer as Gray came back casually with three drinks in his hands.

"Well I'll be going now!" Sting suddenly said making me growl... I can growl?

"Blondie you will stay here! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU PLAN TO GO?! You need to rest!" I ordered but Sting brushed it off.

"I'm going home you idiot. Then I can rest.'" He answered walking away.

"But-"

"Lucy I'll be fine! Enjoy the day. I'll be able to go."

"... Pinkie promise?" I mumbled blushing slightly as Gray just heard that.

"Haha alright." We hooked our fingers up. "I promise to go home and rest." I smiled and hugged him gently as he slowly walked away.

****·*¡****¡*********·****

_**Sting's P.O.V:**_

"Pinkie promise?" I heard Gray ask awkwardly.

"Don't judge me lover boy!" I also heard Lucy shout.

"Too bad I'm judging."

"I'm sorry did I hear something? Don't think so... But if I did you would've shared the same fate as Loke."

"Fine I'm leaving ya."

"No wait!" She shouted and ran after him... How stupid am I?

I finally reached my mansion, not saying anything to the maids, I rushed upstairs to my room falling onto the bed,

"I'm an idiot!" I yelled into my pillow. Yeah there was a time when Lucy liked me. She had a huge crush and I was aware of it. I also had a crush but I was too much of a coward to confess to her! Time passed and now... Now she'll finally get another lover, yet it won't be me. History repeating itself? Hell yeah. If only I had told I love her before, would things be different?

There was a time at Sabertooth when I asked her out but it was only for fun. Obviously she knew but when she turned me down, it kinda hurt.

Afterwards it all got confusing in both of our lives; she moves to another school and a couple of months later Lucy comes to me crying; then came the money problems and slowly we drifted apart...

I guess we found each other again in FT but this time it's different.

Because this time I know for definite she will not fall in love with me again.

I wasted my time.

I lost my chance.

It's my fault.

I cried. Yes the great almighty Sting was crying. Crying a lot... I know it's my fault. I know.

Yet..

Best friends from childhood...

That's all we'll ever be, now I know.

I should have told her...

I should have...

But... But it hurts so much.

****·*¡****¡*********·****

**Ritzy: Omg.. What a sad ending. I'm sorry guys I just wanted to show you a bit of Sting's story. More Sting drama will be coming up but not as um... romantic? BUT I WAS ACTUALLY THINKING OF DITCHING GRAY?! I LOVE STING! BUT DON'T WORRY I WON'T! But I got an idea for a StiCy story... **

**Sting:... I'm too hurt to speak.**

**Lucy: Sorry Sting...**

**Sting: No Luce it's my fault!**

**Natsu &amp; Gray: DON'T COPY MY NICKNAME!**

**Rina, Jack &amp; Jaden: So you're Natsu.**

**Rina: YES! I've got to fight you! Oi Fire head fight me!**

**Natsu: Huh? Oh you do fire magic! Cool! Let's fight! **

**Jaden: Ice huh?**

**Gray: Yeah.**

**Jaden: What sort?**

**Gray: Ice make. It's pretty cool! You?**

**Jaden: Create Ice Magic, Transform Ice Magic oh and mind ice magic.**

**Gray: That sounds complicated!**

**Jaden: It was! I thought I froze Rina on the first go! **

**Rina: Oi Blondie shut up!*Fighting Natsu***

**Jaden: Keep on Fighting red-head!**

**Rina: Whattcha call me?! I swear I'll beat you up after this! *Kicks Natsu***

**Jack: Now Now Rin there will be no swearing! *Smirks***

**Rina: Go away Jack!**

**Jack: Is that a way to treat your elders?!**

**Rina: YOU'RE A YEAR OLDER!**

**Ritzy: JUST SHUT UP! THIS IS TAKING SO LONG! **

******·*¡****¡*********·******

_"I never knew I wanted you till I looked into your eyes..." -Sting _

_Some of the fondest memories we gather through life,_

_are the ones that remind you of a childhood sweetheart..._

_Moments of endless laughter,_

_Longest chats and beautiful times, _

_Shared together._

_What we remember from childhood, we remember_

_Forever..._

_I guess memories are a way of holding things you never want to lose._

****·*¡****¡*********·****

**Bye guys. ;')**

**Ritzygal91 Out.**


	11. Flashback to a moonlit night

Ritzygal91 Here! B)

**Ritzy: Hello my awesome lovable readers!**

**Natsu: Someone is in a happy mood tonight.**

**Ritzy: I have no idea what you're on about pinkie.**

**Natsu: Oi! Don't call me that! What happened then? You had a romantic moment with your crush?**

**Ritzy: Da-hell? No! No… NO!**

**Natsu: Sure… *Smirk ***

**Ritzy: No for real! Nothing even happened!**

**Natsu: Yeah yeah.**

**Ritzy: Natsu Dragneel I am speaking the truth!**

**Natsu: Of course you are.**

**Ritzy: If you do not shut up this instant I swear I will rip your head off and feed it to spit-swapping dragons!**

**Jack: Dude listen to her: she ain't bluffing.**

**Natsu: For real?**

**Gray: I agree with Jackie here-**

**Jack: Oi! What's up with that?!**

**Gray: Anyway Ritzy is already annoyed on how her laptop broke down for the last month or so… You do not want her to get angry again. Oh and the name Jackie is totally cool… for an idiot.**

**Jack: I swear do you want a fight!**

**Gray: Let's go then!**

**Erza: What is going on here?!**

**Gray: Huh? Oh Erza?! Oh crap um… this guy wants to hurt me so…**

**Rina, Jack &amp; Ritzy: *mutters* you sound like a sissy…**

**Erza: You dare fight my fellow guild member!**

**Jack: *Thinking* Hmmm… I could fight her but sh*t both Natsu and Gray seem to be afraid of her. And I can't get injured again… Ooh I know! *Pulls out iPhone 6 _(Yes people be jealous… JK)_ * Musa? Come and fight for me.**

**Musa: *Appears out of nowhere. * What is it my love?! Who do I need to kill in order for you to see my love?!**

**Jack: Yeah yeah whatever just defeat that girl over there.**

**Erza and Musa fight so horrifically and seriously that this chat is destroyed…**

**So guys…On with the story.**

**•*¡*•**

**Flashback to a Moonlit Night.**

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep."

What the...

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!"

The hell?

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Shut up!

"LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

Is that me?

"THIS IS YOUR ALARM! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THE COMFORT ZONE AND GET READY FOR... SCHOOL! Oh and don't smash the alarm keeping in mind that this is your phone."

School? SHIT SCHOOL! I instantly shot up: no sorry, I grumpily and sluggishly got up from bed pulling the curtains open in dismay as light came flooding in. Lazily, I dragged myself to the bathroom to get ready for the worst day of the week: Monday. After doing my regular routine I came out of the bathroom in my new blue fluffy towel: bet ya didn't expect that huh? I walked over to my closet thinking of what to wear. I really can't be asked wearing something flashy or edgy. Maybe something more suitable and different for a change. With that thought I started to look for 'it.' After 15 minutes of searching I was ready to give up until right near the end of the closet I found the one! It was a yellow sundress! Now you might be thinking 'ew she's going to look like a sunflower.' But this is one of the only yellow pieces of bright clothing that I'd be able to pull off. I also grabbed my white flats and head towards the bathroom again. After I put it on, I found myself smiling, it looked pretty on me for a change. It was certainly different as I normally go for the hot and curvy looks. But this dress... It came up to my knees and had a small bow at the waist line on the left side. Wait... I should wear a cardigan or something as it looks a little bit chilly out there. Skipping to my closet again I dug out a white cardigan and headed towards the dressing table. I decided to let my hair loose today and a bit wavy. I managed to put on light lip-gloss; barely any mascara and accessorized myself with a simple charm bracelet and my 11 keyed necklace. Checking the time I realised I was quite early so I was totally confident I'd be able to eat breakfast today! Heading for the kitchen I took out a bowl and poured out some milk and Frosties.

You know what I've noticed? As brave and courageous as my friends are they're all too scared to do one thing: flirt, love each other, confess. Okay so that wasn't one thing but it was under the same subject so...

Anyway I've noticed there is something going on between Gajeel and Levy and probably Jellal and Erza. Who knows maybe there are more pairings that will need the help of Cupid's assistant. Smirking I found myself finishing the bowl of Frosties. So am I walking to school or... Gray did say last time that he would pick me up but where is he? I swear if he doesn't come in next 10 min-

"Ding dong!"

Rushing to the door I opened it to be greeted by the pretty bored looking Fullbuster. He was in his plain white t-shirt, leather jacket, black jeans and trainers.

"Hey- Woah!" He reacted as I stood there shyly obviously knowing he was checking me out. No longer being able to stand there I just walked back in to get my bag and headed out the door.

"So..." I started to say.

"Yeah should we get going now...?" Gray asked pretty awkwardly as I nodded. What the hell is wrong with me?! When did I become this shy? I hopped onto the motorcycle with him following and quite casually wrapped my arms around his waist. This has become quite normal huh? But why do I feel different today? ... Whatever probably because I'm wearing something different.

"So why the outfit change?" Gray finally asked.

"Why do I look bad in these kind of clothes?" I played with him.

"Tch. Never said that. But why?"

"Don't know... Just felt like it." I answered softly.

"We'll just so you know cutie, the boys are going to be... Eye-raping you all the way." He explained in a stern voice. The hell happened to him?

"Who knows maybe I like all the extra attention?" I replied smirking as he frowned.

"Yeah I guessed that..." Gray muttered but somehow that actually hurts me.

"Thought you knew. I thought you knew I didn't care about this stupid 99 thingy. That the only reason I was doing it was because she insulted my family. And is hurting my friends every day. Not only that but she's annoying you with all the... Stalking?" I stated furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yeah I know..." He muttered again. Now that just confuses me!

"But-"

"Look I know what I said Luce, I'm just not in the best mood today!" He snapped harshly shutting me up. Something probably happened at home right? Yeah... Probably...

Before I knew it we were at school so the awkward journey finally hit an end. Jumping off I walked to the gate with Gray following.

"Hey cutie don't ya think you're going a bit too fast?" Gray asked from behind.

"Fast? Why would you think that Lover boy?"

"I dunno maybe because you're speed walking. And a bit too fast because I can see your underwear." He smirked. Instantly I stopped blushing like mad and holding back my dress...? But it hasn't flowed up? Then what...

"Aww cutie's blushing!" He exclaimed by my side.

"Sh-shut up you liar!" Complaining I tried to punch him but his hand stopped it.

"So where did you learn to punch like that?" He asked raising a brow.

"Natural talent."

"Naaah I've seen natural talent and this is not it."

"Dunno what you're on about mate." I replied walking off but he caught up just as quickly.

"You know Cutie it's not right to ignore me."

"And it's not right to follow me but hey do you see me complaining?" I replied stomping.

"Cutie-"

"And will you stop calling me cutie Lover boy?!" I exclaimed as a chuckle escaped his slip.

"How am I supposed to do that? A- You are cute. B- You call me lover boy… I know! A deal! What if you stop calling me that and I can maybe stop calling you cutie… Cutie." He proposed. Furrowing my eyebrows for a moment, I pondered on his deal. Not bad I guess.

"Fine. But what should I call you then!" I sighed while placing my index finger on my chin. Who knew nicknaming would be such a darn challenge?!

"I like to be called Gray: as that is my name but knowing you, you'd ignore it. Therefore… I prefer the term 'bad boy.'" Gray answered with a proud look on his face like he just won the Oscars. Believe me when I say I was trying so hard to contain my laughter.

"Whatever you want… 'Bad boy.'" I answered with a smirk letting his proud look drop and looked at me like I was a guy in disguise. Woah, Bad example Lucy… Baaad example.

"Hey no! What?! That's not right!" Fullbuster argued completely disappointed that I twisted it about. Hah, epic fail!

"What's not right? I'm just doing what you told me to do… 'Bad boy.'"

"No but I- I mean yes I did- but then I kind of- though that is a great- no… No. No!" The raven haired guy muttered as I smiled victoriously; don't you just love being smart? Ignoring him I walked up to my friends, who I could see from a distant.

**•*¡*•**

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

The blonde female was unaware of the attention she was gaining by just simply wearing a yellow dress. All eyes were on her once again but this time she didn't have a clue. However Gray felt irritated. He wanted to tell Lucy to stop- but stop what? Stop looking so breath-taking? Stop gaining the attention of other guys? No he couldn't say that. One thing is for sure, he wanted to say a simple word about her look. A simple word he couldn't say because of his stupid pride and arrogance.

The group finally faced the two and their jaws dropped seeing their friend's transformation. No words were uttered, nothing like sexy and hot. No this outfit shocked them because this was not the brave, flashy Lucy they knew.

"Lu-Chan?!" Levy first responded and gave the blonde a very tight hug with a huge smile on her face. "Lu-Chan you look so-"

"Lucy?! You look so pretty!" Erza interrupted hugging her as well. Now if you think about it Levy was giving her a tight squeeze and then Erza came in topping it with a killer hug… Lucy was struggling to breathe, she started to wave her hands frantically like a mad woman and started saying things which couldn't be understood. Thankfully Cana got the drift as she removed the two girls off her.

"Thanks Can-"

"You look so simple yet elegant. That outfit matches you perfectly." Cana cut off as Lucy gasped at her response.

"Cana! You're not drunk?"

"Girl, it's a Monday morning, I'm bad but I've got my limits." The brunette replied giving a smile as Lucy nodded apologetically.

"Wow Luce, that's a real change- I mean in a good way!" The salmon haired 17 year old stated giving his signature grin. A chorus of yeah's and yes's were said.

"Thanks guys,"

"You look like mom sis," Laxus replied as the two blondes looked at each other in sadness, the blonde's eyes soften at the mention of her mother. She had been told countless times that she was the exact look alike of Layla Heartfilia, this just topped it, She felt a hand touch her shoulder, knowing it was Gray she gave him a nod as a sign that she was okay. Lucy was always confused by Gray's actions. You know? One minute he's all flirty, then he's shouting afterwards he's sympathizing? What kind of wrecked up logic was that? Turning away from her thoughts she noticed the group was missing the presence of her best friend not only that but Lucy acknowledged the fact that it was sort of awkward now as Laxus did mention a member of her family. The group were not told about Lucy's and Laxus's family but after the young Heartfilia put on a fight with Juvia the other day after the word was said, they concluded it as tough subject. The 17 year old mentally sighed in relief as she saw Jellal and Sting approaching; if anyone could get rid of awkwardness it was the Eucliffe. The two guys didn't seem to notice Lucy at first which made the girl impatient as she started to tap her foot repeatedly. However once they did Jellal stood in his spot frozen at the sight while Sting didn't seem affected. This confused the minds of all, as he looked at Lucy in a bored manner, Lucy herself was confused, if her brother was shocked why wasn't he? Was he not impressed by her wardrobe change? Or was this some sort of trick? She tilted her head slightly as she couldn't figure out why.

Sting smirked, yes he was quite surprised himself but he decided not to show it. He gained the exact reaction he was hoping for: confusion. Lucy definitely looked cute with her head positioned like that; Sting gave a quick side glance at Gray, the platinum blonde knew exactly that Gray was thinking the same thing. If the prince couldn't have the princess why not help the princess find love?

This was getting irritating, no one was speaking, moving, or anything everyone just stared at each other blankly. Stupid Sting. Just when the blonde thought he was going to save her he made things worse, great. Lucy opened her mouth to say something but the idiot of a best friend beat her to it.

"I was wondering how long you were going to keep wearing shorts and crop tops. Not only is winter approaching but blondie to be blunt: you were going to be the school slut if you kept it up." Sting stated proudly as Lucy glared at him. Wasn't he supposed to say something like 'you look amazing' Not oh yeah you were going to be a slut, what kind of response is that from a childhood best friend?!

"Oh yeah because I was totally aiming for the slut of the year look, thanks." Lucy replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Sting snickered at her comeback blondie didn't take the truth easily. "Now what about you actually tell me what you really think?" Sting rolled his eyes, yes he had forgotten that not only was _he_ her childhood best friend but _she_ was _his_ childhood best friend: they could read each other like an open book.

"Stupid, clumsy Blondie…" Sting muttered, thinking Lucy didn't hear him, but the blonde raised a brow while saying something like 'oh really?' under her breath.

"So…?" She trailed off as she bit her lip, yeah so she was annoyed a minute ago but now she actually thought maybe Sting was right, maybe Gray was right too. What if she actually did this to get attention, unknowingly? The platinum blonde looked at her guilty, great! He managed to put the wrong kind of things in her mind, again! The teenager sighed in defeat.

"Honestly?" He asked as Lucy nodded her head biting her bottom lip ferociously now, "You… You look beautiful." Lucy looked up at him smiling like an idiot, with the slightest bit of pink on her pale white cheeks.

"Took you long enough." The blonde replied as the awkward silence among the group broke.

The two blondes started up a conversation among the rest and were chatting happily, with Sting ruffling Lucy's hair time to time and Lucy complaining. All of this was being witnessed by a raven haired student watching quietly. He knew Sting would manage to say the thing he couldn't. Of course Sting could, the two blondes had been friends since the age about, what? 4? Gray felt this strange tight feeling inside his chest, like something was punching him non-stop. The male clenched his teeth, there were so many questions pounding inside his head, so many unknown mysteries he wanted answers to, but never found. Gray hated this feeling so much, the Fullbuster absolutely despised it. But what was this feeling?

"Lucy?" Lisanna suddenly asked making the blonde turn around.

"Sup Liz?" The blonde replied happily.

"Not to ruin the mood but, you've got another test today." The words itself seem to make the blonde's world sink. Lucy didn't know another test would be here that soon and she clearly didn't know how nervous it'll make her feel. However she was beyond nervous, the girl nearly drowned the other day what'll happen this time? Get an allergic reaction from paint? Her hands started getting clammy she felt herself biting her bottom lip again. Oh damn, was Lucy annoyed at this uneasiness!

"Lisanna!" Natsu hissed, they were _all_ there at the incident, so the group knew everything. "Luce, don't worry. We're here, we'll protect you," The salmon haired teen reassured smiling.

"Yeah Lu-Chan, have faith in us!"

"Natsu is speaking the truth!" Erza agreed.

"Good one, salamander. Oh yeah forget about me protect-" However Gajeel was interrupted by Levy's foot stomping on his. "I mean, yeah we'll be protecting you… Protect…" Lucy felt like laughing her ass off at the cute pair, she felt like pushing them together for a kiss! She thought about how cute they would look together.

"Cupid needs to get that lazy ass off that cloud, and start working!" The blonde thought.

"Lulu it's not Juvia you're up against." Loke said gaining Lucy's attention.

"Who is it then?" She asked curiously, a bit relieved that Juvia was not her opponent.

"Reedus Jonah." Gray spoke for the first time, Lucy instantly turned round to face him with a questioning look. "Orange hair, fairly skinny and circle shaped glasses. Ring a bell?" Gray asked, as Lucy started to think. Has she saw anyone like that?

"Oh wait! Yeah I know him! Mr. Jonah but wait! Isn't he a teacher?!" She exclaimed, you'd think teachers would stay out of this sh*t.

"Yeah he is," Gray replied bluntly allowing Lucy to sweatdrop.

"Dude, I already know that. But why would a teacher want to go against a student? Isn't that like bullying or an illegal thing?" Lucy enquired densely.

"Yeah because drawing something against a teen is totally illegal. Anyway, yeah teachers are not supposed to compete but it's hard for a bullied art teacher who is being constantly blackmailed by his students not to compete." Gray sarcastically said allowing Lucy to respond with an 'ohhhhh.'

"Dumb blonde moment…" Gray thought irritated.

"So when is it?" Lucy asked hoping she could miss class today. However the words 'after school' said by Gray crushed her hopes and she frowned. Just then the bell went reminding the students that school had started. They all groaned in misery as they dragged themselves to their classes. Lucy had maths first with Natsu so they both walked together.

•*¡ ¡*•

"No Natsu you add this to that then take away this then divide!" Lucy yelled at him as the poor boy shivered in fear.

"Ohhhhh! But that's so confusing!" He exclaimed tiredly. All Natsu wanted is to go asleep: was that too much to ask for?

"How is it?! Maths isn't hard. All you need to know are the rules!" Lucy lectured, surprising herself. She sounded like an old useless teacher saying stuff like Maths is so easy! EW no, she hated maths but the blonde was good at it.

"Oh yeah, it's great for you, you've got all the freaking formulas or whatever in your head. Dude you act like a delinquent sometimes, how are you so clever?!" Lucy shrugged and carried on with her work, independently. However that was a great question, how was she that clever? Last time Natsu checked, in class she'd be texting or sleeping, outside she'd be swearing or fighting. Natsu was definitely confused. Wait what was the definition of delinquent? The salmon haired male looked around to see his teacher sleeping and snoring.

_At times like this, I'd be messing around so why aren't I? _

Nevertheless Natsu dug out his phone and tapped on google

_Forget about asking: Google it. _

He typed in the words 'What does delinquent mean.' If you are surprised on how Natsu spelt it correctly, don't be. It's all thanks to auto correct…

**Delinquent**

_**Adjective**_

**(Typically of a young person) tending to commit crime, particularly minor crime.**

**"Delinquent teenagers"**

**Synonyms: ****lawless****, ****law-breaking****, ****criminal****, ****offending****; ****more****… **

The guy compared this to Lucy: yep, definitely a delinquent.' He wasn't a delinquent but he spent his time boxing and such; always sleeping in class and not paying attention then why is Lucy so good at school? She can't just be naturally smart, that's just not possible. Unless she's one of those types of people who can memorize something by reading it once, that would be creepy.

_I doubt she is though._

"Okay let's stop asking Google and start thinking for myself. Woah, can I actually do that?" Natsu thought pretty surprised at his actions. The teen would've started to compare himself to Lucy but the blonde had again, interrupted his train of thoughts…

"Delinquent huh? Well if you think about it, I wasn't born a delinquent. Were you born as a boxer?" The blonde asked still staring at the worksheet in front of her. Natsu pondered on the idea of telling Lucy what the biggest event in his life was. Was it a good idea? Can he trust Luce? Sighing he gave up, he's going to have to tell her one day or another.

"If the question was, was I born _to be _a boxer, I would've been grinning a yes but that's not what it. No, even I know I wasn't born _a _boxer, I_ became_ a boxer. It wasn't a life ambition though, I never really thought as a kid, oh yeah I'm going to be an awesome boxer when I'm older! My life had a huge turn for the worse." Natsu started, Lucy shot her head up as if acknowledging this was not an easy subject. The salmon haired teen opened his mouth to carry on but Lucy quickly put her hand front of his mouth, to stop him. Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and led him to the teacher's desk.

This was not going well for Natsu's brain at all, because saying that the 17 year old was confused, is an understatement.

"Hey Miss!" The blonde greeted loudly waking up the teacher. The maths teacher was very much displeased to see her least favorite student standing in front of her with an irritating smile on her face. Since day 1 Lucy Heartfilia could get under her skin just by saying hello.

"What do you want Miss. Heartfilia." The teacher answered grouchily. Lucy winced.

_Wow, she really doesn't like me at all._

"Well you see Miss, Natsu and I need to go to the principal's office to report our… wonderful behavior…?" Lucy stated but sounded more like an unsure question.

Now if you are wondering why in the world, badass, intelligent Lucy would say that, then listen up. In Fairy Tail if you have been reported for 'terrible, inappropriate.' Behavior you get put on Report. Report is basically teachers keeping a very close eye on you and your behavior. To sum it up: student stalking. Both Natsu and Lucy have done some pretty bad things in a couple of days. Lucy nearly punched a girl named Juvia Lockser, who came running to the head teacher bawling her eyes out saying how the blonde had petrified her with her actions. Not only that but 'apparently' Lucy had threatened to sue Juvia's family if she ever talked to the blonde again.

You and I both know that didn't happen.

Natsu however started a fight at school with Sting Eucliffe when he first saw him, the salmon haired teen's reason was, and I quote "He looked like a good fighter." Yes I know what you are thinking: stupid, dense Natsu then adding a face palm. Anyway, we should really get back to the story!

"Is that so, Miss Heartfilia? Is she speaking the truth, Mr. Dragneel?" The old teacher spoke her voice stern.

"I um… I…" Natsu tried to say, but say what? He still hadn't figured out what Lucy was trying to do. Last time Natsu checked, Gramps never told him to appear at his office in the middle of a lesson. "Well I don't remember-" Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the stomach, realizing Lucy had just elbowed him he changed his mind. "Actually yeah, it's all coming back to me now. Yeah, Gramps had asked us both this morning…? To come and visit him at half ten in a double maths lesson." Natsu lied, trying his best not to groan because of the pain he was feeling.

"Hmmm…" The lady replies thinking about it. Both teens were mentally swearing at her to hurry up, this was not a long time thinking sort of situation! "Very well then, are you going to be bac-" But she stopped what she was saying only to see her two students run out the classroom door.

**•*¡*•**

As soon as the classroom door was closed both teens collapsed on to the floor! Natsu fell in pain and Lucy fell in fear.

"That. Teacher. Is. Shit. Scary." Lucy breathed, her eyes widened.

"Your. Punches. Are. Shit. Scary! I must've broken my rib cage or something!" Natsu exclaimed trying to ease his stomach as best as he could. At moment like this Lucy would've been smirking and telling him to grow a pair but honestly the blonde could still feel the deathly glares from that old hag next door. Forget about Juvia, the maths teacher will one day kill her!

"Hey Luce I think I need a doctor!" Natsu faked, acting like he was dying.

"Shut up you big baby and let's go!" Lucy teased dragging him by his hand again. Natsu rolled his eyes.

_I wonder how long it'll take for her to realize that she doesn't have a ditching spot._

**•*¡*•**

**30 Minutes later…**

"So Luce…"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?"

"Ditching."

"Who with?

"No one. Just us."

"Why are we doing it?"

"To have a heart to heart moment."

"When are we doing it?"

"In… 5 minutes."

"How are we doing it?"

"Really?! Do I have to answer that one?!"

"Fine… Where are we doing it?"

"I um… Well obviously… um…"

Natsu smirked.

"I… I think I'm lost…" Lucy admitted.

"Half an hour?! It took you freaking 30 minutes to figure that out?! And people call me slow…" Natsu exclaimed as Lucy blushed in embarrassment. The blonde was lost… In her own school! Natsu muttered something and this time _he_ grabbed _her_ hand, taking the blonde somewhere. After 10 minutes of sneaking around and avoiding teachers, Lucy found herself on the clichéd spot of a rooftop.

_Should've guessed._

Lucy let go of Natsu's hand and went to the edge letting the wind play with her hair and kiss her skin. This felt beyond awesome.

"I'm taking that you like it." Natsu grinned as Lucy smiled.

"Like it? Are you kidding me? I love it!" She cheered thankful towards Natsu. Natsu sat down on the edge of the rooftop with Lucy following.

"So…"

"So…"

"Look Lu-" "Look Nat-" They both said at the same time and bursting out in laughter.

"W-Well Natsu, you don't need to tell me, to be honest I suck at comforting!" Lucy said still recovering from her laughter.

"No, I want to, okay?" Natsu asked as the blonde nodded.

"So where was I?"

"My life had a huge turn for the worst." Lucy reminded.

"Oh right, yeah. I never had a mother because she died after giving birth to me."

"I'm so sorry." Lucy commented

"Don't be, I get it all the time." The salmon haired teen smiled.

"Anyway, I did have a father though! Igneel Dragneel- yeah and the names rhyme! Cool right?! Now don't get me wrong, it wasn't the clichéd type of situation of the father hating the son because the love of his life died due to me. Actually there wasn't really any type of situation at all, we were perfectly happy, you know? There were points where I _would_ feel guilty that mom died because of me but dad would always be there to reassure me. I guess our lives were too perfect to last…" Natsu trailed off, his heart warming, cheerful smile had become a painful, _heart breaking_ one.

"Dad had diabetes so not the healthiest condition ever… Afterwards it got worse until it got up to the point of staying at the hospital for most of his last year. However he didn't pass away like that…" At this point he felt Lucy's hand on his shoulder like a signal for 'I'm with you.'

"Suddenly there was a massive difference in his condition and he became better within 2 months. It was a legendry miracle at the hospital and I remember grinning so much that my cheeks started hurting. He came out of hospital and instead of resting he took me to a carnival. Got to say the Carnival was awesome: for a 7 year old. By the end of the day he took me to the fields nearby and we had a long walk in the moonlight."

"That moment felt so magical. Hah, now I sound like a 3 year old girl.

**•*¡*•**

_**Flashback to a moonlit night.**_

The grass was dancing with the wind as I held Dad's hand confused. He suddenly told me he wanted to have a walk but he hasn't spoken since. It scared me to be honest, it wasn't like my dad not to be speaking; he was that type of adult to talk a lot. I tugged his arm gaining his attention.

"Hey old man, where are we going?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. Dad chuckled at my question confusing me even more.

"Old man? Natsu where did you learn that?" He grinned ruffling my hair.

"Gray taught me! He said he Ultear used to call her dad an old man too! I think it's pretty cool!" I exclaimed my eyes glinting with excitement.

"Ah should've known Gray would say something like that. You two are great friends right?" He enquired looking ahead, I felt my face scrunch up in disgust to the idea.

"Ew, no way! Gray and I are mortal en-em-mies...!"

"Enemies? Hmm sure…" He responded becoming silent again. I looked down, what was wrong with Dad? Did I do something wrong? Does want to go back to those mean doctors?!

"Dad! Are you so angry at me that you want to go back to the horrible doctors who stole you from me?! I'm sorry dad! I'm sorry so forgive me for whatever I did! It's the carnival isn't it? The doctors told you to sleep and I dragged you hear! I'm sorry dad… Sorry!" I wailed as tears streamed through my cheeks. Dad stopped walking and crouched down to wipe the tears as he smiled gently.

"Natsu now you listen to me. You did nothing wrong okay? Nothing is your fault, and remember it was my idea to come here. To let you enjoy! So be happy okay? I'm never angry at you Natsu, never have been and never will. You remember that okay? Just remember. I'm never leaving." He told me, eyes softening at me hiccupping with the tears.

"Then… Then why did you… You leave me? You were gone for so… so long! I missed you dad! I… I missed you!" I continued to cry, trying to wipe my tears with my sleeves.

"I know Natsu and I'm sorry. I am so sorry for doing that. I… Your old man just became a bit sick but look I'm okay now! I didn't mean to leave you, I just couldn't control my fate…" He trailed off picking me up and placing each of my legs on his shoulder.

"Fate…?"

"Yes, fate. Did you know your fate and destiny are in the stars?" Dad asked, his voice full of appreciation. Why? Why did Dad like the stars so much? Why would Dad like a thing that controls his life?

"I… I hate the stars!" I sobbed loud, my tears fell onto his shirt.

"Don't say that… If you say them then you're basically saying you hate me." That grabbed my attention, I pulled my pounding head up confused.

"Huh? But O-Old man I don't hate you." I stated dumbfounded.

"I know you don't Natsu but I'll be going to the stars soon so you can't hate them, alright?"

"But you just said you won't leave me!"

"Yes I know and I won't. I'll always be here for you, cheering you on. Just when I do go to the stars Natsu promise me you won't hate the stars. Promise me that you'll look up smiling not crying. Promise me, you'll enjoy life." He brought up his pinkie finger.

"W-Wow old man that is a lot of promises to make!" I stuttered recovering from my tears. My dad laughed so did I. I soon connected our pinkies together grinning. "Alright now promise me you'll come back from the stars straight away okay?"

Dad hesitated looking down for a few seconds before smiling (almost sadly) at me.

"I'm always here Natsu, I'm always going to be here at your side. I promise."

**•*¡*•**

_**End of Flashback of a moonlit night.**_

Lucy gazed at Natsu as he told her what happened that night. She had never thought that such a cheerful, energetic guy had such a rough childhood. She always thought of Natsu as a guy with no worries or regrets at all.

"I woke up in the morning in my bed, I guess I fell asleep before we got home. I felt great that morning, like nothing could stop me from being happy one reason was that it was a Saturday. I remember jumping out of bed to Dad's room to wake him up. I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't, not that I was worried. My Dad was a heavy sleeper, so I went into the kitchen and made burnt toast with orange juice. It wasn't much but Dad would always wake up when he smelt burnt toast. That didn't work though… So I tried ticking, shouting even threatened spilling orange juice on him but he didn't budge."

"At that moment I got scared and worried. So the first thing I thought of wasn't the police it was Gramps. I dialed his number and he told me to wait." Natsu continued his vision was starting to become blurry, he knew he was going to cry but he won't let that happen. The teen explained how later on the ambulance arrived along with his grandpa.

"After 2 hours, at 12:35 my Dad, Igneel Dragneel was officially claimed as dead." He told in a quiet voice as Lucy grabbed his hand squeezing it. Natsu wasn't crying, no he had convince his inner self not to do that.

"Boxing wasn't something Igneel told me to do, it was actually Gramps who told me told. After Dad died, I guess I slipped into mild depression. I got angry on how he made fake promises. I got angry at fate and destiny for doing this to him. Most of all, I got angry at the stars. I hated the stars. I still do. I hate them. Later I started getting angry at innocent people, fighting them and everything. Gramps didn't like this so he suggested boxing. Of course I didn't like the idea at first, I felt like he was disappointed at me. But I took it anyway, as boxing was more tactical then physical. It let the mid work but for me it also let out sadness and anger. Soon I became really good at it and as I grew older I realized that Dad wanted me not to become what I was before. But I did, I became this monster who despised everything, I'm so glad Luce that I'm not that type of person anymore. With the help from Gray and the others I recovered quickly to become… me." Even though Natsu tried to sound cheerful, it didn't work as his voice cracked, much to his annoyance be felt tears clouding his vision again and felt some cascade down his cheeks.

Lucy who had been quiet all this time bit her lip watching him try to fight the tears and his emotions. The blonde felt herself pull him into a hug letting him cry his heart's content. The blonde stayed quiet not knowing what to say.

"Lucy…?" Natsu sobbed.

"Don't talk you idiot, just cry. I… I know how you feel Natsu. My Mom passed away around about the same time your dad did, only thing is I have a… _Dad_." The word dad came out in disgust as she felt anger rush up put quickly maintained it. Natsu listened and decided to leave the dad thing alone and cried as he hugged her back.

"Natsu?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Please don't hate the stars."

Natsu didn't reply.

"Look I know I shouldn't be saying this to you but didn't you break your promise? Didn't he say not to hate the stars? Not to look up crying but smiling? To enjoy your life?" The teen didn't reply but his grip got tighter, Natsu didn't want Lucy to be saying this to him. No one is going to change his mind, he hates the things above.

"He broke his promise, why can't I do the same." He whispered, his voice shaky and dangerous, Lucy winced at his tone.

"Did he though? He promised never to leave you, always to stay by your side. He's there Natsu, he's still alive in your heart. You're always thinking about Igneel in your heart, there's fire still burning. Isn't he by your side? Always with you, silently cheering you on? Smiling at you right now? Natsu, Igneel never broke his promise, you did." Lucy answered waiting for the male to burst out in anger however Natsu just cried even more realizing his mistake.

"I… I…" He tried to say but couldn't. Lucy hugged him tighter.

"Your still young pinkie get up look at the stars and admire them right now. Natsu you know, he I right here remember?" Natsu let go of Lucy and looked up his eyes red from the tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm… I'm… I'M SORRY DAD! I LOVE YOU!" He yelled out letting his voice echo and breathing heavily. For a second, Natsu thought he could feel Igneel grinning at him like he used to. Natsu turned to face Lucy took her hand.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"There are no stars in the morning."

"Oh Pinkie, of course there is."

"Huh?"

"The sun."

"What? Sorry but I thought you said the sun."

"That's because I did. The sun is the warmest star out there, it's literally fire: beautifully hot but dangerous." She stated as the wind started playing with her hair again.

"Then… Then that there," He pointed at the sun. "Is my favorite star!" Natsu exclaimed like his 6 year old self excitedly. Lucy grinned nodding her head.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." They both squeezed each other hands tighter, both of them knew their friendship had just grown.

**•*¡*•**

**Gray's P.O.V:**

The two stood there holding hands as I felt the painful feeling in my chest again. I stood there with the door slightly open, I knew Natsu would take Lucy here, only some people in our group knew about this which included Natsu and me. I sighed looking at Lucy smiling with sadness in her eyes. Natsu's finally told her, huh? About time, those two became proper friends.

It is true then, we only realize how much we love someone until they leave us.

I guess Natsu's past is similar to Lucy's all is left is mine.

Man if this was a book, it would suck.

I ruffled my own hair, time to take this dare seriously.

Lucy Heartfilia, you will fall in love with me.

**•*¡*•**

**Ritzy: …**

**Jack: Well that was deep.**

**Natsu: I was depressed?! Really?!**

**Ritzy: …**

**Gray: Yeah this is a suckish book.**

**Jack: Oi! Idiots she's having a moment of her own.**

**Lucy: Yeah guys just…Shut it!**

**Natsu &amp; Gray: Y-Yes Mam!**

**Ritzy: These chapters are actually becoming depressing damn man… Jack: Guess so…**

**Natsu &amp; Gray: SEE IT SUCKS!**

**Jack: OI! *Knocks them out unconscious and throws them into the sea.***

**Ritzy: Thanks Jack, I owe you one.**

**Jack: Yeah, whatever.**

**•*¡*•**

_You should always leave loved ones_

_Loving words,_

_Because it may be the last time you see them._

**•*¡*•**

**...**

**Laters.**

**Ritzygal91 out! ;')**


	12. Authors Note

**Ritzygal91 Here! B-)**

**Warning: This is not an update**

**Warning: No I'm not quitting the story**

**Warning: Please keep your anger to a minimum**

_**Just saying, this was posted in December 2014, so I'd advise you to ignore it and carry on to Chapter 12, we technically it's chapter 13 but... you know...**_

Hey guys! How's it going…? No okay, so it's been one or two months since my last update: Yeah I know you have the right to be mad and upset etc. However no, I'm not here to make excuses or shit I'm writing this to say I had writer's block **KEYWORD: had. **Or as me and my friend like to call it we lost 'the vibe.' I'm currently (30th Of December) writing the new chapter so don't worry: it will be posted in 2015: Yay! Sorry I know you're not in the mood for cheering… I just wanted to say how sorry I am for making you guys wait, and wanted to inform you I haven't ditched the story at all. Seriously I'm sorry.

Keep one thing in mind though: I'll never just leave this story on you guys. I simply can't.

Anyway let's involve you guys, who do you think the mystery person is? Any connections? What pairing would you like to see or in this case read about apart from Graylu? I mean I was thinking Nali, Jerza, and Gale… What else? What about Yukino? Yes she is going to be involved and no sorry to say I won't pair her with Sting: A) He's trying to get over Lucy B) you'll find out ;) What about the rest of the characters?

Okay once again: I'M SO SORRY!

**Thanks for taking your time to read this. It's strongly appreciated.**

_I'm sorry, so sorry._

_Please don't be mad…_

**Ritzygal91 Out! ;)**


	13. Hospitals are Evil!

**Ritzygal91 Here! B-)**

**Ritzy: I hated 2014**

**Lucy: Huh Why?**

**Jack: She cried a lot….**

**Ritzy: See if you say it like that I sound like cry baby or whatever they call it.**

**Jack: It's true though…**

**Lucy: Well she did start writing fanfic that year so**** it**** wasn't that bad.**

**Ritzy: Yeah for my 'social' life or whatever. My real life just went… BOOM! **

**Jack: Then again you did laugh a lot that year…**

**Ritzy: Compared to crying: yeah… no.**

**Jack: Stop making this depressing you depressing person.**

**Lucy: I agree.**

**Ritzy: Uh-huh. On with the story!**

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

10

9

8

"Ms Heartfilia, what is the answer to question 18?"

7

6

5

"Ms Heartfilia?!"

4

3

2

"Ms-"

1

RING!

An innocent look was now placed on my face as I picked up my back pack. "Sorry Miss looks like I won't be answering that." I told her walking out of the classroom as Natsu jumped next to me, placing his arm around my neck.

"Seriously I should do that more often!"

"Yeah maybe if you kept track of the time!" Gray commented rolling his eyes.

"Now that's true! He always loses track of the time!" Lisanna stated making me chuckle. It was finally the end of the day and I was prepared for anything that stupid challenge has in mind. Reedus or Juvia- f*ck it, I'll win. This isn't just about proving Juvia's wrong, it's about showing the rest of the school how to stand up and not let one person rule over them.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lisanna starting to walk towards the exit. "Hey Lis, where are you going? Aren't you going to stay?" I asked confused.

"I'd love to, but I got to get home, Mom wants me to come early today." She replied giving me an apologetic smile, nodding she walked off.

"Lucy." I heard Laxus state as I looked over at him. "I'm seriously confused."

"On… What?"

"Do you like Gray or Natsu or even Sting?"

"What about you stop thinking about it all?" I asked annoyed, my brother needs to learn to give me personal space. He shook his head in defeat and quietened down.

"So where are we going exactly?" I questioned at no one in particular.

"It's to do with art so obviously the art block!" Gray said letting me give a 'are you serious' look. Okay so it was pretty obvious but I'm still new here… Now that- is a bad excuse.

We arrived in the art block looking for the classroom A5 which was supposed to be the biggest one here. Walking in, I saw two chairs arranged at the end of the rooms, each with their own canvas and equipment. The rest of the chairs and tables were moved to the side to let the audience stand and watch. So Lisanna hosted the Swimming one, who's hosting this one?

"I will be y-your hoooosst…" Cana slurred, what happened to the no drinking on Monday's thing? All of a sudden, Cana collapsed onto the floor shocking all of us.

"Cana?!" I yelled running towards her. Oh Mavis Cana!

"Hey Cana get up! Cana?" Gray was saying shaking her, Mira however interrupted him as she came to see if she was alright. Apparently Mira's Mom was a nurse so she knew what to do in these kind of situations.

After 10 minutes of examining the brunette, Mira finally told us she was alright and that she fainted due to too much drinking. How the hell did we not know that? I swear that was the most obvious reason!

"Wait… We've lost the host." I identified bluntly as almost everyone sweat dropped. "We need a host right?" I looked around for any volunteers but there was none… Well it looked like it until everyone stepped back apart from Gray. "Hey thanks Gray!" The raven haired guy looked around and had a betrayed look on his face.

"What?! No- I didn't- They stepped- No!" He stammered not believing what happened. Yeah, some kind of bad boy he is- Natsu just outsmarted him. "Whatever…" I smiled at him, Gray could look so cute sometimes… Wait what?! No I did not just think that! Urgh, great, just great.

Later on the rest of the gang left to spread the word to the rest of the student body because they had forgotten to do it before: so responsible! Leaving me with Gray… for some reason I felt a bit worried being alone with him. The raven haired teen sat on a table, looking out of the window bored. Gray's normally more… talkative; he normally teases me and tries to mess my feelings about, but today… he seems distant. It could be something about his family, I mean I've been with him since morning so it's not about anyone in school. Why do I feel responsible for him being upset? Why have I got this sudden urge to cheer him up?

"These stupid feelings…!" I muttered not realizing I had caught his attention. "Hey what's wrong with you?" I asked bearing with the eye contact.

"Don't know what you're on about…" Gray trailed off breaking the contact. Okay this just got weird. This is so not like Gray… Fullbuster at all! Irritated, I got up and sat down on his table facing his way.

"Well your loss, I turn out to be an excellent listener and adviser." I told him in a different voice.

"Oh really? So Lucy Heartfilia tell me what to do when your sister is in hospital?" He, what I thought, played along until he mentioned his sister. My eyebrows raised in astonishment.

"What?! Gray are you being serious?! What the hell are you doing here after school?! Go and visit her!" I nearly yelled at him as he stared blankly at me.

"I can't."

"Why the heck not?!" I questioned my hands reached my hips sternly.

"Because I promised you I wouldn't leave you remember?" He replied as I softly gasped at his confession. He's here because of a promise? He's here because of me? That's so sweet…

"I… I… Look forget it and go already!" My cheeks were now stained red.

"Lucy, I don't break promises and a promise like that can't be forgotten easily." Gray answered calmly- this is scaring me now, how bad is his sister?!

"Are you insane Gray?! This is your bloody sister we are talking about, stop caring for a stupid girl like me and go!" I shouted at him, shaking his shoulders pathetically. The teen didn't respond though, he just sat there in a deep thought as I gaped at him. He can't be serious, he can't be… Why the hell would he?! You know when I said he likes to mess with my feelings, yeah well this is it. He's doing it again without him knowing it and it angers me so much! Quickly, I glanced at the clock to see it was only half past three- Oh damn, I just really hope I don't regret this… "Fine you promised not to leave me, then take me with you." The guy instantly looked at me bewildered.

"Wait what?"

"Of course I won't invade or whatever, I'll um wait outside if you want, but then you'll go to the hospital right?" I spoke hoping he'd agree. Gray looked at me in doubt, not sure on what to do. Come on you idiot, agree already.

"What about the-"

"It starts at 4:15, we've got roughly 45 minutes!"

"… Fine, we'll go." Gray sighed as my face brightened in glee.

"Yes! So why are we sitting about?! Let's go!" I yelled making him smile faintly as I dragged him to his motorbike.

**10 minutes late****r ****-_-**

"Are we there yet?!"

"No!"

"… Are we there now?"

"No!"

"Oh right… What about now?"

"No, no, no! For the hundredth time Cutie no!" Gray yelled over the noise as I scoffed- no need to be so cranky, I only asked 5… 7… 12 times! Oh right, that's a lot.

"Geez bro, calm your tits!" I warned but in response Gray turned around roughly on the bike, stopping it abruptly crashing me into him.

"Oops sorry, I was trying to 'calm down.'" Gray quoted smirking as I sent him a glare.

"You did that on purpose!" I accused getting off the bike.

"No way Captain Obvious!"

"Shut up Captain Sarcasm!" Gray laughed at my reply, finally he laughed, who knew it could feel so good cheering someone up? We walked in and he told the reception lady he was there to visit Ultear.

"Okay so you and your girlfriend need to go to the women's ward and you'll find her in room 3." The lady stated and my face flushed at the word girlfriend! No way, do we actually look like a couple?!

"He's not my-" However I was interrupted by Gray's arm being put over my neck and a grin on his face.

"Thanks for your help, let's go _Lucy_." The guy said as I gritted my teeth in annoyance. Great, I cheered him up to do this! "Payback's a b*tch."

"You've already had it though!"

"Yeah part 1."

"When were there parts to payback you weirdo?!" I questioned not believing a word.

"Hmm… Since you entered my life." I felt my cheeks redden again as I shut up. Fudge you Gray, just fudge you.

We arrived at room 3 but lover boy didn't open the door. He just stood there, hesitating to go in. Such a 'bad boy.' "Gray, come on it'll be fine, don't worry." I reassured him as he nodded and knocked on the door. A weak response came from the other side making Gray quickly opened it to see if she was okay, I didn't follow.

Why would I follow? It's not my business, plus Ultear doesn't know me and I don't know her… I might know of her but not her in general. Anyway I can't face her after the things _he_ said about her once- _he_ made her seem so horrible and cruel but Gray? Gray talked as if she was the most important person in the world to him. I didn't know what I was supposed to believe. I heard voices in the other room, at least Ultear was well enough to talk, and then I heard my name. Instantly I shot up only to face Gray once again.

"What are you doing out here? Come on Luce, she won't kill you!" He took my hand and pulled me over to the white room. My eyes immediately fell on a bruised woman about 23 or 24 years old. She had beautiful dark midnight hair and a weak smile upon her lips. Her cheek bared a horrible purple bruise and her legs seemed to be bandaged. "Sis, this is Lucy." Gray announced nodding at me to say something.

"Hey…?" I greeted awkwardly! Wow Lucy smooth, real smooth!

"Hi, your Gray's girlfriend right?" She asked as I, for the billionth time today, blushed.

"Why does everyone think that?!" I exclaimed, oh crap! "Sorry, no I'm not." Ultear chuckled at my behaviour and smiled at Gray.

"Just when I thought you'd found the perfect girl…" The dark haired female trailed off glancing at me again. I looked at Gray, he didn't seemed bothered by it at all, does he seriously not care on what they say?! "Hey Lucy, what are you to Gray? No wait how did you meet?" Ultear suddenly blurted out questions startling me.

"Ultear!" Gray groaned as his sister argued on how his behaviour was ruder than hers. I stared at them in amusement, they've got such a strong connection, and Ultear is nothing like what _he_ said!

"So how did you guys meet?"

"Um… now that's a bit complicated." I said smirking at Gray who glared at me.

"Really?! How?"

"Let's see she punched a locker, indirectly insulted me and was quite rude." Gray told her as my jaw dropped in anger!

"No way! He and his mates approached _me_ rudely, indirectly insulted _me_! Gray agreed to a dare involving me oh and skipped class to butter me up!" I countered annoyed, funny he seemed to be feeling exactly the same.

"Hey no! It's not my fault that-"

"Guys I get it! I can't wait for the day Gray comes to me saying Lucy's his girlfriend!" Ultear squealed as both Gray and I sweat dropped, she wasn't going to let it go, huh?

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up like that?" I asked.

"Yeah, you never told me either!" Ultear hesitated, looking down at her fingers instead of us. The matter seemed to be more personal than I thought.

"Well, _he_ was here again, after you had gone to school." Ultear started as I saw Gray's fists clench, I could tell he was going to start shouting again so I put my hand on his supportively. He didn't move it away. "We got into a fight, again at the top of the stairs… It wasn't his fault Gray, I know he didn't mean it!" Ultear cried.

"What… What did he do Ultear?" He whispered dangerously.

"He… He pushed me and I was wearing heels so I fell- you know the table at the end of the staircase? My face fell on the corner of that and my head hit the wall- Honestly Gray don't do anything! He's not to blame and he didn't mean it!" Ultear explained tearing up. Every time Gray would take the slightest step forward I'd hold his hand down as if telling him to calm down. This time he didn't. Gray had exploded.

"If he didn't mean it then where is he now?! Is he here to say sorry?! Did he stick around to call an ambulance?! No, the hospital told me you rang! Not him! Has he said sorry yet?! Has he even showed up at all?! No, no, no! He's hasn't done anything to show he didn't mean it!" Gray yelled loudly slightly scaring me. I'd never seen this side of him, he's always been the type not to share problems then again so was I. But this sort of Gray, he was ready to murder by the looks of it and Ultear was even scared. I shouldn't interfere but I need to!

"Gray calm down already! Shouting won't help at all!" I… _shouted_ at him making him glare at me.

"Why should I-"

"Seriously? You're asking me that?! Ultear's the one who got hurt and she forgave 'him' whoever he may be! Why can't you?! Can't you see your sister is looking after you?! Can't you see she doesn't want any action like the things you're thinking involved?!" Gray didn't say anything else instead he stomped out of the room and slammed the door powerfully enough to make us flinch. The room was now coated in thick silence, even I had to calm down! Gray, you stupid retarded idiot!

"Thank you…" Ultear whispered faintly, gesturing for me to come over to her. "I… Gray needs someone like you by his side. I know you don't see him like that but Gray needs you. Even as a friend, please could you stay with him? He might be all grown up and strong etc. But really he's like a little boy, lost, he didn't have our mother as long as we did and he hasn't exactly had the best life so far… He needs someone to knock some sense into him, to lean a shoulder on, to cry on… Please?" Ultear asked making me speechless. Normally I would've said no. I would've. I couldn't do what she was suggesting even as a friend, but something inside me made me do what I couldn't. To say something I wouldn't.

"I will, don't worry." Ultear gave me another smile before Gray came in with 2 water bottles in his hands which confused me. Ultear already has one, so why would he…? Next thing I know is that Gray's holding one out to me but was facing the other direction. Taking it, I said thank you but he didn't respond.

"I talked to the doctor, he said he could let you out today but at around 6 or 7. He said you've broken a bone so you'd need crutches. He also said the bruises will heal." Gray explained as Ultear nodded.

"So you guys can go now then?"

"He did mention you need someone with you when you're being discharged and I've only got enough gas in my bike to go back." Gray added on as I looked at him bemused. "Meaning I'll need to stay until 7." Oh…

We soon exited the room with silence as we sat down on the white chairs, just outside it. "Have you got money?" The teen next to me enquired.

"No…?"

"Right, okay so I have enough for you to call a taxi and go back to school-"

"Gray I'm not going." I stated with him looking confused.

"Look, try be the brave, smart heroine later on, yeah? Now you need to go back before the challenge starts: it's already 4."

"I'm not going Gray." Repeating I fished out my phone.

"Seriously go back!"

"Funny this is the exact scene that happened at school but the opposite!" I chuckled scrolling through it.

"Laxus is going to kill me, heck the gang is going to kill me if you don't go back."

"And I won't need to anyway."

"Lucy you need to- Wait what?!" Quickly I showed him a text that was sent to my phone about 10 minutes ago.

**To Lucy**

**Before Loke, Sting and Laxus murder me, where are you ATM? **(At the moment)** I have some news for you, the challenge isn't on anymore, 'apparently' Reedus suddenly felt sick, it's probably on tomorrow. **

**From Natsu Dragneel :P**

"Ohhhh… So you're alright staying here with me?" Gray checked as I nodded a bit too cheerfully as he shrugged not bothered. "Wait! Why does he have your number?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe, just maybe I gave it to him!" I deadpanned rolling my eyes.

"Yeah I know that! Why haven't I got your number yet?"

"Might be because you haven't asked for it?"

"Fine then! Can I have your number?" Gray asked, oh my god he's acting so childish its cute- LUCY STOP THINKING THAT ALREADY!

"No."

"But you just-"

"Ah ah ah!" I interrupted.

"You can't just-"

"Ah ah ah!"

"You done? Right you don't-"

"Ah ah ah!"

"Godammit woman! Let me speak!" Gray exclaimed, bursting me into laughter! Gray? Frustrated? Something you gotta see! "What are you…?" My laugh must have been contagious because soon he was laughing too- sure we looked like idiots and useless teenagers to others but to be honest we didn't give a sugar on what they were thinking! We ended up on the hospital floor with our backs to the wall. "What's wrong with you?"

"Correction: what's wrong with _us_?" I replied giggling. After the laughter died down it became silent, and it wasn't comfortable either. Ultear's words kept coming back to me and I couldn't take them out! Why did I say I will?! What power possessed me to say something as big as that?! I heard Gray clear his throat all of a sudden, letting me turn around to face him, as soon as I did I found out how close we actually were. We were so close that I could look into his mesmerizing onyx eyes, you know in a book how they say they could see things in people's eyes? Yeah well as stupid as this may sound I actually could see the hurt and sadness in his and damn was it making me feel that sense that I should do something! Question is, what?

**Normal P.O.V:**

Gray looked at her in guilt, not only has he involving Lucy in this but now she was probably even more confused on who they were talking about earlier. Yet what puzzled the teen was why the blonde hadn't asked about _him_ yet? She was normally the type to blurt out questions much like his sister, so why didn't she? Yeah he's also notice how close they were and he noticed the tint of pink sprayed on Lucy's cheeks, heck he's been making her blush all day but Gray wasn't feeling that sense of victory. When they were entering the hospital he purposely made her feel that way, for the dare of course but now? He had this strange, well-known feeling inside of him, which he hated. No way was he going to mix up a dare and his feelings together that just equals a potion of confusion, the most irritating thing in the world.

"Hey I know you'd want answers and we were talking about-" **(****A/N: Y****eah no, I'm not letting you guys find out so easily! *Smirks*) **Gray was saying until the blonde, yet again interrupted.

"I don't need answers Gray, I can live without them." Lucy stated as the guy gave her a 'are you being serious' look. "Why is that such a surprise, lover boy?"

"Didn't know you could be patient Cutie." The teen replied, making Lucy nudge him playfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She questioned as Gray shrugged. Today was annoying both of them because no matter what they said to each other, it would end up awkward! "Hey Gray instead of bottling it all up inside of you, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" The girl suddenly asked as Gray thought if it was okay letting his guard down so easily. He didn't speak for a long time though, such a long time in fact it came to the point where Lucy thought he had ignored her.

"What would you do Luce?" He said in a hushed voice. "When your sister is in hospital thanks to the guy who you have to call family? I can't take it, you know? All this anger and hurt, I just want to go up to him and punch him endlessly until I'm satisfied…" Lucy stared at Gray in wonder, was he finally opening up to her?

"So you'd rather go and beat this guy up? The exact guy who your sister is begging you not to?" She confirmed.

"No, that's exactly why I can't take it! It's my fault she's like that, I'm supposed to be looking after her even though she's older than me, Ultear's too soft so she tends to forgive and forget too easily! I should've been there! I shouldn't have started that fight this morning! I do want to beat the crap out of him but Ultear, she would be… she'd be…!" He trailed off not finding the word.

"Disappointed?"

"Yeah…" Gray said in a weak voice. Lucy turned Gray to face her, the blonde didn't know exactly what she was doing and Gray himself was taken aback.

"I… Look Mr. So Called Bad Boy, she's not disappointed or even upset with you, Gray she's proud of you! She cares for you deeply and understands how you feel about her- she loves you Gray! Don't feel so down, it's not your fault she ended up like this! It's his! You're not her bodyguard Gray, you're her brother and you're human! Stop blaming yourself already and see reality, in matter of fact you're the better person! You're listening to your sister's wishes even though they're against your own, you're… You're the brave and responsible one here- the one who's actually caring for her! It's his fault, it might have been a mistake yet he hasn't come and covered for that, he's the one to blame not you!" Lucy cried out to him up to the point where she felt like crying. He couldn't blame himself and let all the weight he carries on his shoulders bring him down! He just can't!

Gray stared at her astounded, he wasn't believing that someone was saying this to him, telling him he was the better guy here! Clearly he wasn't or was he? He watched the blonde talk about him being responsible and brave, was she being serious? Is it really not his fault?

"_Gray needs someone like you by his side."_

"_He's like a little boy, lost…"_

"_To knock some sense into him…"_

"_To lean on a shoulder on…"_

"_To cry on…"_

"_Gray needs you."_

"Gray, I promise to… to never leave you!" Lucy announced her cheeks pink and was looking straight into his onyx orbs. Gray's eyes softened, there was actually a person who was willing to say those words to him.

"That's nice to know…" He replied looking out the hospital window with a smile.

**5:00pm**

Normally at 5pm no one goes to sleep right? Yeah that's true but when you're stuck at a hospital and are literally bored to death then I guarantee you'll feel sleepy! That's exactly how Gray and Lucy felt!

"Hey Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel… tired?"

"Yeah…" The raven haired male replied yawning.

"Too bad they don't let visitors sleep on the bed…" Lucy trailed off slowly.

"Nah, they tempt us with beds, hospitals are actually evil."

"Really? I never knew that…" She answered in a soft tone, her eyes falling shut.

"Yeah they're-" The teen stopped talking because he had finally spotted Lucy sleeping uncomfortably near him. Gray sighed, he gently moved her head so she was on his shoulder instead of leaning on the wall. "Man this girl's making me soft…" He trailed off looking at her in appreciation. She did look adorable sleeping so peacefully like that, and the things she said to him today just shocked him speechless. Gray's seen the sluts, the clingy, the shy and the vicious but, never has he seen a girl like Lucy Heartfilia before. Without the male even knowing it, his face moved closer to hers placing a kiss on her forehead. A kiss which lingered on too long to be called just friendly.

Looks like he just mixed a dare with feelings.

**7pm**

The nurse looked at the two in admiration, she was amazed at how sweet and kind couples could be these days and these two were the cutest couple she'd ever seen. The girl was sleeping on the guy's shoulder while the guy rested on her head, their hands interlocked. However she needed to stop fan girling and wake them up.

She gently shook them, making Gray wake up first eyeing her in suspicion, the nurse whispered that Ultear was going home and he nodded in reply. Gray felt Lucy still sleeping on his shoulders and shook her so she woke up. "Hey Luce, it's time to go, wake up." He said in a soft voice, Lucy opened her eyes to soak into those onyx orbs again, yet this time they were an inch apart from each other.

"Yeah, sorry." She answered trying to move, it was by this point the two realized they were holding hands and immediately let go and turned around as fast as they could.

The hospital discharged Ultear on crutches and she, with the help of Gray and Lucy, was taken to a taxi to go home. Lucy waved at the taxi while Gray slapped her head. "We'll see her when we go back! For now, are you ready to go home princess?" Gray asked teasingly.

"Indeed I am Mr. Cheesy." Lucy played along, this time slapping his head. The two walked off to Gray's motorbike, and continued to tease each other, guess things don't change much huh?


	14. The Artistic Challenge

**Ritzyga91 Here! B-)**

**The Artistic Challenge**

Tuesday, after school- I'm sitting in an art room full of noise and discomfort, they expect me to draw in this racket?! Hell to the mother trucking no! "Could you guys SHUT UP?!" I yelled loudly allowing everyone shut up in fear. Just when I thought they'd get quiet for good, billions of whispers could be heard as I felt my eye twitch in irritation! "You know what?! F*ck it, all of you just get out of here!" Everyone in a flash, rushed out in a stampede which I was glad, _not_ to be involved in.

"Calm down blondie! Shouting won't help you win, oh wait Juvia forgot, you've already lost!" Juvia giggled strutting away with her group shamelessly. I forced the urge not to roll my eyes at her behavior, you'd think a female dog like her wouldn't dare to utter a word after all the threats that came from the gang the other day, but no! She doesn't give a _chocolate muffin_ about it!

Okay so you might be thinking what the heck am I doing in an art room yelling at people? Well if you don't remember, the art challenge thingy was cancelled and was put on for today instead.

**Flashback****:**

We walked into A5 once again, yet this time there was no drama, the teacher wasn't 'sick' and there were people there. The host, Cana, wasn't drunk. Do ya wanna know why? Because we forcefully and skillfully stopped her! It was hard work though… Both Reedus and I sat down at our posts, waiting for everyone to calm down. I've got a feeling they won't.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, if any of you are that is… Anyway welcome to the second test: The Artistic Challenge; Lucy vs. Reedus!" Cana announced with a grin.

"Mr. Reedus! Wait you're not even supposed to call me R-" The teacher was saying before interrupted by the brunette herself.

"Shut it teach, no one cares! Anyway, who wants to know what they're going to draw?"" A chorus of 'yeahs', and 'yeses' came from the crowd, how are they so excited? "What about you contestants?" Reedus responded with a high pitched cheerful yes, confusing all of us while I gave a groan in response.

"Right the challenge is…" She started opening an envelope and her face dropped, she gave a sigh my way. Great! "Oh man, why is everything so depressing these days?" The brunette brushed back her hair in annoyance. "The challenge is to show two people who have broken each other's heart. It's basically after a break up." Cana concluded, puzzling Reedus and irritating me. Why does life keep making me do miserable thing, _all_ the time?! Life, why?

Sting instantly looked at me with widened eyes, at least he's concerned. Hesitantly, I gave a nod of reassurance letting him give me a worried look.

"You may start!"

**Back to the boring present:**

****So yeah, I'm in a room trying to decide what to sketch. Drawing was never a proper hobby of mine, to be honest it was something to do when I was bored, then again isn't that the same for everyone? But when I'd really concentrate on it, I always got the inspiration from…! That's it! Quickly, I shuffled through my bag bringing up my iPod and earphones.

Music it helps me a lot… Actually music is literally life itself. I scrolled through my white device looking for a suitable song, damn man, I've got too many old ones here, then again they've got a lot of memories… That's when I found the perfect song.

**So Cold- Chris Brown**

_Damn, I want my baby back _

_It's so cold without her _

_Cold without her _

_She's gone _

_Now I'm alone, no one to hold on _

_Cause she was the only one _

_And I know I was dead wrong _

_But if you you_

_If you_

_See her soon _

_Ask her will she forgive me _

_If you ever see her _

_If you ever meet her _

_If you ever get a chance to sit down, talk to her _

_Let her know it's so cold _

_It's so cold, it's so cold _

_Here without her _

_And tell her I miss her _

_Tell her I need her _

_Tell her I want her _

_I really want her to come back home, back to keep me warm _

_Tell her I'm sorry, I'm really sorry _

_Can you forgive me? _

_Please forgive me _

_And come back home, keep me safe and warm _

_Now my baby's really gone _

_I don't know if she's coming home _

_My luck's up, I fucked up _

_I know _

_Tell me what to do to get her back _

_Back where her heart belongs, been gone from me too long _

_So if you, seen my boo_

_Please can you_

_Can you tell her for me? _

_If you ever see her _

_If you ever meet her _

_If you ever get a chance to sit down and talk to her _

_Let her know it's so cold _

_It's so cold, it's so cold _

_Here without her _

_And tell her I miss her _

_Tell her I need her _

_Tell her I want her _

_I really want her to come back home, back to keep me warm _

_Tell her I'm sorry, I'm really sorry _

_Can you forgive me? _

_Please forgive me _

_And come back home, keep me safe and warm _

_If you ever see her _

_If you ever meet her _

_If you ever get a chance to sit down and talk to her _

_Let her know it's so cold _

_It's so cold, it's so cold _

_Without her_

Oh yeah… I played this when we broke up. It's funny actually, because it's exactly like the song but he's probably forgotten all about me, let alone him wanting me back! Whatever, it's time to turn these words into art.

**2- 3 Hours later:**

"Hey, you okay?" Sting asked glancing at my covered up canvas.

"I'm fine… I think, It's been… what? 1 or 2 years since the whole event, its ridiculous how I still can't get my head round it, but at least I'm not crying."

"For now anyway…" The platinum beside me smirked as I gave him a playful punch.

"Yeah, okay you got me, but I've been through it hundreds of times, what's the difference?"

"Difference huh? Well Blondie, you've now got a huge group of supporting friends, is that good enough for you?"

"I hate you and your sudden bursts of intelligence. Actually Sting, you're a lot like Natsu at points." I answered as he snorted not believing what I just said.

"Me?! The_ great _Sting Eucliffe like Natsu? Pfft! No way!" He exclaimed puffing up his chest.

"Only difference is your massive ego." I replied in a monotone voice making him sweat drop.

"Huh…. Why do you always make me look like an idiot?!"

"'Cause you are-"

"No, don't you even finish that sentence Blondie. Anyway I came here to check on you, but seriously I am here for you, you just remember that." The blonde concluded walking off as I gave out a sigh.

_I know you are Sting. You always have._

"Right! Welcome back, students of FT!" Cana cried, leaping onto the table, she was acting like this was on a T.V show! Does she just become super hyper, without the alcohol?!

"Both artists have finished their drawings and our panel of judges can't wait to see their masterpieces! Oops sorry, I should have introduced them earlier! First we have the school president: Erza!"

"I forced them to let me be here." Erza replied making a few students shuffle away from her.

"Mary!"

"Can't wait to see those depressing but amusingly cruel works of yours!"

"… Right. Meredy!"

"Is there going to be any pink?"

"Don't think so…. Anyway the most popular guy: Gray!" A huge cheer was given, wow how rude for the others.

"I don't even want to be here…" That's just typical of him to say that.

"And… Juvia Lockser." Cana ended in a fast boring voice making me giggle.

"It's obvious who the winner already is." Right, so she still isn't playing fair this time, out of the corner of my eye I saw Natsu's fists clench as he took a step forward but was stopped by Laxus who pointed at me. I shook my head at the salmon haired teen, placing a frown on his lips.

"As you know guys, it was about a break up, so without further ado **(A/N: I wanted to write adieu but auto-correct changed it to ado…**** whatever**** auto-corrects normally right, right?)** Reedus Jonah, show us yours!" Instantly the orange haired man pulled off the clothing, revealing his work.

To be honest, it was amazing. The background was multi-colored with the negatively sad colours. There were two silhouettes in front of the background, back to back. The girl had her arms crossed as the guy had his hand in his hair frustrated. The girl looked at the ground, obviously telling us she was crying and in front of those two silhouettes was a broken heart trying to get back together but missing the right pieces. The room filled with claps and appreciation, I think this just boosted his popularity level even if it is only a little percentage.

"Well, that's… The judges won't be giving their verdict now of course, now, Lucy it's time to reveal yours!" Cana proclaimed as I took a deep breath in. Slowly I took the fabric off the canvas and everyone, like before fell silent. In my picture there was a wall making two rooms; in one room there was a party going on and the guy seem to be dancing but had this sad look over his face: snowflakes could be seen falling on top of him. In the other room however, was a girl on the floor leaning against the wall; she was crying badly as there were snowflakes and signs of the coldness all over the room. The hall stayed silent until everyone started clapping with wide grins and warm- hearted expressions on their faces. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, knowing who it was I smiled.

"You really are amazing…" He whispered.

"No, Sting, it's the fact that he and I _were_ amazing… Or so I thought…" I trailed off staring at my work; it really is cold without someone like him by my side.

_Wow Lucy, 2 1/2 years later and you're still thinking about him, when am I going to move on?_

"I-That's stunning, well done Lucy…" Cana reacted, going back to her hyper self. "Right folks, now that you've seen both masterpieces it's up to our judges to decide!" There were murmurs from the audience as they waited patiently. Basically, the judges weren't going to give points to us, or hold up a board to show their chosen person, they were literally going to stand next the one they liked the best. "Judges, please may you know move to your chosen piece of art work."

Juvia had obviously sashayed herself next to Reedus with a proud smile on her lips, Mary had done the same. Erza marched next to me giving me a nod. Gray however stood in the middle with the usual cool and calm look; his hands were tucked into his pockets and leaned back on a table.

"Gray-sama…" The blunette whispered pleadingly attracting Gray's attention. Did he not like it? Or was it because of Juvia? The raven haired male gave a short sigh and ruffled his messy hair, calmly walking over to me.

"Seriously, what's with this tension?" He muttered as I silently grinned Gray Fullbuster, you idiot.

"I don't know, maybe because this is a challenge and if I don't win this one, its Loser town for me?" I scoffed allowing the teen to glare at me.

"You and your sarcastic comments…"

"You know you love them." I teased forgetting something, Meredy was still left. Oh shi-sugar! Meredy was part of the Waterworks; of course she'd go over to Juvia, but how come she hadn't moved? The bubblegum haired girl stared at my canvas blankly, not showing any emotions, by this point you could hear whispers getting louder and Juvia cussing and snapping at the poor girl quietly.

"Meredy, you have to choose." Cana told her yet she still hadn't moved but her turquoise colored eyes found mine, confusing me.

"Lucy could you…. Explain what your picture is about?" She whispered as some gasped.

"W-Well, when someone leaves you it… it creates this cold, disheartening feeling inside you. You ask yourself what you had done wrong and keep on thinking what if you had done this differently or what if you had done that differently. Well the guy in the picture… broke up with the girl, in a very…. Let's say villain type of way. He's partying, but has this weird lonely feeling inside him, feelings of guilt, sorrow, frustration, anger, confusion; he feels like he lost something; he feels _cold_. The girl on the other hand is in a room… alone, her whole room is freezing as she keeps on crying endlessly. After breaking up with the person they loved, it leaves this numb, unbelievable feeling inside of them, much like what coldness does to you." I told her my voice going softer and softer at the second, I was no longer looking at her, instead a small sad smiled lay on my lips as my eyes focused on the picture once again.

Meredy stayed quiet and finally looked back at Juvia, so she is going to-

"Sorry, Juvia-san." With that the small girl walked to my side with a smile on her lips and a fuming Juvia opposite her.

"Well! We have a winner folks! Lucy Heartfilia, you have won this challenge!" Cana declared as roars of cheers erupted brightening up the mood.

Gray and I were walking home talking to each other as normal, well near enough to normal.

"So Erza fell into the pit and we had to run out of school in fear, the next day though she nearly killed us!" Gray exclaimed, both chuckling.

"That's what you get for messing with the school prez!" I replied, unknowingly putting an end to the conversation.

"Hey, you know that picture you drew? That was pretty much you and a guy you knew right?" He suddenly asked making me stiff.

"What…? How could it?"  
"C'mon Luce, I'm not stupid, you were clearly being sensitive on the topic."

"Really it's that obvious? It's not something to worry about though, a normal break up really." I told him biting my lip worriedly.

"Right…"

**Gray's P.O.V:**

After checking up on Ultear, I got to my room, letting myself fall on to the mattress. At points Lucy, you can really annoy me when you don't tell me something properly. I mean really?! 'Nothing to worry about?!'

I'll never understand her mind.

Whatever, I'll figure her out somehow, I'm going to build that trust Lucy, and you'll stop confusing the crap out of me, I swear to it.

**Ritzy: Ooh, he swears to it!  
Jack: Stop trying to make stuff dramatic Ritz, it ain't working.  
Ritzy: It does with me and Yuki…. Oh wait that reminds me, a shout out to**** PrincessYuki. Kuran . 744****! She helps me a lot in my writing and I dunno, had become a special friend to me. Guys you should read her StiCy/ RoLu/ Other fanfic (Spoiler: Other **_**may**_** be Gray or even Natsu….) I'm advertising a story on mine, sue me.**

**MiYuki: Hello losers! **

**Jack: Hey MiYu. Haven't talked to you today.**

**Ritzy: How did- But that's- How?! **

**MiYuki: Your door was opened so I let myself in.**

**Jack: Does Yuki know you're here?**

**MiYuki: Speaking of her… don't tell her I was here. *runs out of room* **

**I also want to say a MASSIVE thank you to all my reviewers out there, always giving me loving supportive feedback! Thanks guys! That also includes the favorite-ers and followers! **

*****  
**_Art enables us_

_To __**Find**_

_Ourselves &amp;_

_**Lose**__ ourselves_

_**At the same time. **_

_-__Thomas Merton_

**By the way guys, I've got a feeling this is becoming boring… Next chapter will hopefully be spicier… I that's what you call it.**

**Laters,**

**Ritzygal91 Out! ;P**


	15. The Trip to Big Bro's House

**Ritzygal91 Here!**

**Ritzy: …  
Natsu: …  
Gray: Why are you guy's silent?**

**Lucy: I was about to ask the same thing**

**Natsu: She… S-She!**

**Ritzy: N-Natsu…! H-Hair! *Laughs loudly***

**Lucy: … What happened exactly?!  
R + N: *Looks at each other with the same look* Never mind!  
Ritzy: Let's never ever think about it again!  
Natsu: I'm with ya on that!**

**Gray: Right, whatever. Hope you guys find this one more interesting from the last, on w-**

**Ritzy: NO, that's my bit! On with the story! ;)**

**The Trip to Big Bro's house**

"So after saying all of that, Lucy Heartfilia please can you tell me about China?" The teacher at the front asked looking quite serious and strict. Why wouldn't she? She absolutely despised this class, they always seem to wind her up somehow, and having an additional student like Lucy Heartfilia, really didn't help. It was like all her worst male students jammed into the blonde females brain, only difference was, Lucy was smart.

"Um… No." The chocolate orbed teenager answered cheekily as everyone started laughing at her response.

"Excuse me, young lady?"

"Well you asked me if I could, but I can't."

"And why exactly not?" The old lady's lips pursed, her hand was now taken to her hips, and she could feel her vein popping.

"Honestly? I can't be asked to do so." Lucy answered with a cheeky grin on her features, she high fived Natsu as the class carried on laughing on the argument.

"Miss. Heartfilia I'm really not in the mood to deal with your nonsense and stupidity right now, so answer the question!" The teacher demanded allowing Lucy to roll her eyes bored.

"Fine whatever… 100 million people live in China, Small country- loads of people- the logic. Every 30 seconds a baby is born in China with a birth defect. " The teacher nodded approvingly, but as soon as she did the famous mischievous glint twinkled in her orbs. "Not done! Did you guys know, fortune cookies are not a traditional Chinese traditional, it was actually invented in South Francisco!" The class chuckled as the teacher forced a tight smile.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't necessary thank you Miss-"

"Oh get this, in China 45 million chopsticks are used every year!" She laughed as people had now become more curious on her little facts. "By the way guys, Facebook and Twitter has been banned since 2009." The whole class gasped in utter shock.

How

Do

People

Live?!

_The 21__st__ century I tell ya. _

"Miss Heartfilia I'd be most grateful if you just-"

"Funniest fact? In China there's a place called your Nan!" Lucy burst, the class exploded into laughter, the silence that was once there had completely disappeared!

"MISS. HEARTFILIA! First of all it's called Yan'an-"

_Still the same thing…_

"Secondly, was there any need for those kind of facts?!" The teacher question strictly as Lucy shrugged. Why wasn't there? The class was too boring when they were silent.

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

Thank goodness that was the last period, to be honest it went quite quickly, much to my relief. Hopping up, I picked up my bag and headed towards the exit, only to be stopped my Ms. Grumpy boots. "Ms Heartfilia I need a word with you." Sighing I leaned back on a chair, bored, how long was this dumb teacher going to take?

"Celestial." I told her speed walking to the door.

"Excuse me?! Ms Heartfilia come back here!" She barked annoyingly as I shrugged in defeat, what? She said a word… "Look, Miss-"

"First of all, stop saying Miss Heartfilia that, Miss Heartfilia this, not only is it a _mouthful_ to say, but I thought formalities didn't matter in this school?"

"W-Well yes. Then Lucy, I understand it's fun to gain attention and look popular and funny," What does that mean? "But young lady, you tend to overdo the odd joke, and turn it into something that's… extremely irritating for a teacher like myself." The teacher lectured, what's her point in this exactly? "That's why Lucy, I want you to stop… mucking about and to be paying attention to classes instead of making yourself _stand out_."

"Sorry Miss but, what the heck do you mean by 'stand out?'" I instantly asked allowing her eyebrow to fly up.

"You know exactly what I mean, trying to seem popular by disobeying the teachers and everything. Oh and don't think I don't know about your participation in the 99 test. Oh yes I know everything." The old hag exclaimed as I gave her an 'I don't give two hoots about it' look- because to be frank, I really didn't.

"I think, that's my business Miss, nothing involving you and for the record it's not to gain attention… not the attention you're thinking of anyway. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to catch up with my mates." I answered her before strolling out of the classroom with a tired expression. Popularity? Attention? Is that what everyone thinks these days? Leaving school I saw the gang waiting near the exit.

"Lu-chan!" My blue haired friend yelled out as I smiled dashing over there happily.

"Man you took ages, what happened in there?" Natsu asked wearily.

"Meh, just crap about attention and popularity, usual stuff." Replying I realised people were missing. "Where's-"

"Erza and Jellal are in a meeting with the school council, Lisanna's finishing and editing the school newspaper with her photos and Cana went to help her dad out at the bar. Oh and Laxus-"

"Okay, okay! Jeez, it's rude to interrupt Gray!" I told him annoyed.

"Says you." He snickered walking ahead.

"Wait what does that mean you idiot!" I yelled confused, what does that…

"He's got a point bunny girl, you interrupt people a lot, and I mean _a_ _lot_!" Gajeel said reminding me of the first day here.

"Yeah she does that to everyone she firsts meets." Sting spoke shaking his head knowingly.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"You're an idiot?" Gray replied as another argument was now started. Laxus and Loke was also missing but Loke said he had something to do so he left and Laxus, well…

**To Lucy:**

**I'm not coming to school today 'cause I'm ill, but don't think that I won't know what's going on there! That's why Lucy, I give you my full permission to round house kick anyone who bothers you… on that subject just do anything to them- THAT ALSO INCLUDES FLIRTING PERVERTS! Apart from that it'd be nice to visit your very poorly and sick brother right? See ya later sis. ;)**

**From Big Bro :P**

Over-protective? Yeah… That's why we're going to his house, a place I haven't visited yet! Which is weird considering the fact he's been to mine but I haven't been to his…

"Hey Sting, is his house big?" I asked doubting it.

"No." Instead of one voice answering two did- MiraJane Strauss. Both Sting and I gave her a look of confusion and suspicion, reddening the girl's face.

"N-No! It's n-not what you think!" The white haired beauty stuttered helplessly.

"Oh really now?" I questioned teasingly.

"Y-Yeah! We once had a project once, he decided we should do it at his house!"

"Sure~" We all sang, our eyes glinting with mischief, oh Mira.

After teasing Mira constantly, we arrived at a park and thought it was a good idea to rest and eat. Luckily there was an ice cream parlour nearby. Sitting on the benches I licked my vanilla ice cream, taking in the cold delight.

"Why can't ice creams be hot? They'd be way better if they were warmer." Natsu suddenly stated.

We all looked at him blankly before face palming.

"Natsu! There's no point in an _ice_ cream if it's hot!" I told him yet it still hadn't gotten into that brain of his- well if there is one in him!

"Fine we'd just name it… hot cream, I can see it now, tasty hot cream- yum!"

"Oi Flame Breath there's no point in that! It'd just melt into liquid!" Gray interrupted his daydream.

"Huh?! What did you call me Ice Block?!"

"I ain't saying it again you retard!"

A war had just started. Surprisingly enough, they started to throw benches and… even grass at each other before their heads smashed together, arguing further. Just when I was about to end this chaos Sting stopped me.

"I don't think you should."

"Why not? They'll end up killing each other!"

"Nah, they won't. It's the way their friendship works, since you came along they haven't had a fight in ages. To put it shortly, they're letting off steam." The platinum blonde explained. I realised what he was saying was true, those two seemed to be hating but enjoying themselves. I guess fighting with each can have another meaning.

**15 minutes later… =_=**

"Okay I had enough!" I yelled out. "Natsu, Gray STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" As if like two puppies immediately they stopped fighting and looked at me in fear. "You guys are friends! Stop being idiots who pull each other's hair like little girls! Friends, okay?!"

Clinging each other they replied "Y-Yes mam!" I looked back at the gang who seemed shocked too.

"What?"

"The only person who can shut those two up is Erza…" Mira trailed off.

"Oh shit, there's another Erza in town!" Gajeel exclaimed, as a proud grin came to my lips. Like Erza huh? That's an achievement for sure.

"Anyway we should be going." Levy told us, agreeing we started to walk out until…

"Well well well, look what we have here." A voice from behind us suddenly spoke. Everyone turned around, everyone apart from me and Sting. My eyes widened at the possibility of who that could belong too. Instantly I glanced at Sting who was already looking at me in the same manner.

_Shit's about to get down…_

Turning around slowly, I saw them standing there with smirks on their faces.

Rogue Cheney

Yukino Aguria

Minerva Orlando and the lot.

"Who knew we'd find the fairies here?" Minerva spoke with amusement dripping throughout her voice.

"I'd say the same about you, tigers." Natsu replied- seems like there's rivalry between the two.

"It would be nice to talk but, we've come for two of you only." Yukino said in a quiet tone. My eyes softened, Yukino… Going next to Sting, I held his hand, like I had done with Gray in the hospital- ah crap, I've got to stop thinking about those moments! Sting had a stern expression on his face, he wasn't going to give them a warm welcome at all.

"And who are _'the two'_ you've come for exactly?" Gajeel asked.

"Heh, is it really not obvious? Sting and Lucy of course." Rogue told us with dark eyes. Sting's grip got tighter as I bit my lip, oh fish this is bad.

"What the hell?! We're not handing Lucy… or Sting over to you!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"What are you talking about you pathetic fairy?! Both of those useless idiots were part of Sabertooth once!" Minerva replied.

"Exactly." Gray started. "They were once part of it, but now, if you can't tell they're both in Fairy Tail, they belong there not with you people anymore." Both Natsu and Gray looked very serious and it was clear that they had now made an enemy.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fullbuster, but we have direct orders and _hate_ to fulfil." Yukino spoke, no Yukino, don't be like this!

"Yukino, why have you… Stop acting like this Yuks!" I yelled out to her desperately.

"Don't call me by that sad name of yours Lucy, the Yukino you once knew has gone, in fact everything we did together is nothing to me anymore."

"N-Nothing? As in nothing at all?" I whispered.

"Lu-chan…"

"That's right." The white haired girl confirmed. I looked back at Sting.

"What do we do?" I asked him in a hushed voice as the rest of the gang argued with Sabertooth.

"… They've come to take us, Lucy. Knowing you, I don't think either of us want the guys to get involved." He whispered as I nodded, question is, what now?

"Sting, this is going to be a lot easier if you just gave up right now." Rogue advised his crimson eyed glinting with danger.

Sting, sadistically chuckled. "Thought you knew me better than that Rogue, I don't ever give up on a fight." Sting you… idiot.

"You guys should go now, this is our business, don't get involved." I told the gang but they didn't budge.

"No way!" Natsu yelled.

"Honestly it's safe!"

"Shut up right now Luce." Gray snapped. "They're messing with Fairy Tail, I don't care what shit happened before, right now they're trying to take you guys away, our friends, I don't see why this ain't our business." Gray…

"But…"

"No Lucy, Gray's right, we're fairies; have faith in us." Mira spoke with a smile, nodding reluctantly I gave the order.

"Right Levy, Gajeel, take care of Rufus over there, Natsu you take care of Orga. Mira handle Minerva please? And I guess the rest of us will handle Rogue and Yukino." I ordered as everyone went separately.

"Still the same tactical Lucy." Rogue thought out loud. "Pathetic, we'll win anyway."

"I'd shut up now if I was you." I smirked. "*****Blondie here, is pretty angry. Rogue you should have never challenged us, come on Gray." I told him, the raven haired teen gave me a puzzle look.

"Shouldn't I be helping Sting?"

"No… That's his battle, he's going to have to sort it out himself, he needs to… Right now, let's take care of Yukino."

"Right." Facing her, Yukino had a blank expression on her face, she really isn't the Yukino I knew, huh?

"Lucy, what's the point of fighting me? You'll lose." She said.

"I dunno, the fact that you're trying to take me and Sting? I don't even want to fight you Yukino." I spoke with hurt, yet she showed no reaction and before I knew it there were darts flying in our direction.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled taking me to the ground as the darts became stuck into a tree. "You idiot, be more careful!"

"I see… You guys have a close relationship…" Yukino muttered yet it was audible to our ears.

"What?! Close relationship?! With her/him?!" We both shouted not believing the idea of it.

"Hmmm… Well anyway I don't think tranquillizing darts will work on you…" She trailed off as my eyes widened, they were tranquilizing darts?! Gray suddenly got up, shocking me.

"I don't care who you are, or who you used to be, you're not taking Lucy away, not while I'm here." He said heroically.

"What, even though I'm a woman? Will you seriously hurt me?"

Gray snickered. "_Sorry, but it doesn't matter if you're a woman or even a child. I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my_ friends."

Yukino stepped back, understanding the dangerous aura coming from Gray, she then turned to me, glaring. "This… I've become like this because of you Lucy, you and Sting!"

"I'm telling you Yukino we didn't-"

"No! I don't wanna hear it! You stole all jewels, all of it! You used us and you've even changed Sting!" She declared. Gray quickly looked back at me with disbelief.

"I know I said I will hurt her and shit, but, what the hell?! You stole jewels?!" Gray exclaimed as I face palmed myself.

"No you idiot, I didn't!" I said, but then looking back at the female. "I'm telling you Yukino. We never used you or Sting, we were framed by Dobengal!" I mean who wouldn't suspect him, he dresses like a freaking ninja!

"Don't tell lies Lucy! We've got proof!" Yukino spat.

"LUCE! Seriously, what is she talking about?! How the hell did you manage to steal jewels?!" Gray panicked, oh my Mavis, you idiot.

"For goodness sake Gray I haven't stole anything! And what proof?! The fact that Sting and I ran out of school in fear of you guys trying to kill us?! Or is it that you saw a bag with us and thought it was full of jewels when it was *****packed with our stuff?!" I cried, furrowing my eyebrows. Yukino is not going to misunderstand anymore.

Yukino started to tear up though… "You… You stole everything away from me Lucy! You stole my trust, my crush, my efforts went into the vain- all because some star student came into school and instantly grabbed attention-"

"Yeah she does that a lot…" Gray muttered as I gave him a quick glare.

"First crush? I didn't… who was that?" I asked.

"You're really a dumb blonde Lucy, it was Sting you idiot! I finally cracked seeing you two on the CCTV camera running out hand in hand! You guys were always so cosy with each other, there wasn't a single day where I wasn't jealous!" She admitted, starting to cry… I never knew Yukino… Never even thought about it like that.

"Wow Luce, I know you're bad but you stole her crush, that's low…" Gray spoke once again triggering my anger.

"Gray for Mavis sake shut up and feel emotional!" Yelling at him he gave an uncharacteristic grin, confusing me… was he having more fun than usual, when teasing me? "Yukino, like I'm saying, I was clueless about the whole thing! You've all misunderstood, and at the time Yuks, I was a bit jealous of you… I never thought you'd be jealous of me."

"No, I won't-" Suddenly Yukino was cut off by Rogue's call, who came running to her with Sting following.

"Yukino, stop! It's not their fault!"

"Rogue…?" I questioned and gave Sting a look of confusion…

"Hey, wasn't he our enemy a few seconds ago?" Gray whispered to me as I shrugged in response, this day just becomes weirder.

"Sorry Lucy, I'm so sorry, we should never have doubted you. I now know you two aren't responsible." The black haired teen apologized bowing his head a couple of times.

"That's great! But… how?"

"After defeating him I gave him the recording of Dobengal admitting he stole the jewels." Sting answered. "What's with that 'are you serious' look, Blondie?"

"Well, why did you beat him up and then show him the recording?! Wait… You just wanted to let off steam too right?"

"Yep, you know me." I smiled at him, oh Sting.

"Uh, guys sorry to disturb this 'I'm so sorry, forgive me' moment, but Flame Breath, Gajeel, Levy and Mira are beating up the others pretty bad." Gray interrupted, my expression changed from relieved to panicking- those guys could end up destroying the park! Running to the other end we found them fighting each other roughly.

"Rogue, make them stop!" I commanded him but he shook his head.

"Nah, leave it. I can't be asked, you should enjoy the entertainment too Lucy." And as if in a blink Rogue and Yukino had sat down with popcorn in their hands enjoying it all. I looked at the other two, who just dismissed the idea and sat down themselves, each pulling me down.

"Enjoy!" Gray and Sting suggested but I quickly got up.

"Nope! I'm going to have fun and help Natsu!" Saying that I dashed to him. Natsu gave me his signature grin in response to my presence.

"Oh Luce! Nice surprise!" The salmon haired teen greeted punching the very… big Orga.

"Yeah same here, thought I'd have some fun!" I said, raising a brow at his actions, Natsu was repeatedly punching his gut in a fast motion but it wasn't working. "Hey Natsu… You know that it's not going to work right?"

"Right, but I've run out of ideas!"

"Woah, Natsu Dragneel, running out of ideas?" I gasped jokingly as he pouted.

"Well, I've got one." He came in closer to my face whispering. "What if I surround him with fire?!" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Natsu you…!" Natsu's face dropped, in waiting to be scolded. "Meh, what the hell? What's the worst that could happen?" Saying that the grin came back. Alright then, time to set things on fire! Natsu jumped on Orga's shoulders pulling his hair in front of his eyes but at the same time, still controlling him- laughing our heads off, he managed to move to a certain spot. Immediately I surrounded Orga with flammable objects e.g. - bits from bushes (don't ask.) Signalling I was done, Natsu (this time) gave a powerful punch to his gut and leaped off him.

"Luce, are we sure about this, I'm absolutely cool with it… but don't want to be killed by Erza later." Natsu gulped imagining all the thing the scarlet haired female could do to him.

"Don't worry, it's just fire, no harm done." I stated, and he pulled out matches from his pocket. "Um, Natsu? Why do you have matches?"

"For these kind of moments!" He grinned and set the objects on fire terrifying Orga, who started to cry- believe me when I say it wasn't a massive fire… not much anyway! "Hey Lucy, how come I can smell burning?"

"You idiot the bushes and shit are-" I started to turn around to Natsu and stopped what I was saying.

"OH SHIT LUCY MY HAIR'S ON FIRE! MY HAIR IS F*CKING ON FIRE! MY HAIRRRRR!" He yelled out and I started to panic! Natsu was running about the place screaming random things, looking like a mad man!

"STING, GRAY! NATSU'S ON FIRE! NATSU IS ACTUALLY ON FIRE!" I screamed and the two ran at lightning speed arriving next to me.

"What the hell?! BLONDIE?! HOW DID YOU SET HIM ON FIRE?!" Sting shouted grabbing Natsu and trying to do different things to take out the fire!

"Wow this is a sight… But seriously, HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT?!" Gray also erupted taking over from Sting. "With this retard you need to try extreme methods!" Gray pushed Natsu to the ground and started stomping on his salmon hair!

"OUCH OW OUCH, GET OFF ME ICE PRINCESS! OW!" Natsu complained as both Sting and I were trying our best to pull him off.

"Gray! Stop! You're going to kill him!" I cried out finally managing to get the idiot off him! All of a sudden Gajeel appeared with a fire extinguisher and used that!

"Wait?! Where did he come from?! And when was there ever a fire extinguisher in a park?!" I questioned yet no one seemed to answer; Natsu ended up covered in foam- luckily his hair was saved.

**1O minutes later T_T**

"Never again will I say yes to your ideas Natsu." I groaned falling onto the ground.

"Who knew you fairies could be so amusing." Minerva commented as nearly everyone sent her a glare.

"I can't believe none of you tigers helped Natsu." Levy said pitying him.

"Technically, we did, Lucy and Sting were tigers." Yukino spoke.

"Enough with this! Let's just say Bunny Girl and Sting are half tigers and half fairies." Gajeel suggested. I faced Sting, both of us were looking clueless- trying to figure out what half a tiger and fairy looked like.

After at least half an hour chatting about it all we finally decided to leave the park. "Bye Lucy, sorry again." Rogue said hugging me.

"You too Rogue." I also gave Yukino a hug. "Hey Yuks, don't think I haven't notice the little thing going on between you and Rogue." I whispered to her, her face flushing bright red.

"W-What thing?!"

"Right, play clueless it's fine. Just ask him out already, trust me."

"Thank you Lucy, sorry!"

"See you later Yuks."

"Bye!" With that they walked off leaving us with that pang of loneliness.

"Who knew Sabertooth would become our ally?" Mira said as we all nodded.

"Hey Blondie?" Sting spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't we forgetting something important?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno really…" He trailed scratching his head, immediately we looked back at each other, distressed.

"LAXUS!"

**Big Bro's House.**

"Sorry sorry sorry!" All of us apologized bowing our heads. Boy was he angry!

"3 hours?! 3 hours guys?! What were you doing? I'm sick as hell here!" Laxus boomed as we all sweat dropped.

"H-Hey Laxus?" Gray started.

"What?!"

"What's actually wrong with you?"

"I've got a cold!"

No

Way.

We faced all that trouble for him

Who has a cold?!

Simultaneously we all fell to the ground.

**With Yukino.**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Sup?"

"We didn't get them." Yukino told the person over the phone.

"What?! Why not?! I was paying you right?!"

"Yes and you can have your jewels back. We've resolved our problem."

"I can't believe you'd betray me, Yukino! Don't you have any information for me?!"

"Well… yes. You can be relieved on one thing- I don't think Sting and Lucy are a couple." A sigh could be heard at the other end of the phone. "But, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy may be." It was silent for a couple minutes making the female think the call was disconnected.

"WHAT?! As in Gray, Gray Fullbuster?! And her, together?! Gray you little…! How bad was it, their flirting?!"

"Um… Well he said no one's taking Lucy away as long as he's there…"

"Fullbuster…"

"Calm yourself down Master Z, don't get into murder mode! I'm going bye!"

"How many times do I have to tell you Master Z was a stupid nickname I created for myself at the age of 3?! It had no similar-" It was too late, Yukino had already ended the call.

**Before I start my little author's corner session-ny thing. Did you guys see these * in random places? Yep I'm about to explain stuff to ya!**

"_*****__Blondie here, is pretty angry" _

**I don't know about you but my sister, who read this, told me she was confused as she thought only Sting called Lucy Blondie. Well I got bored half way through so I decided to make them nickname each other blondie because… they're both blonde!**

"_Or is it that you saw a bag with us and thought it was full of jewels when it was __*****__packed with our stuff?!"_

**Sabertooth is a… boarding school? *thumbs up and smile* Idk, I had to make them run out holding a bag… but I couldn't, at the time, think of what could be in the bag so… yeah?**

**Ritzy: Oooh massive… well, I don't think you'd get what the hint was…. But still it's a hint!**

**Gray: So… you set Natsu's hair on fire?**

**Ritzy: Yeah, it looked cool when he was on fighting mode-**

**Natsu: MY BODY'S ON FIRE IN FIGHTING MODE NOT MY HAIR!**

**Ritzy: Well sor-ry! I was trying to get you involved but I guess not!**

**Rogue: I don't see how burning his hair, at the possible risk of baldness, getting him involved a good way.**

**Sting: -_- Nice to have you back Rogue. **

**Rogue: Something tells me that was sarcastic…**

**Gray: No sh*t Sherlock!**

**Natsu: OOH I KNOW WHO SHARE-WOCK IS!**

**Ritzy: Yeah I had to tell you that in my fanfic **_You Belong with Me._

**Natsu: Yeah he's that time traveling dude!**

**Everyone: *Face palm's so hard.***

**Ritzy: THAT'S DOCTOR WHO YOU…! JUST GO ALSEEP FOR ETERNITY NATSU DRAGNEEL! *Kicks him in gut and keeps on doing it until he's no longer conscious…***

**Lucy: Well anyway… See you in the next chapter!**

_A single moment_

_Of misunderstanding,_

_Can be so poisonous,_

_That it makes us…_

_Forget all the hundreds _

_Of lovable moments spent together,_

_Within a minute_

**Guy's any of you have Wattpad? Check out my stories, _Best Friend's Change_ and my new one which will be coming out soon, _Kidnapped_... I've been spending a lot of time on that, and I've got a good feeling about it. ;)**

**Laters,**

**Ritzygal91 Out ;P**

Chapter 16 is in the making- 05/03/2015


	16. Saving a Doll AND Riddles

**So He Saved a Doll, What's with the Riddles?!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS: **_

**Right thanks for listening to my... desperate command. Anyway, tomorrow will mark the one year anniversary for Starts with a Dare Ends with Tears? So *drum roll* I'll post another update tomorrow. I'll explain later but get ready for some more GrayLu! (Okay so it isn't that exciting, my attempts may have failed.)**

Jeans, black flats, grey Mickey Mouse top- in town- with friends- shopping! Yes my fellow friends, I was joining the gang in a shopping spree, apparently they thought they should finally celebrate my first victory after the art challenge. Although I actually have no idea how they managed to persuade the guys into coming, it's highly unlikely that they'd like to carry loads of bags about.

"…Hey Erza, how did you get the boys to come again?" I asked my scarlet haired friend hesitantly. Remember that Sabertooth incident? Yeah well, Erza went ballistic on us, she went so mad it looked like we were all dead. That is until she started beating up Gajeel, Natsu and Gray and told us girls we were forgiven… I personally blame Laxus!

"Well it was pretty easy after I gave them a taste of hell." She spoke with an evil look all over her face. I nodded sweat dropping and headed back to Natsu and Gray who were having another argument.

"I'm telling you ice block, it was me who was beaten up the most!"

"No way asshole, I threaten an effing girl, she was fuming after hearing about that!"

"So what?! I nearly burnt a guy to death, not to mention destroy park property!"

"Yeah like what?! Grass?!"

"No! Like… like… Flowers!" Natsu announced as I raised a brow, flowers? Natsu, are you being serious? You know what let's end this fight.

"Guys I'd advise you to keep your mouths shut, because a certain someone might tell Erza off you." I told them acting like they were 5 year olds- well they sounded like it.

"What? It's not like you would snitch." Gray stated brushing my comment off.c

"Who knows? I can always surprise, and you guys of all people should know that."

"She's got a point; remember that guy's arm she nearly broke!" Natsu exclaimed. Oh yeah, that was pretty fun actually, apart from the fact that I made enemies with a blue witch. Both boys must've seen me smiling because soon after they were whispering to each other!

"Holy sh*t dude, she's sadistic."

"Sh*t… She's really like Erza Flame Brain!"

"Oi! Stop whispering, come one we're already way behind the others" With that I dragged the two towards the rest of the group. Me, sadistic? Pffft, yeah right!

◊**S*W*A*D*E*W*T◊ **

It was pretty fun seeing the guys shiver in fear because of Erza's threats, but even the school president knew we were being a bit too unfair on the guys so she decided to organize a plan. "Hold up!" Erza suddenly stopped meaning the people walking behind her i.e. us, bumped into her which sent all of us tumbling down! "Oh, sorry. See this is what happens when you're not careful." Careful my ass, we just fell to the ground because of her, however as everyone wants to live, they didn't complain at all- well I wouldn't want to die at the age of 16. "I have organized a plan."

"A plan?" Cana repeated as the scarlet haired female nodded.

"Yes, a great plan of justice!"

Justice…?

"… I'm a bit stupid I know, but a plan of justice? What's that supposed to mean exactly?" No Natsu we're all wondering about the same thing…

"It means that I will create a plan which is fair for both genders in this shopping spree." I heard Laxus snicker, he was clearly thinking the same as the rest of us- no way is this going to work.

"Alright Erza, enlighten us with this great plan of yours." Loke said folding his arms over his chest.

"Okay, so Lisanna!" She suddenly called out to the white haired female as she rushed to Erza confused.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a notepad and pen on you?"

"Y-Yeah wh-"

"Then I would like you to write down what I'm about to find out." Lisanna nodded already getting ready to take notes… whatever they might be. "First of all, put you hand in the air if you would like to go dress shopping." Stop! Did she just say 'hand in the air?' As in what we do in class? As in boring stupid lame class? It's a Saturday for Mavis sake!

As gaped as I may be I noticed Mira's, Erza's, Lisanna's and Cana's hand went up while me and Levy didn't bother, knowing her she'd want to go to the Library. "Don't you want to go Lucy?"

"And waste my time buying even more uncomfortable dresses, no thank you! I'm fine right here." I replied making Erza not look further into it.

"Next, who wants to go food shopping?"

"Define food shopping?" Loke asked puzzled.

"Like… Eating, and buying food?" Instantly Natsu's, Gray's, Sting's, Gajeel's and Laxus's hand went up in the air. Wow…

"Yes! Something I like doing!" Natsu exclaimed punching into the air, excited. I'd rather not see guy's pig out on food…

"Um… Loke, Lucy and Levy what would you want to do exactly?"

"I need to go anyway, Mom needs me back at home." Loke spoke.

"Wait is Auntie okay?" I suddenly said letting him nod reassuringly.

"Yeah she's fine, she just wants some help with things, and I'll say hi from you. Bye guys." Saying that he started walking off without another response, what's up with Loke these days?

"Hmmm… I want to go to the Library." The petit blue haired girl said- I told you! See I'm such an awesome friend for knowing that- alright, I might be exaggerating a bit.

"By yourself? No way Shrimp, you'd get attacked by some spastic pervert- I'm coming with you." Gajeel interrupted; I think this guy is failing at covering up that he likes Levy, because it's so obvious!

"What? I can go by myself! I'm not that small!" Levy argued her face now red.

"Tough luck Shrimp, I'm going with you." He stated making her pout cutely. It makes me want to shout 'GO OUT ALREADY!' But you know, that's completely normal.

"Okay now that's sorted, what about you Lucy, what do you want to do?" Erza questioned, that's a good question, what exactly do I want to do? I don't want to go dress shopping, I don't want to see the guys being complete hogs, I won't read in the library anyway, because as much as I think GaLe (Gajeel and Levy, cute name right?) is adorable, I don't want to excuse myself half way there!

"I actually have no idea…"

"Wow, that's really helpful." Gray snickered as I shot him a mini glare.

"It's fine, we have just enough information to put us all into group. Cana, Lisanna, Mira and I will be in one group. Laxus, Natsu and Sting will be another while Lucy and Gray will form a group."

"Wait what?!" We both shouted simultaneously.

"Well Loke was going to be in your group along with Gajeel but that didn't go as planned." Lisanna replied pointing at the soon-to-be couple, who were having a lovers quarrel, like usual. Oh boy.

After a little while everyone went their separate ways, everyone but us.

"So what do you-" Before I could finish my sentence Gray started walking off on his own! What the- "Hey! Don't ditch me!"

"Well, it was either that or me listening to your arguments to where you want to go." The raven haired teen stated shrugging as I sighed. I find our friendship really weird. One second it's all 'I'll stay by your side Gray' next it's- let's be all sarcastic and assholes to each other!

"I get it! You wanted to go pig out with the rest of the guys! Dude, I don't even want to be here!" I told him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah right Luce, I'm not the pink haired retard whose mouth waters at food."

"I find that hard to believe…"

"Whatever… So then _princess_, where do you want to go?" Gray asked. Where o dI want to go? I… I don't know… I'd rather be at home watching films and having ice cream…! That's it!

"The cinema!" I exclaimed being a bit bubblier than usual.

"The cinema?" He replied perking up a brow.

"Yeah! We can get _Ben and Jerry's ice cream_ too!"

"Woah Luce calm down, do you really want to go now? I mean we could-"

"No! The cinema!" So I was being childish? Big deal, I wanted to go the cinema! Watch a movies, have ice cream- the down side? Go with Gray…. Well he's not that bad…

"Fine, fine! We'll go watch a movie since it is your victory we're celebrating."

"With ice cream?"

"Yes Luce with ice cream." Gray sighed as I cheered grabbing his arm and dashing towards the movie theatre. "Hey! What the- What's the rush?!"

** ◊S*W*A*D*E*W*T◊ **

**Normal P.O.V:**

Before the two even knew it, they were now standing inside the cinema deciding which film they should watch.

"I'm telling you Luce, let's watch a film with Gildarts in it! He's amazing!" Gray told the blonde as she shook her head vigorously.

"No! We should watch the movie with Hibiki in it!" Lucy argued.

"I don't want to watch some stupid romance film!"

"Well I don't want to watch a stupid action film!"

"Take that back!"

"When you take your comment back!"

"No!"

"Then no!"

"Aw dear look, what an adorable couple!" An old lady passing by said to her husband loudly. Both Lucy and Gray however heard the statement and immediately looked away from each other. Both with a tint of pink sprayed across their cheeks.

"… We could um… watch that action film you wanted…" Lucy told Gray awkwardly.

"No… uh we could just watch the romance one…"

"No I'm telling you we could just-"

"Alright wait! Let's just watch this one, it's a horror with romance and action!" Gray suggested as Lucy nodded biting her lip. "Two tickets for the Oración Seis's doom please."

"One second love- here you go." The lady at the counter passed them two tickets as she spoke. "Thank the lord you two have finally agreed on a movie, who knew couples these days could have arguments like that but still love each other so much. It warms my hear- enjoy the movie!"

"N-No! We're not together! Just friends!" They both said at the same time as the lady chucked. The two left the till red faced.

"What's with people thinking we're a couple?!" Lucy mumbled slightly annoyed by the fact.

Gray shrugged. "Who knows? We probably look cute together or something… Whatever I don't really mind that much." **(A/N: Says the guy who was stuttering and blushing just a minute ago!)**

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't mind thinking of you as my girlfriend." Lucy looked away- of all the things he could say he said that! Whatever, why should she care? It wasn't like she was embarrassed or anything right? Lucy slapped her hand to her mouth in shock. Oh god… She was!_ Lucy Heartfilia_ was acting shy all of a sudden! What's wrong with her? She'd normally give back some sarcastic comment… "You okay tomato face?" Gray smirked as Lucy punched his arm.

"L-Let's just go in already!"

◊**S*W*A*D*E*W*T◊ **

As the two sat down waiting for the movie to start Gray was making tactics in his head. Step 1: Girls are scared of horror movies- go watch one. Step 2: Make sure it's a really scary one. Step 3: Everything will go according to plan.

_Wait those steps don't even make sense…_

"So um… What kind of horror movie is this?" Lucy asked looking at everything apart from Gray.

"The usual, family moves into a new house, house is possessed- people die- end of."

"So it's not going to be that bad!"

"No correction princess, it is going to be bad- really bad." Gray smirked as the film started before Lucy could complain.

_Time to get this thing into action._

After a couple of minutes the drama had finally started, the family started to realize the house was dangerous and that their dog and cat had been brutally murdered. Lucy was already gasping and hiding her face and it wasn't even half way through. Gray however wasn't even paying attention to the film, he was too amused by the blonde. The girl who acted so tough was scared of a movie!

"Gray… I can't watch this anymore- I want to go!" She whispered trying to keep her eyes off the screen.

"No can do Lucy, we paid for this."

"Gray! Stop being so f*cked up and let me go!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please?"

"Hmm…"

"So?"

"Still no." The raven haired male stated as Lucy leaned further back in her seat. It was bad enough the guy was seeing her freaking out over a movie but now she wasn't even allowed to go! Especially because Gray was blocking her exit! This was bad… really bad. The blonde was certain she'd get nightmares tonight!

Gray glanced at Lucy, she looked terrified and as cold hearted as he was, he felt sorry for her. Who cares if he paid for them? He just didn't want Lucy to leave yet. That'd mean more arguing plus he kind of liked the shy, scared Lucy… She looked… defenceless- as if he could protect her for once… Sighing he interlocked his hands with hers as she gave a soft gasp to what was happening. Before the blonde could even realise, she was pulled to his chest.

"Gray-"

"Shhh! Just… Just stay like this for now… you're an idiot Lucy, I'm here you know." He hushed blushing a bit himself as the blonde giggled.

Sure she was red faced again- she also didn't know why he was doing this but something inside her made her feel happy. For once Lucy didn't care how close they were she was just happy to be with him…

_Maybe… Maybe this is why people think we're a couple… We've got the couple sort of aura…_

◊**S*W*A*D*E*W*T◊ **

The movie soon ended and they were out of theatre strolling through the park. They didn't bother bringing up the cinema incident knowing that it'd just become awkward again. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know… I never got my Ben and Jerry's though."

"Wow, you're really like a little kid huh?" Gray teased.

"NO! Yes… I don't know!"

"You really are-" Gray however was interrupted as loud crying was suddenly heard. Near the water fountain was a little girl weeping, Lucy had noticed there was a doll in the fountain! Without hesitation she ran to get it but someone got there before her. He was a tall brunette and literally jumped in and retrieved the girl's property.

"Thank you!" The girl cheered as the guy gave a laugh.

"No problem but…" The stranger crouched down to her height. "You should be careful next time, you could end up hurting yourself. Where's your parents?"

"Over there by the tree! I should be going back now! Thank you!" The girl responded rushing back to her parents with a big smile on her face.

"That was quite heroic of you, you know." Lucy suddenly commented.

"Well it was normal right? I mean you were about to do the same thing."

"True, looks like I got beaten."

"Ahaha yeah, Jeremy." He introduced holding out a hand.

"Lucy." She said shaking his hand only to realise that it was wet.

"Uh sorry! Being a good looking hero has its consequences- in this case I'm soaking wet!"

Lucy perked up a brow. "Good looking, I never-" She got cut off by Gray who looked angry.

"You know next time give me a hint to where you're running off to, it saves me the effort of worrying!" He exclaimed as Lucy gave a nervous laugh.

"Sorry! I went to help the girl but this guy got here before me. Gray meet Jeremy."

Gray looked at the guy suspiciously, for some odd reason he didn't trust him…"Nice to meet you Gray."

"Same here…"

"Well anyway I should be going, man I'm starving!"

"Actually we were discussing about getting something to eat, mind if we join you?" Lucy asked with a smile on her face as Jeremy nodded happily.

_What the hell… When did we talk about getting food and how the hell do you invite a guy to lunch after you've known him for a minute?! Lucy you little….!_

** ◊S*W*A*D*E*W*T◊ **

Jeremy, Lucy and a pissed off Gray entered a nearby café and sat down by the window. Lucy and Jeremy seemed to have a lot to discuss, they talked about stuff like school, sports and even phone numbers-

_Wait numbers?! _

"Hey Luce, it's not safe to give your number to a guy you just met." Gray stated looking at Jeremy coldly.

"Oh… I see what's going on…." Jeremy cooed.

"Huh?"

"You haven't got her number yet!"

"No! I have…" Gray told him, trying to stay confident with his reply.

"You have? I didn't think you did… No you don't." The blonde answered acting completely clueless to desperate Gray. He sweat dropped as Jeremy patted his back in sympathy.

"I feel you bro. The girl I like hasn't gave me her number yet."

_The girl he likes? So he doesn't like Lucy? What the hell, hold on a minute! Why the hell do I care if he does or does not?! Must be because of the dare, yep all because of the dare. _

"Really a guy like you hasn't got her number yet? That's stupid, man up Jer, I'm sure if you've known her long enough she'll give you her number soon." Lucy said sipping her drink. Man up? Should he just man up and ask for her number already? Yeah right, Gray Fullbuster isn't scared to ask for a number… Right?

Jeremy laughed sheepishly. "It's harder than it looks Lucy, we guys have feelings too. I mean we can't all be the hard bad boy right?" Lucy agreed in response, now this was just irritating! 1.) Gray's presence was being ignored by Lucy. 2.)… He didn't like Jeremy. Don't get me wrong, it's not like the raven haired teen hated him it's more like he disliked the brunette. Point is, he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible- problem: what excuse should he use?

_Damn, at times like this I wish the 'dog at my homework' excuse worked… I can't even say 'Hey Lucy let's get out of here, I don't like this guy at all.' Because to be fair I'll get shouted at… Wow look at me, scared of the girl I… I what? No… No way in hell was I about to say the girl I love- That's just..._

_Well crap…_

Just when Gray was trying to figure things out, he saw familiar pink (or "salmon") hair, and there's only one person in town who's got salmon pink hair- Natsu effing Dragneel- guess he'll have to thank the guy later.

"Hey Luce, I just got a text from Natsu, he wants to meet us." Gray lied hoping she'd buy it.

"Huh? What really?" Bingo, she bought it. "Where is he?"

"Near the café I think, you know Flame Brain, he's an idiot, we better get going before he gets lost." Lucy looked at Jeremy, who was smiling at Gray…

_Well that's weird, guys are just not normal I tell you… However if Natsu is here then we better get go find him!_

"Alright, nice to meet you Jer but we've got to go, we should meet up some other time!" Lucy waved exiting the café. Gray was about to follow but he got held back by the brunette.

"Smooth move dude." Jeremy commented.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry though I won't steal _your_ Lucy away from you, I was serious when I talked about this other girl. Looks like you've got to take some of her tips."

"My Lucy? What are you on about?!" Gray replied, worrying if Lucy walks back in hearing this conversation.

"You'll figure it out, I mean judging on your actions it's clear you're nearly there."

"Sorry bro, I have no idea what this is about." Gray snapped, well that was lie… He had a slight idea- but no way right, Jeremy can't be talking about _that_.

"Do you like history?" Jeremy asked, even he wanted to get straight to the point but hey that ruins the fun.

"Seriously… This is stupid." The guy groaned but answered nevertheless. "No."

Jeremy chuckled. "Too bad dude. You know what? I'll give you a clue of what I'm on about, you figure out the rest." Gray nodded. "It caused the destruction of Troy, the worst of tragedies and numerous maladies yet it is chased, desired and fought for."

"Wow, a riddle. What's the answer?"

"That's your job. See you around Gray." Jeremy said walking out of the shop leaving Gray confused. _The hell?! What the hell is an effing malady… I've got to pay more attention in History! _

Gray walked out sooner or later only to face an annoyed Lucy- crap. "Gray! Natsu could be wondering lost by now! What took you so long?!"

"Uh… We just… Talked about meeting up that's all." Gray stammered noticing the blonde looked puzzled. "What?"

"Jeremy told me on his way out that you were on about your love for history…"

_That b*stard! I'll kill him the next time I see him!_

"That too. Let's go already!"

** ◊S*W*A*D*E*W*T◊ **

"You crazy asshole, when did I say we'd meet up?!" Natsu whispered to Gray, both eyeing Lucy as she talked to Sting and Laxus. "I had to lie for you."

"Wow that's such a crime!" Gray said sarcastically. "Thanks though."

"Wow Gray Fullbuster just said thanks to me?! Can you say it again so I can record it?!"

"Shut it Fire Mouth." Gray rolled his eyes, that riddle what the hell did it mean? Maladies? Troy? Desires? No, he couldn't figure this out, he needed a person who was good at sh*t like this- Levy! Gray went up to her, taking the blue haired girl to the side- hopefully Gajeel didn't mind too much. "Hey Levy I need your help on something."

"Gosh Gray at least warn someone before you take them somewhere!" The girl responded. "What is it anyway?"

"A riddle."

"Riddles?! I'm good at those... So is Lu-chan just ask her!"

"No!" Gray shouted but quickly realised his mistake. "Sorry, I can't it's uh... something another guy said to me- anyway Luce would uh react differently."

Levy looked at him suspiciously but nodded anyway. "Okay... What's the riddle?"

"It caused the destruction of Troy, the worst of tragedies and numerous maladies yet it is chased, desired and fought for."

Levy laughed. "Wow the guy must've realised your hatred for history! It's easy Gray! The answer is love." With that she walked off back to Gajeel.

_Love? He was talking about love?... I don't love Lucy... I don't hate her either I mean she's cute, strong, funny and- Holy sh*t! How the hell can this be happening?! I can't love her, she's my one way ticket to that sweet prize Gajeel was promising- after the dare that is... How have I, Gray Fullbuster, fallen in love with Lucy?!_

"Gray?" Gray nearly jumped up in surprise to see the blonde in front of him. The more he thought about the 'L word' the more he thought of her. "Hey are you okay? I was wondering where you went..."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm cool, let's go back Luce." Gray told her as the female agreed, not really knowing why he wondered off anyway. "Hey what's a malady?"

"Talk about random Lover Boy, it could either mean disease or a serious problem, why?" She replied as Gray gulped.

"Nothing much..."

**◊S*W*A*D*E*W*T◊**

**WOO-HOO! GRAY HAS FINALLY REALISED HIS FEELINGS! YAY- Over-exaggeration anyone? Well anyway come back tomorrow (10th April 2015) for the anniversary bonus- urgh I sound like those people on T.V advertising useless things. Well anyway I can't promise a time, so you'll just have to check! **

**◊S*W*A*D*E*W*T◊**

_I never used to be jealous of anyone. _

_Until I started to like you..._

_I think I get it now. _

**◊S*W*A*D*E*W*T◊**

**Laters,**

**Ritzygal91 Out. ;P**


	17. Grayson and Sakura

**Good on you for reading this on April the 10th- To all the others reading this on a later date- meh, whatever at least you're reading it. So this is going to be part of the story but won't have an impact on the rest. You can call it an extra if you want because it's LITERALLY an extra chapter. You won't get it to begin with but by the end of the chapter you will, so bear with me!**

**Grayson and Sakura.**

_Beautiful girls all over the world,_

_I could be chasin' but my time would be wastin'._

_They've got nothin' on you baby,_

_Nothin' on you baby_

_They might say hi, and I might say hey,_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say._

'_Cause they've got nothin' on you baby,_

_Nothin' on you baby…_

Gray was singing a _Bruno Mars_ and _B.O.B_ song called Nothin' on you, it was peaceful and calm, the way he sang seem to relax me but there was something else I noticed, it how he was staring at me throughout the entire thing. I looked away a couple of times but I'd always look back still meeting those onyx orbs. It made me wonder, is he singing this song towards me? Am I special in his eyes? There was no one else in the room, it was just me and him. He was on a stage, with a guitar and mic, and I was seated on a chair wearing a nice dress. I never knew Gray could play the guitar…

Suddenly everything changed, the scenery, what I was wearing even where Gray was! I found myself in a house, which to be honest looked both messy and tidy. I heard a girl crying softly, as if she was trying to not let anyone hear her weeping. My eyes softened at the sight, there was, what looked like a 5 year old, on a sofa. She had pale blonde hair and a familiar set of dark coloured eyes, she looked up at me but quickly hid her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked sitting next to her.

"N-Nothing mom, nothing at all…" She replied… Mom? Did she just call me her mother?! My train of thoughts were cut off by the sound of her crying more than before!

"Something's wrong sweetie-" Woah wait what? How did sweetie come out of my mouth?! Nevertheless the girl looked back at me hesitantly, she also glanced at her knee a couple of times but she shook her head. Without her permission I lifted the leg of her trousers up a bit only to see a massive red mark! "Sakura-" So now I suddenly know her name? "What happened?! Where did you hurt yourself?!" I gasped.

"I-I'm sorry M-Mom, Grayson and I weren't being c-careful so I fell while playing!" She wailed and immediately hugged me. Grayson huh? Who's he? However I didn't have time for questions.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault- Okay technically it is but… Accidents happen Sakura, but we learn from accidents. Play more carefully next time okay?" I told her as she nodded. Now that I think about it Sakura kind of looks like me, blonde hair, her eyes look like mine but haven't got the same colour… Onyx eyes? Who has- Gray! Wait no! It can't be Gray, no way! Nope never! Haha me and my imagination! While I was denying my own thoughts a little boy came running in with the first aid kit in his hand- when I saw him though I gaped.

The little boy looked exactly like Gray! The same thick, messy raven coloured hair, even his smile when he saw Sakura hugging me was like Gray's- woah… I shouldn't even remember Lover Boy's smile! Could this boy be Grayson?

"Mom! Is she okay?" He exclaimed coming over and examining his sister.

"Yeah, she's fine, what happened exactly?" I asked as Grayson bit his lip and looked away. "Grayson?" Oh gosh, please let that be his name!

"… We were playing, and she was chasing me… I must've been running too fast because soon she fell onto the ground. I tried telling her to tell you! But… She said it'll only cause trouble… I'm sorry Mom, I'm the older brother here but I managed to let that happen!" His fists were clenched in anger that he was trying to contain. Wow, he definitely got that from Gray.

"Gray- I mean Grayson, how much older are you than Sakura?"

"What? Mom, you know many years older I am."

"Yep I do-" No, no I really don't. "But it's a question."

"By 2 years…" Oh, well glad we've got that cleared.

"Grayson I've never blamed you for your sister's accidents before. You're not responsible for Sakura being a little clumsy. However Grayson, as I told her, next time be more careful, you learn from mistakes." I explained as the boy gave a grin and also came to hug me… I was wrong before, Grayson doesn't completely look like the mini Gray, he's got deep dark chocolate eyes. Neither Gray nor I have them- hmm must be a combination of the two.

All of a sudden I heard the front door open, heavy footsteps could be heard as I gulped. This could either be a thief, who coincidentally has the keys to the house or it could be the father to Sakura and Grayson, in other words 'my husband.' To be honest I was hoping for a thief! It was him though, Gray, wearing a really nice suit by the way. Grayson and Sakura instantly leapt out of my arms and ran straight for him.

"Dad!" They both shouted out with huge smiles on their adorable faces. Gray crouched down to their level grinning too.

"Haha hey, always so cheerful huh? Wait Sakura have you been crying?" He asked in a worried voice making Sakura nod.

"Yeah I hurt my leg, but it's okay! Mom's words made me feel better!" She told him- Gray's eyes connected with mine for a brief second. For some reason my breathing stopped until he looked away that is… Well that was weird…

"Yeah me too!" Grayson added as Gray ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, your Mom's amazing right? Mom's words also cheer me up!" Gray said childishly making me chuckle, wow Gray, still immature as ever. "Go on, go play out in the garden but come back in a bit!"

"Woah wait! Sakura come back, I need to treat your leg!" I called out but she groaned.

"I'm okay now! I want to go outside and play with Grayson Mom!"

"Fair point, but there's going to be a bruise there if I don't treat it." I told her crossing my arms over my chest.

"But-"

"Fine, Daddy will explain it to you, right?" I looked at Gray whose eyes widened, I'm really getting a hang of this parent thing!

"Me?!" He responded but quickly covered it up. "Uh yeah me… Look blossom, mom's right, if you don't let her take care of it a nasty blue and purple mark will be there tomorrow and it will never ever go away!" He lied, what the- "So let's go to mom and make sure that doesn't happen!" Sakura gasped and nodded vigorously. Great going Gray, but did you have to scare her?!

I applied an ice pack on her small leg, as Grayson teased Sakura over it. They were both cute in their own ways, they're both like us- One question… Why are they like us? I don't remember moving into a new house with Lover Boy and starting a family! I don't remember even… falling in love with Gray or even getting out of high school! You know what? I should just learn to ignore, answers will come flooding in, you'll see. After half an hour of hearing the two argue, I removed the ice pack from Sakura's leg and fulfilled their wishes to go outside. "Be careful though!" I called out only wondering if they really heard me or not.

"They're not going to kill each other right?" Gray asked glancing at the window.

"You tell me!" I answered, looking after kids is hard work you know!

"So what happened Sakura?"

"They were playing and she fell while she was trying to catch Grayson."

"Should've guessed, I mean she did take your clumsiness right?" Gray teased giving me a grin.

"No way! When am I ever clumsy?!" I argued.

"When? You always are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No way!"

"Yep."

"I'm not clumsy!"

"Yes you are."

"I'm not though!" I said for the hundredth time getting up, bearing in mind we were no in the kitchen…

I uh…

I tripped on the table leg while trying to get up… DON'T BLAME ME! I've never been here!

Immediately though I landed on top of Gray, who was of course smirking. He removed a piece of hair from my face making me blush even more. F*ck my heart's actually beating really fast! "See cutie, you really are clumsy." Gray whispered into my ear. "But… it's not a bad thing you know. Because in the end I always catch you right?"

"Nope, sorry Lover Boy, what about the time where I was trying to attack you with a hammer and we both ended up on the floor?" I told him flicking his forehead.

"Okay, okay most of the time then!" He replied giving up, Gray didn't look half as bad close up, he looked a bit more handsome- Really Lucy? Handsome? Gosh, what's happening to you? Before I knew it Gray was inching closer but then again so was I. "I sometimes wonder Luce, if this is even real, if you're actually my wife… I meant what I said, you're amazing, and I love everything about you…" He whispered, we were about 2 inches apart. "I love you." With that he came even closer to my face and I closed my eyes-

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

**A/N: Okay- as many of you know, I never stick to plans…. They always fail with me- so yeah this "extra bit" will actually have an impact on the story- Sorry for being such a confusing author… Oh wow here I go again with the apologies!**

My eyes flew open I was expecting the loud house I was in before but sighed to see my bedroom. That was a dream? All of it? Wait?! Why am I disappointed?! What kind of dream was that?! Where I… Where I have kids who belong to me and Gray…

Gray… We were about to kiss too… I actually closed my eyes and everything. Makes me wonder if the alarm clock wouldn't have rung then would I have still kissed Gray? Sakura and Grayson huh? Cute names… Wow, who has dreams like that… Honestly…

After another half an hour of getting ready the door rang indicating my pick up- gulping I opened it to see the raven haired male leaning on the door frame quite casually. "So you ready or have you still not had your breakfast yet?" I blushed thinking back to my dream- crap this isn't good! "Hey! Do you have a fever or something?"

"N-No! Let's just go!" Stuttering I heard him mutter 'weirdo' while I walked in front and jumped on the bike. He started the engine and we were off. I didn't get up today, instead I just stayed sat down on the bike holding onto the idiot driving it. Why did I have that dream? He said… He said he loved me, and at that time it looked like I did too…

"Luce, are you sure you're okay? Your grip is kind of tight you know." Gray asked looking into the side mirror a couple of times.

"… Hey Gray? I had this weird dream…" I replied as he laughed.

"Weird dream? You sure it wasn't a nightmare?"

"… It involved you."

"Really? Me? Wow I'm honoured that you had a dream about me cutie." I punched his arm in response. "Hey! Wow you're really worked up about this, what did we do? Kiss?" Bull's eye. I didn't say anything instead I really wanted a paper bag over my face- it was as red as Erza's hair! "What really?!"

◊**S*W*A*D*E*W*T◊**

We arrived just outside of school and sat down on the wall. The reason why we weren't going in was because Gray wanted to hear about the 'dream'- should just call it a nightmare right? Plus it was hard to shout out a story while riding a motorbike! Gray's eyes was focused on me, and I couldn't even look at him in embarrassment- damn, I should've stayed quiet about the whole thing!

"Cutie? Are you going to-" Before he could finish the sentence though I punched his stomach hard, to my dismay he didn't fall off the wall. "Damn that hurt… a lot! I get it, you don't want me to call you by that nickname right… Cutie?"

"Do you have a death wish or something?!" I snapped glaring at him.

Gray chuckled. "Somethings are worth dying for, am I right?" He whispered as I looked away flustered- why would you even say that you stupid idiotic person… Stop saying these kind of things already it just makes my chest hurt… "So the dream…?"

"You mean the nightmare?"

"No, I specifically remember you telling me you had a weird _dream_." Gray teased giving me a smile.

"Why are you the only person in the world who can irritate me so much yet I…"

He looked at me with wide eyes as I realised my mistake. "Yet you….?"

"N-Nothing, leave it" … What was I about to say exactly? "The dream… There were two kids in it."

"Kids?"

"Yep. A five year old- she had gorgeous pale blonde hair and these dark shiny eyes, clumsy but smart…." I trailed off as the raven haired guy nodded.

"The other?"

"The other huh? He was seven… Messy, thick but soft raven coloured hair, his hair was so wild but it looked cute…"

"Like mine?"

"Uh-huh… Like yours… However he also had these mahogany coloured eyes, he was quite tall and cheeky too."

"Why do these kids-" Gray started to say but I quickly cut him off.

"The girl's name was Sakura and the boy's name was uh… Grayson."

"Grayson?"

"And Sakura!"

"But Grayson? He has hair like mine, and his name is like mine Luce." He stated looking confused. "The girl has even got your hair but my eyes… Luce-" Man, Natsu was right, I have a bad habit of interrupting!

"Sakura hurt herself and came to me- she called me uh… Mom, Grayson came later on and did the same."

"Mom? So… You're their mother?"

"Gray, it was only a dream…"

"Yeah- where there are 2 kids who have our features! So did the uh dad come in?" I nodded making him gesture for me to continue.

"He came in a couple of minutes later. He was wearing a suit, a nice one at that, the kids ran up to him cheerfully, it was adorable." I told him smiling.

"Who was he?"

"Wow you're stupid."

"Luce!"

"Fine, fine! ...It was you." I uttered. "You were the dad. Funny right?" I laughed off awkwardly while Gray's eyes we fixed on me. "Gray?"

"Something else happened." He replied firmly.

"Something else what are you-"

"Lucy Heartfilia, it's clear that you're lying."

"So what if I am, what are you going to do?"

Gray smirked- why do guys ALWAYS do that?! "I could tell the whole school about your dream about me."

"Pffft, who'd believe you?"

"Wrong response Luce, it's more like who wouldn't believe me- I'm Mr. Popular."

"That sounds like a book's name dude." I said looking up at the sky casually. "Nothing really happened. I tripped, you caught me, you said you loved me-" I got interrupted though because of Gray choking on his own drink!

"I what?! I said I loved you?!" He exclaimed, mouth wide open.

"Yep, and then you… we… We were going to kiss but my alarm went off." I ended, I managed to keep a straight face! Gray was looking at me unbelievably, well you wanted to know the whole story.

"So wait let me get this straight. We, somehow lived together, had two kids' named Grayson and Sakura and in the end we nearly kissed after my confession of love?"

"Pretty much…" I trailed off… That sounds like a story Juvia would come up with! As I was too busy in my thoughts I didn't see Gray lean closer.

"Nearly kissed huh? We could finish the kiss here." He whispered as I panicked!

"W-What?!"

"You missed out a kiss from me Cutie, that's definitely disappointing right?" Gray continued coming closer to my face. What the hell is he doing?! Does he want to- to die?! As much as I wanted to punch him away my arms wouldn't move, heck I couldn't move my body just how I couldn't say anything. No words came out of me- nothing at all. He's face was right near mine reminding me of the end of the dream where I purposely closed my eyes as if I wanted him to kiss me- but here? Here, I didn't want to!

"G-Gray!" I squeaked closing my eyes shut in hope that when I open them he wouldn't be there anymore! Gray laughed quietly, by now I could feel his breathing!

"Right, right my bad." The raven haired guy breathed moving away letting me sigh in relief. I opened my eyes to see Gray gazing at the cars speeding by. Gray's not the bad guy, I know that for sure. He's not a guy I should be afraid of, to be honest, as shocked as I was something inside me knew he wouldn't do it, he wouldn't kiss me. Why would he?

"_Wrong response Luce, it's more like who wouldn't believe me- I'm Mr. Popular." _

That's right, why wouldn't he kiss me? It's because he's Mr. Popular that he was dared to mess with me and my heart. Then why didn't he kiss me right there and then? Urgh, why is life so confusing! I swear if life was a person I guarantee people would have stabbed him so many times by now even if he was dead- wow Lucy, these thoughts are totally normal.

"Hey Luce?" Gray spoke softly.

"Hmm?"

"Grayson and Sakura are cute names, I should name my kids that when I'm older."

"What? No way! I'm naming my kids that! They were in my dream!"

"So? I was also in the dream!"

"But the dream belonged to me?!"

"I was the dad of those kids!"

"I was the mother!"

"Hey but wouldn't it be weird?"

"Huh?"

"You get married and everything and then name your little boy Grayson, a name which is similar to mine? Your husband would already call a divorce." Gray teased as my mouth fell open!

"How's that fair?! I could just say I had a dream of two kids with those names!"

"And she calls me stupid." Gray muttered. "Fine tell your future husband that- how you had an amazing dream of two little kids calling you their mom, where the boy and girl were both sweet and cute- oh and yeah don't forget to mention the part about how they shared the same features as us and how I was the dad- good luck with that."

"Eff you Gray… I could always not mention that bit."

"So you'd lie? Oh, Lucy's being unfaithful!"

"Shut up! Unless you take the name Grayson and I take the name Sakura." I proposed getting quieter at the end. "Although Grayson is really a cute name…"

"Yeah so is Sakura…" He trailed off, suddenly looking at me seriously. "Well we could both have the names you know."

"How?"

"If you marry me." He stated as I gasped slightly- marry Gray?! I didn't even need a mirror to know that my face was turning into 50 shades of red! What the hell does that- "Just kidding." Really? It didn't really have the humorous vibe though- Gray you don't even look amused.

"True though, that's a way to have both names…" I confirmed. "But what are the chances of that happening."

"Yeah… What are the chances…" He ran his hands through his thick messy hair before saying something else. "You never know Cutie, it could happen."

"What does that mean?" I murmured.

"I mean, for example, if I said something like… I love you- what would you say?" He spoke in a hushed voice- my breathing, like in the dream stopped all of a sudden and there was that boom in my chest- why does my chest ache at times like this?! Just then I heard the bell ring as a warning to get to classes.

"W-We need to go- Erza's already going to kill us for being late."

"Lucy I-"

"Come on Lover Boy! Do you want to die at the hands of Erza?!" I shouted out running towards the entrance.

"_If I said something like… I love you- what would you say?"_

Really Fullbuster you and your dangerous questions…

But if the bell didn't go I would've made an excuse to get up anyway. My heart's already mending from one heartbreak- I can't let that happen again Gray, not while that dare is still around- not while the memories with _him_ are still replaying in my head.

Sorry Gray.

◊**S*W*A*D*E*W*T◊**

**Aww Gray just got indirectly rejected after an indirect question! Hmm… Who knows what he could say in the next chapter! Hopefully I didn't let most of you down- I was really going to go with a sort of side story which, as mentioned before, wouldn't have an impact but HEY! This is definitely going to have an impact!**

**Can I just say a MASSIVE thank you to **_**Myth Magyk Fae**_**! It's because of this author that I was able to write this chapter! Also thank you so much for the support you've been showing me! *cough* Check out her fanfictions too- there's Fairy Tail and Ouran High School Host Club! *cough* **

**Wait… THANKS TO EVERYONE TOO! **

**It's been a full year since I began writing this fanfiction and 2014 is definitely amazing all because of this! I started off as a writer who constantly made mistakes (which I still do! :)) and had the worst grammar + don't forget those cheesy lines! But you guys bared with it and gave me a chance to prove myself! I am so grateful for that! I know I'm improving, heck we're all improving everyday- but the amount of support you ALL show me is just… indescribable! I love you all, man I feel so blessed at the moment to have come this far and have so many readers- Woah I'm talking like this is the end of the story! **

**I also want to add how sorry I am for not updating quick enough, even though I've been told many times that it's okay- it's not though is it? Along with the problems I've faced it also takes me quite a while to get the writing vibe if you know what I mean as I've stopped watching Fairy Tail (don't get me wrong- I just want to watch it after it's finished!) So yeah sorry about that…**

**Long speech huh? Hopefully most of you amazing readers have read it, well anyway today's quote:**

◊**S*W*A*D*E*W*T◊**

_You gave me your __**time**__._

_That's the most __**thoughtful**__ gift of __all__. _

◊**S*W*A*D*E*W*T◊**

**Laters, **

**Ritzygal91 out! ;P**


	18. It's a Korean Thing

**Ritzygal91 Here! B-)**

"**It's a Korean Thing"**

The clock was ticking non-stop, the whole classroom was silent, and all you could hear were pens writing away on a page or slight groans and gasps. Lucy Heartfilia was in her science class, she was meant to be finishing off her test. But she couldn't. Why not? Lucy was too anxious about what had just happened a couple of minutes ago, she could hardly answer chemistry questions at a time like this. Her chocolate orbs constantly searched her answer paper, trying to write down the right words- but it was hopeless. She just kept on thinking about _him_ and _him_.

Gray Fullbuster-most popular guy in FT high, girls chased after him day and night, he was constantly surrounded by fan girls- even fan guys when they found the chance to show their love. He was also rumoured to be good at nearly everything. Mr. Perfect right? The blonde would admit he is _a bit_ good-looking. His thick ebony hair always seemed to look good even when it was messed up, his dark navy- almost black eyes, sparkled every time the teen would tease her- but when he was quiet they'd be dark and dangerous as if he could kill any moment.

_He has a pretty good body too…_

Lucy thought back to the time when he had taken his shirt off and she had noticed his killer six pack, no wonder girls would gasp when he walked by. Levy had actually told the blonde once that Gray had a slight habit of removing his shirt from time to time- funny how that has happened, yet.

"Damn you Gray! You're driving me insane with these weird thoughts!" The blonde thought frustrated on how she couldn't even answer a simple experiment question. "Why did you even have to say that you jerk?! What did you even mean by if you love what would I say?! I'd say…! I'd say..." She couldn't even get the words out of her mouth, she'd say no? Would she reject him? He's one of a kind right? But so was he-

No! She couldn't think of _him_ in a situation like this! "HE left YOU! YOU didn't leave HIM!" But no matter how many times the 17 year old would tell herself that she'd always think exactly the same thing afterwards. "Maybe… Maybe he had a reason- urgh what the hell of course he didn't, I was just some doll he could own for a bit and then chuck out." Lucy chewed her pencil nervously. Had Gray been teasing her again? Or was it actually some sort of confession? "If he was teasing me… That must've been the worst thing he could've said. I can fight someone, I can steal, I can lie, and I can be an absolute cold hearted b*tch at points- but… I can't handle my heart and I can't handle love." Lucy looked up at the clock, just another 3 minutes till they'd hand in their papers and she had half of it left!

Her eyes went wide with realization that she wouldn't be able to finish it, rapidly Lucy picked up her pen and started scribbling down answers- any answers in fact. An answer is better than nothing right? Plus the teacher was going to be disappointed with her if she didn't do any.

Wait. Disappointed?

Yes disappointed because it turns out Lucy was actually rather fond of Miss. Aries and vice versa. It started when she had her first day of science here in FT high, the bubble-gum haired teacher was trying her best to control the class but sadly was failing. And Lucy being Lucy helped her out…- I'll leave you to figure out what the blonde did.

For once in her life at school though, she was actually glad 3 minutes was lasting so long by the time Miss Aries had collected the papers in Lucy had nearly finished. She gulped hard hoping her score was at least over 50%. Heck, who was she kidding? There was no way she'd get that after thinking about her ex and Gray.

◊**S*W*A*D*E*W*T◊**

***Author- Reading the first 2 chapters and cringing at Lucy's fashion sense and the horrible grammatical mistakes…***

It was already lunch, the gang were talking about some match but Lucy wasn't paying attention. She was still trying to figure out what Gray meant, what _he_ meant, what LOVE meant! A thankful sigh escaped her lips as Lucy noticed Gray wasn't here yet, she'd probably turn beet red if he was. What if-

"Hey Lucy?" Mira called, she was sat right next to the blonde noticing that she was zoning out. Lucy hummed in response coming back to reality. "What's wrong? You look troubled?"

"Me? Troubled? Yeah right…" He voice failed her at the end making Mira suspicious.

"I might be a little older than you-" _You're turning 19 next year! _"But I'm not some old hag who you can't talk too. What's up?"

The teen hesitantly looked at Mira, would it be right to tell her? No wait, wasn't Mira the famous matchmaker?! Laxus even said she made Wendy (Jellal's sister) a sweet innocent 12 year old date Romeo, a uh… not so sweet but cute 13 year old, Romeo was Natsu's proud-sort-of cousin. "Ok… Well…" Lucy was lost for words, what could she say to not give herself away? She pulled her sleeve of her purple hoodie down to her hands nervously. "I was watching a T.V show last night-"

"Ooh! Which one?!"

"Uh… Lovers at…Bliss?" She stated, but it came out more like a question much to her dismay.

"Really? I've never heard about that one before…"

The teen bit her lip. "It's a Korean thing!"

"Huh, didn't know you were into that stuff."

_Neither did I… _"W-Well, I'm not, it's just one- a friend recommended it." She was lying her pretty little ass off but at the moment Lucy couldn't care less- she was more worried about Mira finding out. It wasn't like the beautiful model-like 18 year old could read minds but that didn't stop the idea from popping into the blonde's head. _Who knows? She could always be the next Professor X._

"Oh, okay continue." Without much thought into it Mira quickly dismissed it.

"Oh well, in the drama the MC, um… Lilly! Lilly had her heart broken by a notorious player- evil… Lance! But she still likes him somewhere in her heart even though she knows there's not actual chance of them getting back together- as he was an absolute asshole and cared nothing about love or a girl's feelings-" Lucy looked back at Mira realising she might've slipped into her own emotions a bit. "-Her words not mine. Anyway Lilly meets this kind of cute, funny guy- G… Gary. He teases her a lot but in the end he's always there for her… Suddenly one day he says something really stupidly strange 'If I said something like… I love you, what would you say?'" Lucy gulped, she had indeed memorised those words, because it wouldn't disappear out of her head! The way he said, the expressions he had, the serious atmosphere…

"Wow you remember the line?"

"Huh? Oh um… Yeah, it was a very, very emotional moment- I was like fan girling so hard that I fell off the sofa and onto my butt!"

"…That's something I would've liked to see…" Mira's voice changed all of a sudden alarming the blonde. _Had she caught the lie? Did she know? Was she there when it happened? Like a ninja in the darkness? Is Mira a ninja? Is she in the Mafia? Is she like an international spy undercover?! Or is she really telepathic? Was she part of the X-men? Oh god are the X-men real? DOES SHE HAVE COOKIES?!- Wait what?! Calm down Luce- oh for the love of Mavis you're evening calling yourself his nickname! For the love of- _"Lucy? You've turned red? Have you got a fever?" The blonde looked back at Mira to see her usual cheery smile on her face- no… Lucy didn't imagine it... Or did she?

"No, I don't think so, I'm probably just really hot in this heat."

"Might help if you take off your hoodie."

"Oh… Yeah…. I will…. Later…. ANYWAY! So my question is- and Lilly's question is, was he teasing her or was it real? I mean he teases her a lot, like a lot lot, it actually gets really annoying how he has that stupid smirk on his face and that glimmer in his blue-black eyes- seriously is he really amused by it?! Seeing how frustrated-" Mira gave an awkward cough as Lucy shut up.

_Holy crap! I did it again!_

"I think that it was a bit of both… But mainly to see how you'd- I mean she'd react."

Lucy's eyebrows knitted together in anger. Her fists clashed with the palm of her hand. "OH I GET IT NOW! I'm totally gonna smash that guy-… On Facebook…. With spams…. Obviously….?"

"No Lucy wait! Before you start your spam war listen to me! I think he wanted to see how she'd react to see if she liked him or not! If y- she replied with a yes then he would've actually confessed- but if she rejected him all hope's lost for the guy. What happened exactly? What did she say?" Mira explained letting an 'oh' come out of her mouth with understanding.

"She kind of ran away with an excuse."

"Oh well, if I knew the girl I would've said it was for the best." Then Mira looked directly into Lucy's chocolate eyes. "Because she needs to sort her feelings out before she hurts someone." With that Mira had got up and left, her expression was cheerful and bright- exactly like Mira… but… Why did Lucy have the feeling that Mira knew more than she was letting on?

_Heh, imagination is one beautifully horrible thing!_

The blonde sucked her straw finishing off her orange juice, now that she thought about it more, most of the guys weren't here… Sting was missing, Laxus was gone, Loke was not even here, obviously the loud Natsu wasn't anywhere to see and of course there was Gray's quite thankful absence. Only Gajeel and Jellal were present at the table from the male population in the gang. Lucy found this really odd… "Hey blue boy." Lucy called out gaining the attention of Jellal who looked taken back and a bit annoyed.

"You really like creating unusual irritating nicknames for people don't you Lucy?" The blonde guessed he wasn't happy by the name but laughed purely at his annoyance.

"Yep. That's me. Although, your blue hair is quite cool you know, maybe I should die the tips of my hair blue."

"DON'T YOU DARE LUCY!" Cana shouted out lifting a strand of her hair. "Your hair's beautiful, it'd be a waste!"

"… Did you miss your beer this morning?" Lucy asked obviously noticing how uncharacteristic Cana was being- since when did the welfare of her hair matter to the dark haired brunette?

"Yeah…" She whimpered violently crushing the can on the table.

_Damn what did the can ever do to you?!_

Lucy suddenly saw a certain scarlet haired female's gaze on Jellal, instantly a smirk formed on her pretty little lips. "You think so too don't you Erza? About Jellal's hair?"

Erza's face turned a light shade of pink before answering, she was nervous with the random question shot at her but even more nervous because now Jellal's eyes were fixed on her. "Um… Yes, I do think that! It's an amazing shade of blue… It reminds me of the night sky sometimes…" Her eyes widened after realizing she had said more than needed to, the school president saw the whispering Levy and Lisanna were doing, she eyed the knowing looks Mira and Cana were giving and of course noticed the amused cheerful expression Lucy had finally given. She didn't know what, but something was putting Lucy's mood down- but right now she was very much happy to see her smile… Speaking of smiles, Erza blushed to see Jellal's smile, his cheeks were tainted a bit with red but it was enough to make Erza get up and make an excuse to go to the student council room.

_That's how you stir up some Jerza. _

The brown orbed teen then directed her attention to the slightly love-struck blue haired male. "Hey blue-boy, you can go after her or whatever in a minute- _after_, answering my question." Jellal nodded for her to continue. "Where are the guys? I don't see half of them."

"I'm pretty sure they're at some club." Before Lucy could respond Jellal had already got up and went in the direction where Erza had run off to.

_Well you know, you could've just told me you were dying to chase after her._

"They're at football practice bunny girl."

Lucy's eye slightly twitched in annoyance. "Thanks Piercings." Gajeel flinched at the name, it was like an arrow had shot him in the head. The aura around them was deadly, so deadly in fact that it seemed like anyone who came in between them would get killed.

Levy gulped, she really didn't want her best friend and her 'guy friend' killing each other- not to mention it was scaring all the other students. "L-Lu-chan? Do you want to go see them practice?" Her voice stammered gaining the blonde's attention.

"See them practice?" She thought back to the time where she would stand in the bleachers cheering on her boyfriend's team-ah, what stupid, impractical days… But this time she wouldn't see her previous boyfriend there, she'd see Gray…

And Natsu, and Loke, and Sting and Laxus.

Shrugging she agreed with Levy anyway as the petit bookworm led her to the field, the blonde's heart was beating uneasily, she just hoped Gray wouldn't notice her there, saying it'd be awkward was an understatement.

◊ **S*W*A*D*E*W*T ◊**

**So this chapter was short compared to others but you know… quality over quantity right? I did want to add the football scene but I knew that'd take me another couple of days to get my head around my ideas and crap. Hope you weren't too disappointed.**

◊ **S*W*A*D*E*W*T ◊**

_I'm finally moving up into another year of Secondary school- GCSE's here I come urgh…_

_It's a complicated world._

_People have a hard time finding each other._

_And when they do…_

_They're scared to take the risk._

◊ **S*W*A*D*E*W*T ◊**

Laters,

Ritzygal91 Out ;P


End file.
